Heart-Shaped Box
by Dagon's Blood
Summary: Music makes the cliques strict and the lines of social interaction very clear in the shadier bars around town. Grunge is Alfred's drug of choice, unlike the mysterious man at the bar he meets after his performance. Although it begins as just a fling, Alfred wants more, though the feeling may or may not be mutual. Goth!Russia/Grunge!America Music AU
1. Chapter 1

**Look at me, making more stories when I have others to update. This particular sort of AU strikes my fancy. I'll be updating it every Thursday that Jail Bird isn't being updated. Hope you like it!**

**WARNINGS FOR: Sexual situations, anal sex, etc...**

* * *

The entire place was rank with drugs and booze and musty smoke. Weed or tobacco, the poison was the patron's to pick. Up on stage, band after band rattled off and on, punk or grunge or metal, whatever struck their fancy. There was an array of music up, but none of it dared to stray outside those three categories for fear of angering the bar patrons.

Alfred's performance had just finished, his chest heaving as he stepped off stage and glanced around, watching as everyone cheered for his singing, his guitar playing. He rubbed at his plaid overshirt, pulling it tight around him as he experienced a chill from the door right behind the stage for players to run out and smoke- not that anyone really tended to smoke outside at all.

Glancing at the bar, the blond noticed someone who hadn't even deigned to turn around and watch his performance. This did not sit well with him. It was the same one he'd noticed had only so much as glanced at other bands- but his own? Not even a glance? Intrigued, he slunk up behind him and jumped onto the barstool beside his dark form. "Hey, buddy. Enjoying the shows?"

The rather large man turned his amethyst eyes, caked and concealed with black makeup towards the young vocalist. He gave him a once over before turning his attention back towards his drink, clearly uninterested. Most of his body was encased within dark, black clothing, the skin that did show covered with dark tattoos. He pressed his cigarette back to his pale lips for a moment before inhaling the smoke, muttering lowly, "None of the bands particularly interest me. I'm here more for the alcohol than anything."

Alfred was instantly attracted to him. Everything about this man sung 'good fuck,' and not only that, he looked like he was playing hard-to-get. "Not even mine? Come on, you know you've got to like at least some of them. I saw you looking up at a few other bands. Not mine?" The vocalist scooted his barstool closer and leaned against the bar, ordering a beer. "What music are you into?"

"Very heavy metal, something your band didn't even seem to share a common element with," the man replied, nearly grunting his response. "Honestly, of all of the bands that have played tonight, I think I found yours the least to my interests. Your voice...it sounds too happy for the despair the lyrics you sang contained. Didn't seem to match the vibe you were shooting for." He took another whiff of the cigarette, tapping his black fingernails against the counter once. He still didn't look at Alfred.

Alfred's chest tightened and he sneered. "Yeah, like you actually know any good music. Heavy metal's bullshit, you can't even hear what they're fucking saying." Alfred didn't know why he felt so offended. Maybe it was because the man hadn't even been listening. He swiped off his squared glasses and rubbed at the lenses, then the piece of tape that held them together in the middle. "It's not like you could sing any better."

"I don't have to sing better. It's simply my opinion, kid. Go be offended elsewhere. I'm sure there are plenty of other people in this room who loved your act, go bug them." The man didn't even waste his time glancing at the boy. He took a shot of his drink, slamming his glass on the table.

"Everyone loved my act. Everyone but you." And he intended on getting the man to love it. "Tell me your name, Ruski. I'm Alfred. You can call me 'oh god' when you're screaming tonight." He didn't care if the man wasn't gay, he would have him.

It was then that the man turned his light lavender eyes towards the blond. His left eyebrow was pierced once, along with his left nostril. He cocked his pierced eyebrow as he replied, "Ivan Braginsky. What makes you think I'm gay? What makes you think I'm even the slightest bit interested in fucking you, or worse, getting _fucked by_ you...if that's what you mean by your words."

"Does it even matter if you're gay? I could turn you gay. Or I could just be your experiment. Either way, I want in on that ass." Alfred smiled a charming grin at the Russian. "Or are you too much of a commie to take my good ol' American dick?"

Ivan grinned ironically. "You're such a sweet talker; I'd be legitimately shocked if anyone could possibly turn away from that charm." Sarcasm dripped from his tone. He asked for a refill and inhaled more of his poison stick. "You guessed right, Alfred. I am gay, but, if anything, I'd be the one fucking your ass. I don't bottom. Ever."

"I'm cool with that. I mean, after you pass out drunk and you've had your round on my ass I could go ahead and do the same for you." Alfred flashed his winning smile once more and ordered another beer- then another shot for Ivan. "Good thing I found you, I was starting to think I was the only gay here." And a goth one at that. Not his pick of the litter, but he wouldn't complain.

"I do believe that certifies as rape." Ivan grunted, suddenly gaining a less amused expression as he took his shot of vodka. Rather fitting of the stereotype. "Who said I was even going to consider doing anything with you anyway? I was simply entertaining the thought, kid, I have no interest in you."

"So you think now." Alfred wasn't going to rape him or anything, but he sure as hell was going to be pretty damn persistent. "You can't say no to a good ass like mine. Besides, don't you want to fuck a guy who actually likes dick?"

"I normally do fuck men who like dick, da. I'm not a rapist." Ivan quirked an eyebrow. "You're not presenting any sort of allurement that I'd be interested in. I'm sure you can do better than this. Acting like an arrogant fuck isn't going to get me anywhere with you."

"You don't like arrogant fucks? Interesting, considering your taste in music." Alfred grinned like an idiot, rather proud of himself. He scooted in even closer to the Russian. "Don't bluff, there's like no gay people in this town. I've fucked the grand total of six of them, and none of them are very good." A hand appear on Ivan's shoulder, rubbing up. "You on the other hand, look like a different story..."

"Or maybe all of the gay people are simply hiding from you, considering your character." Ivan smiled slyly at the other, resting his hands on the counter. The boy was attractive and somewhat amusing, if not annoying, Ivan could admit. He had tan, toned skin and golden hair, his blue eyes bright and wild. His body was lean, his ass was _nice_. Ivan could imagine himself fucking that, but it was going to be on _his_ terms. _He'd_ be the one making the boy _beg_ for him, not the other way around.

"Even if they were I can make out a gay guy from across the room. Like how I made you for one." The hand slid over the back of Ivan's neck and down between his shoulder blades as Alfred came in closer. He knew he was going to get his wish, it was just a matter of patience now.

Ivan didn't move to brush away the hand; he allowed the light touching to occur. "I commend you on your accuracy, but you still haven't presented any incentive for me to want to take this to the bedroom." His eyes were plastered on Alfred's blue ones, struggling to keep them focused on the boy's face. Even if his character was arrogant and obnoxious, his body was alluring and seductive. All he needed was a push at this point.

"I'm probably the only gay guy in town you haven't fucked yet, and not to mention there are hardly any others." He put a hand on Ivan's shoulder this time, leaning in to give him a sultry look with bedroom eyes. "And I want your dick. Isn't that incentive enough?" He wasn't so good at the whole subtle tact thing.

It was enough for Ivan. Smothering his light out in the ashtray, he flicked the bud aside only to grip Alfred's chin firmly with his large hand, pulling him in close to his own face. In a rough, low voice, the Russian nearly growled, "I am going to fuck you into the mattress so hard, your voice will be hoarse in the morning from all of your screaming." His breath ghosted across the younger boy's lips.

Alfred took the initiative to nip at Ivan's bottom lip, snickering. "Your place or mine? I'm cool with whatever- any place I can do this screaming in peace." He slid off his barstool and pulled back, forcing Ivan to follow after him.

Ivan paid his tab and reluctantly followed after the boy, soon getting ahead of him. He gripped his wrist and lead him out the door. "My place. I don't enjoy going home with strangers, though it would be amusing to see your pussy-ass room. Let me guess. You have a poster of Kurt Cobain right over your bed?" He teased, though in a dark way that sounded more hostile than anything.

"And you've got Marilyn Manson's Marilyn Mansion hanging over your toilet so you can jack to it?" Alfred sneered right back. It was all in lighthearted fun. "I got the KC hanging over every room of my house." More like just every wall of his bedroom- his mom wouldn't let him put it all over the house. He was glad he was going home with Ivan, actually. He followed gladly, like a puppy wandering home after a stranger.

Ivan snorted, but smirked at that. "Touche." He continued to walk, tempted to take another cigarette out; however, he knew once they'd get to his house they'd get right to fucking. No point, really. "My apartment is just over here. I walk to the bar occasionally for a drink."

"You have your own apartment?" Ivan looked younger than what he had anticipated. Alfred wondered how old he was. He had barely turned legal this summer, into his senior year of high school. Maybe Ivan was in the local community college.

It was at point that Ivan stopped in his tracks, crossing his arms and staring at the boy cynically. "How old are you?" He was _not_ going to be fucking someone underage; one fuck wasn't worth getting in trouble with the law. That comment made him suspicious.

"Eighteen- just this summer. Gonna graduate this year." Alfred didn't think anything of it, grinning wide. "I've got my ID if you need it. I have my license and everything." More on his parents' demand than anything else. "It's cool, you can stick your dick in me without any trouble."

"Let me see that ID." Ivan returned, not trusting the boy. "Really, don't you think you're a little young to be out fucking around with older men? You're not even out of your parents' house for fuck's sake." Ivan was by no means a prude; he'd had his fair amount of one night stands in high school. He was mostly giving Alfred a hard time.

"What can I say, I like 'em older." Alfred snatched his wallet from his back pocket and held out his school ID. "Here. And here's my license. And that's my fake ID for the beer." Perhaps he shouldn't have pointed that one out… "But I'm legit, I swear." He didn't say anything else about Ivan's comment, just smiled wide at him.

Ivan stared at the boy's ID, asking, "What's your birth date?" It was an easy way to tell if the boy was lying. If there were any hesitation, it was a fake age. Any 18 year old would surely know their date of birth like the back of their hand.

"Fourth of July, 1994!" Alfred grinned and beamed, very proud to share a birthday with his equally proud country. Well, half his birthday. Just because he was a grunge kid didn't mean he didn't love his country.

Ivan snorted, but gave the boy his things back. "Alright, you're clear. You might have a nice ass, but it's not good enough to sway me into possibly getting my own ass landed in jail." He trudged along, directing the two of them towards his apartment. Eventually they made it to the worn down place, and they began to ascend the stairs. "I live on the top floor."

"Penthouse boy?" Alfred snickered as he elbowed the other. He was glad to hear that the Russian admitted to him having a nice ass. He opted to ignore the other part. He had a feeling it wasn't very imperative. Selective hearing. "Can't we take the elevator?" Top floor didn't sound so nice anymore.

"It's only 6 floors, Alfred. Though I forgot how fat and unhealthy you Americans are." Payback for the commie comment earlier. "Come along, we'll get there soon enough. Don't be a child, though I'm sure that must be hard for you considering that you're barely an adult."

"Hey!" Alfred very much didn't enjoy that insinuation. "You're the one having sex with me, you should be evaluating yourself." He didn't mean to discourage the eventual coupling, but he needed a good comeback, and that was as close as he could get to one. He was huffing and puffing by the time they got to the fifth floor. "Carry mmeeeee!"

"Don't tell me you can't walk one more floor to my room." Ivan rolled his eyes, sighing. "I'm not going to carry you. Here's an incentive: you get to get laid if you go up this last flight of stairs. I'm sure that's not something that happens often for you."

"You're cruel." Alfred sluggishly climbed up the last flight of stairs, using the banister to help himself. He was greatly dramatizing this. When he arrived to the door he practically flopped himself against Ivan. "Carry meeeee."

Ivan sighed, but decided to just go with it. He unlocked the door to his room before picking the boy up, tossing him over his shoulder. He moved inside before quickly slamming the door shut with his feet. With Alfred in tow, he walked over to his bed, tossing the other onto his black sheets. "This is rather pathetic. I'm not even winded from the stairs. This makes me reconsider whether or not you even have the stamina to satisfy me."

Alfred grunted as he was treated like a sack of potatoes. "Hey, fuck you. I'm not good with stairs, okay?" It wasn't that he wasn't in shape- he was just winded and already tired from singing his heart out on stage. "Besides, you should be worried about satisfying _me_, okay? Because I don't cum just like that. You gotta work at it."

"I'm a 26 year old man, and you're still a teenager. Plus, I'm positive I have more sexual experience than you, especially since you could only think of 'maybe 6 gay guys' who live in the area. I think the one who should be worried is you." He smirked, pulling off his shoes and socks and laying them aside. He sat on the edge of the bed, ravishing the younger male with his eyes.

Bristling, Alfred was already shedding his plaid jacket, tossing off his glasses and yanking his black wifebeater over his head. "Bring it, fag, I can take whatever you can dish. I know the average penis length for Russians is way smaller than Americans." Not 'way smaller' perhaps, but form every chart he'd looked at he'd seen it was.

Ivan chuckled darkly at that, leering at Alfred as he began to pull off his own clothing, starting with his jacket and black button-down shirt. "Oh, you're going to be eating those words here in a minute. I assure you." His eyes flitted down Alfred's tanned chest, the skin just as smooth as the rest of him. It had a natural glow to it that Ivan desired, the slightest of muscle showing in his core. Ivan wanted to suck on those dusty bronze nipples and mark the perfect skin with red and purple hickeys.

Alfred grabbed Ivan's head and yanked him into an ill-executed kiss. His tongue piercing knocking against his teeth, and then Ivan's teeth as he pried his lips open to get at them. One hand started to mess with Ivan's zipper, distracting both himself and Ivan with the kiss. He intended on being the dominant one here, even if he was taking it up the ass.

Ivan would admit that he was surprised by the sudden action, even more surprised by Alfred's tongue piercing. Oh, this was going to be a _lovely_ night. He opened his mouth gratefully in order to allow their tongues to intermingle, though he fully intended to dominate the kiss. He attacked Alfred's mouth, gripping his jaw as he ravaged every crevice of his oral cavern. Ivan pulled their bodies tight together, fiercely kissing the other man.

Alfred yanked Ivan over the bed and tossed him down so he could straddle him, yanking open his pants and gripping at his shaft. He made a delighted little noise as he found just how _big_ he was. Well, Ivan had said he would eat his words. He was right, he was eating his words. And Ivan's saliva.

Ivan chuckled at the boy's noise, though his slight laughter eventually transformed into low, rumbling moans. He gave Alfred's ass a nice squeeze before reaching back up to the front to fumble with the zipper and button, pulling down his shredded jeans and boxers. He slid his large hands along the other's pliant, warm body, kissing him thoroughly and whole-heartedly, enjoying their intermingling saliva. The boy tasted sweet, despite his sour attitude.

"Told you my ass was good," Alfred teased as he licked his lips, waggling his tongue at the Russian. "Good thing you've got a big dick. I would have demanded to fuck you first. I'm still gonna do that by the way." He wasn't going to let that go.

"Over my dead body." Ivan grunted in response, though he grinned cockily. He gripped the boy's jaw firmly before licking Alfred's lips once, purring lowly. "I think it's time to put your mouth to a better use, da? Get down and suck my cock."

"Hey!" Alfred didn't appreciate that. He huffed, and promptly yanked Ivan's pants down, knowing that if they were going to do oral he wanted to see _all_ of Ivan and not just his zipper. "Well, fine, you can see how good I am at sucking dick then."

"I don't doubt you there." Ivan brushed his hand through Alfred's hair, thumbing his bottom lip. He was sure that tongue piercing would feel _divine_ against his cock. Spreading his legs slightly, he gave Alfred all the room he needed to perform the task.

Alfred grinned, flicking Ivan's thumb with the tip of his tongue. "Well good, because I'm gonna blow you away." he pulled Ivan's underwear down and gasped as he saw the Jacobs' Ladder and the Prince Albert. "Oh, baby…" He touched softly, thumbs running under the rungs and index finger poking at the bulb at the tip of Ivan's cock. "How much did these cost?"

"A number you can't afford." Ivan snorted, stroking Alfred's jawline for a moment. He then grasped the back of his head and pushed him into his crotch, "Come on, it's not going to suck itself." He smirked slightly at the situation; he had a feeling Alfred would like the piercings.

Alfred's tongue flicked out once more, and he touched the ball of his tongue piercing to Ivan's Prince Albert. He gasped with delight as he felt a little shock of electricity shudder through them. "Oh, baby… I'm gonna love this." With no other words he pulled Ivan into his mouth, tongue and piercing running up the Jacob's Ladder over the underside of his shaft, deepthroating as much as he possibly could.

Ivan allowed himself to relax as that velvety warmth finally enclosed his cock, his head falling back and his eyes shutting softly. He shuddered as he felt Alfred's tongue piercing glide along the underbelly of his dick, gasping softly as it ran against his own piercings. Oral sex was already one of the best feelings Ivan had ever felt, and Alfred's piercing just amplified that feeling. Massaging the boy's head, Ivan chuckled breathily, "Come on, I know you can take more in than that."

Alfred flipped him the bird while he was sucking in more and more, already past the point a normal person would have choked and gagged and wimped out. Alfred wouldn't dare to do so. Cock was definitely like his kryptonite, but there was no way he could resist a challenge to swallow all of it when it presented itself.

Ivan barked a laugh, but didn't complain further, instead choosing to pinch Alfred's cheek once before he laid back against the headboard. He stared down at the boy greedily sucking in his cock, taking in more than half of his 11 inches, a great feat to say the least. Every time that piercing struck one of his own, a shudder ran throughout Ivan's body. The sex was electrifying. "Move your head a little faster, that's it...yes..."

While rebellious, Alfred was also courteous. He liked to think he was anyway. He knew how to please his partners, and went on with whatever Ivan asked of him, getting him to moan and mewl for his mouth was the best part. He pulled off with a gasp and wiped his mouth on his wrist. "Oh, god… You have lube, right? I don't wanna tear that expensive Albert out of your Prince." He stick his tongue out and touched it to Ivan's piercing, sending another little electrifying jolt for emphasis.

"Da, of course I have lube." Ivan always made sure to have extra lube and condoms around the apartment. He didn't really like to use the condoms, but sometimes his sexual partners demanded it. He wouldn't sacrifice getting laid for the sake of not wearing a condom.

"Good, put it on and let me ride you." He wasn't sure if he was exactly confident, per se- since he was definitely sure that if done wrong, that piercing could rip and tear at his insides. But he also knew that if done right, it would feel fucking amazing.

Reaching over into his bedside stand, Ivan pulled out the lube, lathering his cock in the substance. He didn't particularly care which position they did this in; honestly, this way he wouldn't have to do as much work. He motioned the boy to straddle him, commenting, "Get your ass over here so I can prepare it. I don't want my cock or your ass to tear, so we need to loosen you up somewhat."

"I can do it myself!" Alfred huffed, but straddled him anyway and spread his legs, lifting his behind up so Ivan could get to it. he didn't fight to do it himself. In fact he preferred Ivan to do it. He was just being difficult and giving him a hard time. "Come on, do it."

Ivan gave him a look, but didn't say anything. He slicked his fingers up and slid them down to Alfred's tight entrance, rubbing it slowly and teasingly. He dipped his finger, just the tip, into that tight ring of muscle, grinning at the result. Alfred was _tight_, almost virginally. This would be a good fuck.

Alfred winced and groaned as Ivan pushed his fingers in, but the pain didn't last long. "Fuck… You had better do me good and loose, because I don't want to be walking funny tomorrow." He would be walking funny anyway later, but that was beside the point.

"I don't think that's an option, Alfred. How many times have you been fucked up the ass before?" Ivan asked, obviously amused. It must not have been much, considering how tight he was. Ivan couldn't imagine the boy just being this tight naturally, though that would be rather intriguing. He moved his thick fingers in and out of Alfred's hole, his other hand caressing Alfred's toned, plush skin. He moved his lips to the boy's collar, biting the area before he began to suck at it, lathering it with his tongue.

"Ahh…" Alfred flushed and had to think a moment, hesitating. "B-bunches of times…hahh… Why?" He tried not to let the uneasiness show in his tone as he tilted his head for the Russian, hands flimsily clutching for Ivan's shoulders as he ground down on the fingers penetrating him. He could do this… He could do this… He repeated the mantra over and over.

Ivan smirked against Alfred's skin for a moment before pulling back, looking Alfred dead in the eye. He pressed a third finger in, striking his sweet spot _hard_. "Bullshit. How many times really?" He almost dared to say Alfred _was_ a virgin, considering that beautiful red tint that spread over his cheeks and the way he squirmed from merely two digits.

Alfred gasped as his sweet spot was hit. He'd fingered himself before, but never once had he felt something like _that_. "I d-dunno, like…hahh… Six times?" One for every other gay man he'd met in town. He was talking out his ass.

Staring at the boy for a moment, Ivan shook his head and sighed. He retrieved his fingers for the moment, opting to place his hands on the boy's hips. "You're a virgin, aren't you?" It was written all over Alfred's face, his coy and shy actions practically screaming it.

"No!" Alfred exclaimed indignantly, face with with the shame and embarrassment in it. "I'm not a prude, okay? I've done this tons of time. Now finish up and let me ride your dick." He wasn't ever going to admit his virginity- he was working on getting rid of that now!

Another sigh from Ivan. He reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "It's okay, Alfred. I'm a little surprised you want to give your virginity out to a total stranger, but..." He himself had given his virginity to his first boyfriend. That relationship had bitterly ended when the other had confessed to "going through a phase." Ivan continued, "...We don't have to stop. But I'm sure as hell not letting you ride me though." He flipped them over so that Alfred was on his back, Ivan towering over him. "...Because you don't know what the fuck you're doing, and I don't want to tear my dick up because of your inexperience."

"I'm not a virgin!" Alfred flushed and gripped at the sheets that were now below him. "God, I just wanted to ride you, you could have just said you wanted a different position…" He tried to play it off as if it had been all about the position, like he knew it was that. But he knew he had been caught redhanded. He just hoped that Ivan wouldn't treat him any different. He wanted a rough fuck, and he didn't want to be treated like a goddamn damsel.

Ivan wasn't _that_ chivalrous. Just enough to know that the riding position would be difficult for the both of them if Alfred was a virgin. He muttered a "sure you're not" under his breath, just loud enough for Alfred to hear, before he began to ravage Alfred's body. He kissed and sucked down his body, finally taking the boy's sensitive nipples into his mouth. Although he intended the fuck to be rough, Ivan wanted to give his sexual partner the full package. It was his first time after all; Ivan doubted he'd ever been touched like this before.

Alfred grunted with every touch and nip and twitch. He put his hands on Ivan's shoulders, both urging and pushing him as he worked his body. He hiked a leg up over Ivan's hip, drawing him in closer and grinding against the slick shaft that he knew would soon be inside him. "Just give me your all, okay, fag?"

Ivan at that moment gripped Alfred's cock, giving it a tight squeeze..a little too tight. He gave Alfred a cynical smile before coming up to bite at the boy's lower lip. "Do _not_ fucking call me that." He said it once before he sat up on his haunches, leaving Alfred alone and bare for the moment. It was at that point that he gripped his own cock, guiding it to Alfred's hole and rubbing the head of it against the tender spot teasingly. "Beg for it, whore." It was ironic, but he figured Alfred would appreciate it with all of the name-calling going around.

Alfred gasped as Ivan squeezed so tight, twitching as he was called a whore. The teasing against his sensitive, under-prepared hole gave away how eager he was. "Fuck you, faggot," he sneered, nose crinkling up as he ignored Ivan's demands. "Just- just give it to me." Well, half of his demands.

Ivan slapped the boy's thigh, keeping his hand there as he dug his fingernails into the skin. He retreated his cock completely, opting to move his hand up towards Alfred's cock instead. He positioned his fingers at the head of the boy's dick, and pinched. Hard. A slight, nasty grin remained on Ivan's pale features, "I told you to beg for it, slut. I won't budge until you do."

"I'm gonna-" Alfred sucked in a deep breath and glared at the Russian. "I'm going to punch that makeup right off your face." There was silence as his legs twitched, and cock began to soften under the lack of stimulation. "Ivan-" He gasped and closed his eyes. "P-please fuck me."

Ivan rewarded the statement by releasing the head of Alfred's cock, opting to stroke it slowly instead. Painfully slow. "A little louder, sweetie, I'm afraid that's not quite good enough." He was going to make good on that "screaming" comment he'd made back at the bar.

"Fuck you, just fucking fuck me!" Alfred demanded, face heated and angry as he nudged Ivan with his knee. 'Nudged' right in the side. "Fuck me in the ass, you poser. Shove your dick up there and just _do_ _it_." He wasn't at all about subtleties.

Alfred wanted Ivan's dick up his ass? Well, he was going to _get_ Ivan's dick up his ass. All 11 inches in one go. Ivan didn't even bother with being gentle as he slid his giant, thick cock up the boy's virgin hole all at once, gripping Alfred's knees as he towered over him. He hoped it was painful and he didn't regret it, the spoiled brat.

Alfred screamed, and regretted his demands. He cinched up his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut as his knees clamped shut over Ivan's hips. His ass pulsed and hummed with pain and a red hot _ache_. He tried to grin and bear it- there a distinct lack of grin in his attempt. "F-f-fu-fuck- _fuck you_," he bit out as he clutched at the sheets. Oh got, he could feel that Prince Albert _inside_ him, and Ivan's ladder rubbing every which gland of nerves raw, pushing up against all the right and all the _wrong_ places. "_Fuck_!"

"Just for future advice, _don't_ fucking antagonize the person who's going to shove their cock up your ass. _Especially_ when they have piercings and they're as big as I am." It had been somewhat painful for Ivan was well, the sudden friction his piercings had caused when he'd entered the virginal hole. Not completely heartless, he did wait for Alfred to adjust to his cock, running his hands along the boy's sides in an attempt to calm and ease him.

Alfred said nothing. He had nothing to say. He just tried to think about not thinking about the pain. He felt like he was tearing the sheets, and his jaw locking up as he clenched too hard. He was shivering and trembling under the pain that racked through his body. "F_uck_ all the- f-fuck- th-things said it wasn't supposed to hurt!" He'd read that anal sex was supposed to be uncomfortable at first, yes, but never as fucking painful as he was feeling. He didn't even notice he had admitted his prior virginity.

Ivan sighed, regrettably taking pity on the poor thing. He _was_ just a teenager after all. A stupid, obnoxious one, but...he was also a virgin. He massaged Alfred's ass, trying to get him to relax his muscles as he hushed him, kissing at his neck. "Shh, I know it hurts. It always hurts the first time, especially when you're getting fucked by someone as big as me. Just try to relax and calm down. It'll get better, I promise. You'll love it."

"J-just- just make it…nnngg… Make it- it feel betterr…" His words slurred a little as he clutched at Ivan's shoulders. Oh _god_ he felt like he was going to _die_. Was this how girls felt when they lost their virginity? He wiped that thought from his head. Gay. "Just hurry up and make it not hurt, you asshole…hnn…"

"I need you to try to relax your ass." Ivan murmured against the other's skin, feeling him up and down. "I can't move if you're being such a tightass. And if I can't move, I can't make you feel better."

"I don't want you to move, it hurts when you move." Despite his words, Alfred did try to loosen up. When he did that he realized that it felt marginally better. He groaned and slowly let his legs loosen their grip from Ivan's waist and splay out on the mattress, his grip on the sheets deteriorating until his palms were relaxed, slightly curled.

Ivan smiled as the boy relaxed, bending over to lay one, sweet, full-on kiss to the boy's lips. "Good boy." He murmured, slowly starting to move his hips. He was careful and deliberate with his motions, for now.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow-" Alfred sucked in a breath of air before he continued his mantra. He could feel every single one of Ivan's ladder rungs rubbing and tugging at every inch and patch of skin. "F-fuck, ow… Pull out and get more- more lube, okay? Please?"

Sighing, Ivan nodded, deciding to just go with it. He didn't _want_ to pull out, but he could see that Alfred was in obvious pain. Best to take this from the top and enter him _slowly_ this time. While he wasn't particularly regretful still, he could admit that was a little reckless. He grabbed the lube and lathered himself once more before positioning himself at Alfred's fluttering hole. "Ready?"

A ragged breath left him as he nodded. He tugged his legs up closer to his chest, bracing himself. When Ivan entered him he knew that it had been a better choice to pull out and get more lube. "Hahh… Thanks," he murmured, eyes slipping shut as he relaxed on the bed. This felt a lot better.

Ivan entered Alfred until his entire cock was inside the boy, though he did so with much more compassion and steadiness this time. Slow and careful, each rung of Ivan's cock piercings caught onto the edge of Alfred's hole before slowly sliding inside, causing an odd friction. Once he was buried inside him, balls-deep, Ivan waited for his cue.

Alfred was clutching once more at the sheets. But it was different- it wasn't from the pain this time. More from anxiety and anticipation. "Do it," he grunted out breathlessly, one leg hitching up over Ivan's hip and drawing him in closer. "Fuck me, dickhead." It was meant to be lighthearted, of course.

Ivan didn't respond verbally, opting to capture the boy's lips in a fierce, heated kiss as he began to move within him, slowly at first. He wasn't even sure if the boy _wanted_ a rough fuck anymore, considering what he'd just gone through. Ivan wouldn't push it; he was honestly just fine with getting a piece of ass for the night.

Alfred was still sure they'd get that rough fuck. He would perhaps have to work up to it, but he wanted it all the same. "O-ow… Be gentle with those piercings, you ass," he murmured, one hand on Ivan's chest as he felt the rungs of the ladder slowly slide in and out of him, one catching on the ring of his ass. Other than that they were quite pleasant- as if they were meant for this. The Prince Albert was perfect too. It pushed against all the right spots.

"Alfred, I'm going as slowly and carefully as I can without _not moving at all_." Ivan huffed, rolling his eyes. Eventually he worked up to a steady pace, one he hoped was pleasurable for them both. His eyes flitted shut as he was enveloped in the warmth of the boy, his piercings rubbing the smooth, virginal skin nicely. Trying to bring pleasure to Alfred as well, Ivan searched for the boy's sweet spot.

"Hahhh…" Alfred mewled and arched his back as Ivan was gentle and soft with his thrusts, the movements, everything. He felt fucking amazing about all of this. His loss of virginity he could say was, of course, a complete success. Well, not complete quite yet. But so far it was a success. "O-okay, go faster, I'm good."

Ivan did just that without hesitation. He pounded into the boy, gripping him around the shoulders as he pumped into him. Sucking and kissing along Alfred's neck, the man gripped his plush ass and spread it wider as he fucked it, hitting the boy's sweet spot dead-on. Unlike Alfred, he had a lot of experience in this field. He knew how to pleasure his lovers.

Alfred cried out and gripped Ivan's shoulders tightly. "Fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck…" He was gasping and mewling and twitching under every stroke of Ivan's hips. "F-fuck, you're dick is huge, oh god, oh god…" Everything about Ivan was perfect- except for perhaps the music taste. That was all Alfred could say was wrong with the man.

Groaning in pleasure from Alfred's hot, tight ass, Ivan kissed Alfred repeatedly as he slammed into him. He smirked at the irony of the situation, considering how earlier Alfred had been so sure that _he'd_ be the one on bottom screaming "oh god". How comical.

Alfred was too busy scratching up Ivan's back and howling with pleasure to find anything comical. He whimpered and cried and whined, crying with every thrust inside of him. Even if he hadn't been a virgin he would probably still be like this. He seized up against the Russian and came with a bellow of his name, shuddering and twitching; a total mess. He collapsed beneath Ivan with a whine, but spread his legs, as if inviting Ivan to finish.

"Fuck, Alfred!" Ivan moaned, filling Alfred with his essence. He went still for a moment, nearly collapsing on the boy. Going limp, he fell over onto his side, lying onto the bed as he heaved and panted.

"Ohhh..." Alfred mewled and slowly rolled out of his trance, and then right up against the Russian. "Shit…that was fucking nice. Better than most I've had." He grinned, still putting up the 'I'm not a virgin' facade. He wanted to prove to Ivan that he could get whoever he wanted- and he had!

"Uh-huh. You keep telling yourself that." Ivan rolled his eyes, though he grinned at the boy. "You weren't bad yourself, for a virgin."

"I wasn't a virgin." Alfred _would_ keep saying it. "Your dick is just too big, I mean, how is anyone supposed to take that thing?" He pulled the blankets up around himself. "Can I crash here? Kinda dizzy and really tired." He probably wouldn't be able to eat anyway.

"Uh-huh." Ivan said again, rolling over to face the boy. "Your parents won't care? I don't want to get blamed for kidnapping someone's precious little boy, kid." He wouldn't mind the boy sleeping over, but he didn't want trouble.

"My parents don't give two shits." Well, they maybe gave _one_ shit, but not two. "I can text them in the morning, it's no big deal. I promise the police ain't gonna come knocking down your door at three am." Alfred then practically latched onto the Russian. He was a snuggler.

Ivan wasn't really a cuddler, but he didn't mind it. He'd do it if his sexual partner initiated it. Holding the boy close, he kissed his forehead and nodded, "Then yes, you can stay if you like."

"Good, because I can't even stand let alone walk out your door." Alfred snuggled in close and buried his face into the pillow. He was out cold in mere moments.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up alone didn't sit well with Alfred. His eyes fluttered open, cold in an empty bed. He stared at the place that his bed partner should have been. Of course that giant back of dicks wouldn't stick around in the morning- in his own apartment, too.

Alfred rolled over and rubbed a hand through his hair, ruffling it up and sifting through any knots that had settled. His ass hurt like hell. He glanced over at the bedside table, and found a note sticking over the clock.

_'In the shower, then heading to work. Might be a while, don't wait up. You should go.'_

So courteous.

Alfred caught sight of the clock- 8:43. He took a moment to revel at just how fucking _early_ it was, and then took another moment to think about what the day was.

_He was late for school._

Alfred was tearing out the door faster than he could get his shoes on, hopping on one foot as he tied his laces and hopped onto a city bus to get down to the school. He was tempted to just head home for the day- but he knew he would get a thorough chewing out if he did that than if he was just late. He'd get a chewing out anyway, but at least it wouldn't be as bad.

He groaned as he plopped down into his seat. Oh god, did his ass hurt. He would have to be a lot more gentle than usual.

Alfred arrived at the school around 9:30, a whopping two hours late for school. He grabbed a late slip from the attendance office, using the excuse that his alarm clock didn't go off, and walked calmly off to class. He was already late, no real rush. Just another boring class to attend. When he entered his Physics class, he sat next to his best friend, Gilbert, who was giving him a "where the fuck were you?" look. However, no words were exchanged between them for the moment; they simply listened to the teacher give his lesson.

Alfred just shrugged at his friend and shook his head. He would tell the story at lunch. It was then he realized how much he looked like total shit. His hair was a mess, he hadn't brushed his teeth, he hand't shaved- he always grew out his stubble for his shows, shaving just in time for Monday morning- and he was in his 'show' clothing. And he had taken Ivan's shirt- a _KISS_ shirt, with Gene Simmons in full makeup right on the front, doing the tongue thing. Oh god. He awkwardly pulled his plaid overshirt shut and buttoned it to hide his obvious 'Morning After' vibe.

Would lunch just come already?

Though it felt like ages, lunch did eventually come around...and Gilbert had a _lot_ of questions to ask. In order to prevent him from dashing out on him, the albino grabbed at Alfred's sleeve, commenting, "Wow, you look like fucking shit. Was that a Kiss shirt you were wearing when you first came into class? When'd you get that? I didn't know you were into that sort of thing..." He went on, finally getting to the more serious stuff. "Seriously dude, where'd you go last night? I mean, right after the concert you kinda just _left_...didn't even take your guitar. It's at my house by the way, you can swing by and pick it up later I guess."

_Oh god, his guitar- his amp_. He hadn't even thought about it. "Uh…" He stared down at some of the food he had stolen from the people around him. He hadn't packed a lunch and he didn't have the money, nor the stomach, for school lunch. He finally stared up at his bassist and rubbed at the back of his neck. "Well, I kind of went home with a dude and-" _Got plowed._ "-You know. I went home with a dude. I think I took his shirt when I ran out on a mad dash to not piss Matt off by being late." _His fucking goody two shoes brother._

"Whoa, really? You got laid?" Gilbert raised his eyebrows. Normally he'd think Alfred was lying and just went home and jacked it, but the evidence seemed to be in the boy's favor. He knew Alfred wasn't into heavy metal. At all. "Who'd you go home with? I mean, I thought I saw you with some goth faggot at the bar afterward, but I didn't think it'd _actually be you_." Goths just weren't the sort of people they hung around.

"Well-" He stopped himself and tried to plan out his words carefully. "He's a totally douchebag, and an asshole and- uh…" Alfred made a motion with his hands, holding them about a foot apart. "But…yeah." If anyone could get what he was trying to say, it would be Gilbert. "And he's got like, a Prince Albert and a Ladder and everything and…oh god, dude, it hurt like a fucking bitch." _And then it was fucking amazing._

Gilbert wasn't gay, but he liked to talk sex, and he didn't mind humoring his best friend. Gaping slightly at the size Alfred motioned, Gilbert remarked, "Dude, you took all of that? I mean, even if I were gay, I think I would have pussied out when I saw the piercings...goddamn..." He couldn't even imagine how those metal things would feel scraping against the inside of his ass. He shuddered.

"No way, dude, it was fucking amazing," Alfred exclaimed, eyes wide and practically twinkling. "Oh my god, those things are like- like, _made_ to go in and out of an ass!" He groaned and cupped his face in both hands. "My ass hurts like a bitch, but jesus christ, I want to do that again. A lot." And yet Ivan seemed to not even want him around in the morning. "The douche didn't even let me have his number."

Gilbert shrugged. "If he's the same goth guy that I see hanging around the bar a lot, I'm sure you'll have no trouble finding him. But yeah, damn, that's cold. Well, it was a one-night stand. I'm not a fan of clingy bitches either." The albino grinned. It was one of the best perks in being in a grunge band, girls just _flocked_ to him.

"Shut up, bassists play third." Alfred made a face as he crossed his arms. "Besides, if you saw a chick with giant tits and tight pussy wouldn't you want to see her again? This guy has a _huge_ dick. Can you blame me for wanting round two?" Maybe after his ass felt a little better. "I don't want a ring or anything, I just want his dick."

"Of course I would. Doesn't mean she'll want me back. Though they always do." Gilbert gave a cocky smirk. "Of course, bitches can't resist _my_ charm, so that's a whole other story. With you...I mean, that's part of the problems with having a really good fuck. You'll want more, but that doesn't mean that fuck will want you back. He probably thinks he's too good for you."

"You're a really bad wingman, you know that?" Alfred made a face and huffed. "Besides, he loved it. I can totally get round two if I wanted. I'd just have to find him again." Next time they played he would see if Ivan was at the bar. _And _he would impress him with his voice.

"Hey, I'm just telling it as it is. Don't get your hopes up. I don't know the details of the story, but if he doesn't even give you a number, he's probably not interested." Gilbert shrugged, not particularly caring. "Besides, he's a goth fag. There's better fish in the sea." He didn't see the appeal in a gloomy, makeup-wearing asshole.

"Yeah, yeah, I know… He's a total faggot, and a dick." Alfred shoved what little food he had taken from his friends and then reached into his back for a pack of smokes. "Whatever, I'm done eating, let's go catch a smoke." He was way ahead of Gilbert, a cigarette already touching between his lips as he fished out his lighter.

"Works for me. You smell like shit anyway. Seriously, did he not even let you shower?" Gilbert asked, pulling out his own pack of cigarettes. They were both 18, and their school allowed the students to smoke during lunch break. "Can I have a light?" He asked once they'd entered the smoking lounge.

Alfred held up his lighter to Gilbert's roll after he had lit his own before he pocketed his lighter. "I think he was in the shower when I left- besides, I was too busy thinking about how Matt was going to like, eat my face off for being late." You could never be too careful around his brother- it was always the quiet ones. "But whatever, I mean, it's not that important. If I get round two, I get round two."

"Your brother's always been a real pain in the ass about this sort of thing, huh? How old's he now? I know he used to rat on us as kids too. He was always the goody-goody 'responsible' one..." Gilbert commented off-handedly. "He still hasn't seen one of our concerts."

"He doesn't like the smell of smoke, and he doesn't drink." Though ironically, his brother wasn't above having a toke every now and then to get through tests and studying. "He's turning 20 this July." Three days before Alfred would turn 19. "He's always thinking he has to be my parent since mom is never around. It gets really irritating."

"Still, seems pretty shitty that he won't even come around for his brother." Gilbert shrugged. He'd probably just ruin the party anyway, but it still didn't seem right. "My brother's so supportive that he's in the band alongside us." Of course, Gilbert had sorta...pushed him into the band. They'd really needed a drummer. But hey, at least Ludwig had agreed to it after Gilbert's constant awesome nagging!

"Yeah, but no one gives a shit about a drummer! They play fourth." No girls really went for them. Oh well, Ludwig could keep the beat well enough, that was all that mattered. "But whatever." Alfred stubbed out his spent cigarette and leaned over the fence over the hils at the edge of the school. "Are we playing at the bar again this weekend?"

"Lud's a fag anyway, I don't think he cares for the whole 'get babes' thing." Gilbert shrugged, sucking on his tar stick. "And yeah. They let bands play there every weekend. We got a damn good reaction compared to the other bands this weekend, so they've agreed to guarantee us a slot every Saturday for the next couple of months. If our popularity stays up, they'll renew the offer. Of course, we don't have to play there every week if we've booked a better venue."

"Well, we can just look around at other bars and shit." Alfred wasn't worried, he knew they had what it took to make themselves comfortable. He wasn't exactly confident about 'the big time' but he knew that they could definitely have fun with it, and go far. "Let's canvas on Fridays and play on Saturdays."

"Sounds good to me." Gilbert agreed, exhaling the smoke while extinguishing his light on the banister. He flicked the bud over the railing and then rested against the side of the school building, waiting for lunch to end. It must've been half an hour by that point.

"I'm gonna drop by Best Buy and get some blank CDs and some new headphones, and shit like that." His mother had given him his allowance and he had been saving up for a lovely pair of headphones- the good kind. Recording studio kind.

Gilbert nodded. "I need a few things too, but I don't have the money for it." He grumbled, sighing. He never had the money for the things he wanted. Though that partially was because he blew his money on stupid shit whenever he did happen to earn a few bucks. It was at that point that the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch.

"Write it down for me, I might do you a favour," Alfred laughed as he picked up his bag and walked with Gilbert down the hall to their next classes. "I'll see you after school for practice, alright?" He gave Gilbert a bump and then went his own way.

* * *

As predicted, Matthew was waiting for Alfred when he came home. His arms were crossed, and he was sitting on the third step of the stairs, glaring at his younger brother when he walked through the door. He didn't fail to notice the boy's indecent attire. Not even bothering with courtesies, he demanded, "Where were you last night? And why'd I receive a call saying that you were tardy for school?"

"Uh… Because I was late for class?" Alfred thought his brother was ridiculous- he was always snippy and tattling. "Let's just not do this, okay?" He unbuttoned his plaid overshirt and tossed it on the couch, showing the rather unflattering t-shirt he had 'borrowed' from Ivan.

"When'd you get _that_ shirt? I've never seen you wear it before. And that still doesn't explain why you didn't come home last night." Matthew gave his brother a look. "Alfred, I'm in college. I don't have the fucking time and patience to watch after your ass like I used to."

Ugh. The 'I'm in college' excuse. Matthew was always holding it over his head. "Dude, shut up, I don't even care. I borrowed the shirt form a friend, I was staying with him last night. My shirt got shit all over it from the bar." He didn't even bother to stay and listen to what that might garner from his brother. "I've got to practice, I'll be upstairs." He had picked up his guitar from Gilbert's house after practicing and just wanted to take his mind off of how clouded it was.

Matthew grabbed Alfred's wrist, not letting him leave just yet. "What do you mean you 'got shit all over it from the bar'? Were you drinking? You're 18, Alfred, not 21."

Alfred yanked his arm back. "No, I was playing on stage. I'm not a kid anymore, Matt, just shut up and leave me alone. You're not my keeper." He stomped up the stairs, guitar case clutched under his arm. "I'm going to plug in and play, so leave me alone." Irritating his brother with outrageously loud noises sounded about right.

"You're right, you're not a kid anymore. So grow the fuck up." Matthew retorted, crossing his arms. "Have you seen your grades recently? Do you even want to go to college? Because at this rate that's looking pretty deplorable." He knew it was a low blow, but really, Alfred needed to get his act together. He skipped school frequently, was often late for class, his grades were plummeting...at this rate it looked like he was going to have to repeat his senior year. And it was all because of that goddamn band of his.

"Shut the fuck up!" Alfred slammed the door shut. After a few minutes, loud blaring of his guitar could be heard, shaking the entire house. Not only was it loud, but it was good. In its own way. Someone who was refined to different music might think it sounded like cats mating.

Matthew sighed, and rubbed his temple. The music honestly made his head hurt, but there wasn't much he could really do. He wasn't their mom, though their mom was hardly certified to be a true mother. They both loved her and all, and she provided for and raised them the best that she could, but it was clear that her absence from their lives was starting to leave a rivet. Grabbing his keys, Matthew decided to go for a drive in order to escape the noisy house.


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred hated shopping. And not just because it was an ornery teenager thing to do, he just hated having to dodge people and search for what he needed, and then force smalltalk with the checkout workers.

He was having a hard time choosing between two brands of headphones, and then he couldn't find the blank CDs! Who in their right mind designed a store with everything in a different spot from it's related items? He grabbed one of the employees in a blue shirt who was talking to an old lady. "Hey, I need some advice on something."

The man yanked his arm out of Alfred's reach, muttering a courteous, "Wait a sec, kid, I'm helpin' someone else at the moment." He turned his attention back towards the old woman. "Look, ma'am, I don't know a lot about computers. If your refrigerator breaks down, give me a call, but I'm not your guy for computer difficulties. I can get the geek squad to help you out with that if you want."

The woman continued to argue with the employee, saying things how all young people knew things about computers. Alfred just groaned and rubbed at his temple, thinking just how much time he was wasting. He looked around, and found there were no other employees within sight. They knew how to hide when you needed them.

So he just sat and waited. He watched the employee make short quips to the woman, and slowly realized who he was looking at. "…Ivan?" He hadn't even recognized him without the makeup.

Ivan turned his attention towards Alfred out of reflex of hearing his name being called. He gave Alfred a confused look before slowly recognizing him as well. At that point his expression dead-panned. "Oh. It's you. What do you want?" He began to ignore the rambling old woman, tired of arguing with her. She eventually got the drift and left, muttering things about 'kids these days' and how rude they were.

"Well, uh… I came in to buy some blank CDs and headphones." He gave Ivan the look over, and then grinned. "Didn't recognize you without the piercings and the makeup. Did they make you take out your Prince Albert too?" he sneered, having fun with just how much Ivan looked like he was _conforming_ to society. "You look cute in the blue shirt."

Ivan quirked a brow. "Most employers don't allow their employees to wear piercings or anything to work. I'm an adult, I need a job. I can live with looking 'normal' as long as I get paid." He shrugged, scrutinizing the boy's attire. "And really, Alberto, I don't see you wearing your grunge shit in public either. What's up with the tie?" He gave it a yank.

"My name is Alfred, you fag. And I had to go to church this morning." He swatted Ivan's hand away with a huff. He held up the two sets of headphones. "Tell me which one is better. I'll pick the opposite one since you'd obviously pick the bad one to spite me." And with that, he'd actually pick the one Ivan told him was good! …His brain was starting to hurt. "I didn't come here just to see you, believe it or not."

Ivan snorted, "How cute. Did your mommy make you go?" He sighed, looking at both of the headsets Alfred had chosen. He would tell him the truth; he was professional when it came to his job, and he didn't really hate the kid. The blond was certainly _annoying_, but he wasn't bad enough to be worthy of his distaste. He could be amusing sometimes, even. Holding one of the boxes up, Ivan stated, "This one has better quality, but the other is more durable. It'll last longer. So it depends upon what you're looking for." He handed them back to Alfred.

"Yeah, sure, she did." Alfred's mother was never even around long enough to tell him what to do. "Great, I have to choose now… Also, where are the blank CDs?" He glanced down at the headphones, and chose the one that was better quality. He would just treat them better than he usually did with his headphones. "You never answered my question, did they make you take out the Prince Albert?" He grinned, tempted to check himself.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ivan rolled his eyes, brushing his hair back. "And the blank CDs are over there towards the back." He pointed in the direction they were in. "Along with the office supplies. You can't miss them."

"Office supplies? Yeesh, how come you put things essential like that next to the office supplies?" He huffed and tucked the headphones under his arm as he tossed the other pair on a shelf. "And you know, I think I will check for myself." With a devilish grin, he reached in and yanked Ivan's pants out, and then shoving a hand down.

Ivan made a sudden, startled noise when the boy shoved his hand down his pants, flinching when he felt that hand grip his cock. Trying not to make a scene, Ivan yanked Alfred's hand away from his crotch, hissing in a low voice, "We're in public, what the fuck do you think you're doing? Are you trying to get me fired?"

Alfred could only grin up at the Russian. "Looks like they don't make you take it out, hunh? That must suck, having to put 'em back in when you're done with the day." He couldn't stop smiling- he was just so damn smug. "Do you think that I'll get to see it again anytime soon?"

"I think the concept of a one-night stand is that it only lasts for one night." Ivan grunted, though he smirked lightly. "But it's nice to know you miss my cock already." He turned back to his work, putting materials back in their rightful place. Fucking kids, grabbing shit and not putting them back where they belong.

"I don't miss you, just figured you'd miss _me_." The bitter jealousy was obvious in Alfred's tone. "Whatever, I've got shit to do. Maybe I'll hit you up at work again, later." He disappeared behind a shelf and peered around it as he watched the Russian go on working. Damn, that was discouraging. Not that he was actually discouraged.

"Or not. You're a distraction; I need to actually _work_ while I'm at work." Ivan sighed, not returning the sentiment. He didn't plan on seeing the boy again, really. He was just another fuck, nothing really special.

Alfred said nothing more, and turned around to go get his blank CDs. Whatever, he was done with Ivan anyway.

0-0

Alfred was setting up for their performance on stage at the bar, a half smoked cigarette between his lips as he set up his amp. He glanced down at the audience, and then at the bar.

Was that…?

It was.

"I'll be right back," he snapped back to Gilbert as he hopped off the stage to sift through the crowd and come up to the bar. He jumped up on the barstool right beside Ivan. "Hey, good lookin', you from around these parts?" He gave himself the sexually charged southern drawl for effect.

Ivan took one glance at Alfred before groaning, shutting his eyes and knocking back another shot. The vodka burning his throat, he gritted, "What are you doing back? They're really letting you play again? Or are you stalking me."

"They offered us a spot every Saturday." Alfred spun in the barstool like a child would. "Just happened to see you at the bar. So, you gonna sit and watch us play? You're gonna sit and watch us play." Alfred didn't wait for Ivan to be the decider of that.

"Well, I know which day to avoid the bar now." Ivan sighed, drinking some more. It'd been his favorite bar too. Goddammit. He gave Alfred a grin, turning in his seat. "I was actually thinking about leaving soon, so no, I don't believe I will. There's a hot chick over there in the corner I'm sure I can seduce within minutes, I think I'll be taking her home tonight." He nodded towards another goth woman in the corner. Her hair was a vibrant red, her makeup dark. Piercings lined her face. She wasn't the epitome of beautiful, but her body looked good enough to Ivan. Better than dealing with the kid again.

"Whoa, hey, you said you were a fag, why are you going off to the hetero train all of the sudden?" Had Ivan duped him? Was he just after a good ass, man or woman? This was frustrating. "And you should stay! I've been practicing and I'm going to rock the house- now that I'm actually, ya'know, gonna be a regular here."

"I just said that to let you know that sexual activities between us were an option; I was playing hard-to-get that entire time. Fuck, you were dense." Ivan shook his head, lighting a smoke. "Honestly, I do prefer men, but it doesn't really matter too much to me as long as they're pliant and tight. And why would I want to stay and listen to your pussy-ass music?"

"Uh, because, ya'know, you insulted me on it the last time and you should see how I've grown and strengthened my weaknesses." God, that was such a gay speech. "And you should stick around to actually hear some _real_ music instead of that nasty ass metal you listen to."

There was then a moment of silence between them.

"I still have your shirt."

"Keep it." Ivan grunted, though he was all bravado. He'd noticed the boy had taken his shirt...his favorite Kiss shirt. Goddammit. He took another draw of his cigarette, groaning, "Fine, I'll watch your gay fucking band play. You're giving me that shirt back afterward. Better not be playing games with me, bitch."

Alfred couldn't help but grin. "Good. I'll give it back to you after the show. And maybe we can arrange something for you to give me back my Kurt Cobain shirt at a later date." He didn't stick around to hear an answer- he left promises of sexual favours in the air to permeate until he could return.

Ivan didn't know what the boy was talking about, but he didn't really care. He folded his arms and glared at the stage, waiting for Alfred and his band to get on with it. All of them were punkass kids, probably about the same age too. So far he wasn't impressed.

Alfred had renewed energy- which was perfect for getting right up on stage. He had no problem with playing in front of everyone, he loved it even. He started off with a good riff on his strings, just to get a quick warm up. They didn't even introduce themselves, just let everything they played do the talking for them.

Ivan's expression didn't change throughout the performance. He would have walked out before the first song was over if it hadn't been for the fact that Alfred had his shirt. He didn't enjoy the music, he didn't enjoy Alfred's voice, and he made that lack of enjoyment apparent. He could tell that a couple of the members _did_ in fact have talent, but none of them were Alfred, and they were all wasting that talent by performing such a shitty genre.

The songs seemed to whiz by, faster than Alfred particularly wanted. But when they were done and everyone was cheering, he bowed and grinned and made his way off stage. He was panting and breathing heavy as he ran straight to Ivan, as if seeking out his approval. "Well?"

Ivan was silent for a moment, glaring at Alfred's sweat-covered face apathetically. Finally, he responded, "Well what? Are you going to return my shirt now?"

"Well, I don't have anything else to wear." He was lying through his teeth- every band member brought an extra shirt for after they went on stage, since it got so hot and sweaty and gross. "You'll have to take me home with you to get it." So long as Ivan didn't go home with that other hussie.

"Then you can go home shirtless. Now take it off and fork it over." Ivan held his hand out, patiently waiting for the boy to do as he was told. "I'm going home with that woman over there. She looks like a good fuck. I've already had a piece of your ass, and I'm not interested. I know why you're trying to make me take you home with me, and it's not fucking working."

Alfred stuck his tongue out at the Russian. "_Fine_, geez, I mean, toss me out while I'm sweaty and shirtless, why don'tcha?" He Pulled the shirt off and held it out- it was sweaty and smelled a lot like Alfred. "Have fun cleaning that. Didn't see a washer in your apartment, gotta go to the laundromat?" Oh man, Ivan was going to be smelling his sweat and stink for days. He couldn't help but grin at that. Score one for Alfred.

"Da, but I don't see why that's any of your business." Ivan gave him a tight grin as he yanked the shirt out of the boy's grip. "Thanks for the shirt, you're a doll. Now excuse me as I go make a move on that woman." He commenced in shoving past the boy, approaching the woman in the corner.

"I hope you get crabs!" Alfred called after him. A rather ballsy, and rude, comment to throw out, but he didn't stick around for any more, jumping over a couple drunks and running to his bag backstage where he had a spare shirt. He came out just in time to see Ivan sweet talking the lady at the booth. Except that lady was apparently none too happy to be called a lady.

A couple of moments later and Ivan was slapped across the face for the insinuation. Apparently the "woman" had actually been a man in a drag. He didn't appreciate being referred to as a lady. Ivan tried to amend it, "I like men too, don't be like that. Come on, I'll show you a good time regardless."

"Man, that must suck ass," Alfred laughed from across the bar as he watched the man punch Ivan instead. Despite being a crossdresser, the man wasn't gay, either. Alfred found this incredibly amusing. But at the same time he couldn't help but be confused. Not wanting to be called a woman, or assumed gay? Oh well, everyone had their kicks. He walked up to the Russian and grinned down at him. "Touch break, hunh?"

"No kidding." Ivan grunted, rubbing his cheek. "Fucking prick. People who wear drags shouldn't be so sensitive to being assumed gay or womanly, I mean, goddamn." He turned his attention back towards Alfred before pulling lightly at his shirt. "Fucking liar, I knew you had to have had another shirt...either that or you were the stupidest 'rocker' I've ever seen. Honestly, either excuse is plausible."

"What can I say, I try to be opportunistic." Alfred grinned and glanced over at the man Ivan had tried to hit on. "Well, since you struck out you want to hit it with the catcher instead?"

Ivan groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment, but nodded. "You know what, fine. Your ass is good enough, I suppose. Don't expect a third lay, though. I'm going to fuck your brains out tonight, and that's going to be the end of us, got it?" He really didn't even like fucking the same person _twice_, but he really wanted to get laid that night. He'd let it slide.

"Hey, who am I to complain?" Alfred offered a hand to the Russian, and reached into his pocket for his phone with the other hand. He texted Gilbert that he was going to head out early and to take his guitar and amp to his house. That taken care off, he gave Ivan the rest of his attention. "You know, it's too bad that you're so damn picky."

"Why do you say that?" Ivan grunted, allowing his hand to be held as they left the bar. He knew they looked pretty fucking gay exiting like that, but he didn't really give a shit.

"Never fucking the same guy twice? You're ridiculous. It's hard to find dudes willing to give or take dick." Alfred had a hard time finding gay guys, anyway. Of course, he also wasn't as flexible as Ivan, and he lacked a gaydar. As much as he boasted about it, he mostly just went up to flaming dudes and told them he could suck dick real good.

"Oh, it's not that hard. Ever been to a goth club? They're swarming with fags." Ivan snorted, continuing along. "Besides, I have a car. I'm not limited to this area, and I'm not limited to only men. It's fairly easy to go about life with only one-night stands. Besides, it's not like they constitute my life...I've had my fair amount of relationships as well."

"Really? Did you like any of them? It's hard to think of you in a relationship." Alfred found new hope in those words as he was pulled out to the parking lot. "And you have a car? Awesome, you should drive me places!"

"No, I just commenced a relationship with them for shits and giggles." Ivan returned sarcastically. "I'm not looking for a relationship currently. I've had enough for one lifetime, and they've all ended horribly." He lit a smoke and inhaled it. They'd be at his home in minutes, but he decided to smoke anyway. He planned to take his time with this fuck. "And jesus- can you not see that I have no interest in you? There's not going to be a next time. I'm not driving you anywhere."

"You should still drive me around. Like to another bar! I want to get a little more colour in my life, maybe find some other dudes to fuck." Most guys would open up their pants whenever they heard that he bottomed. Of course, in the past he had never actually gotten around the sex part, just blowjobs and handies. "Can I have a smoke?"

Ivan didn't respond verbally, handing him a smoke. "You're too young to be hanging around people like me, kid. I'm sure some of your friends have cars, go with them. Honestly, you're still in highschool. I graduated from college 4 years ago." Lot of good that did him.

"Isn't this when I'm supposed to be doing dangerous things and hanging out with shady people?" Alfred sidled up right beside the Russian as he lit his cigarette and got cozy beside his companion. Air quotes around the word companion. "What if I like them older?"

"It's not a matter of what you want, it's a matter of what I want. I don't like my men below the drinking age." Ivan rolled his eyes as they finally approached the apartment building. "We'll take the elevator this time, so we don't wear you out before we've even started. I don't want to carry you."

"We couldn't have taken the elevator the last time?" Alfred huffed, stubbing out his cigarette and tucking it into his pocket to smoke the rest of it later. "And I have an ID that says I'm above the drinking age, I can just show that whenever we're together."

"That's not what I meant, Alfred. I meant you're an immature little shit, and I don't have much interest in having to babysit you." Ivan was cold with his words, entering the elevator.

"I don't need a babysitter, I need a dick. And you fit in both sense of the words." Alfred tried not to show how much those words stung- they didn't sting that bad, he was just discouraged a little by them. He could get through to Ivan. He joined Ivan in the elevator, grinning as the door closed. "You wanna make out?"

"Anything to shut you up." Ivan replied, the words barely escaping him as he tugged Alfred into a harsh kiss, their tongues colliding and rubbing against each other sensually. He held the boy's lean body up against his own, feeling his way down towards his ass. Even if it was the second time, Alfred still had an amazing ass.

Even with those harsh words, Alfred was absolutely delighted by the kiss. It meant that Ivan still wanted it, no matter how annoying Ivan said he was. He kissed back eagerly, arms looped around his neck and grinding against him. "You know, I don't mind, you can have my ass whenever you want," he teased as he breathed heavy against Ivan's lips. "No strings attached."

Ivan merely grunted in return, but considered those words. Alfred was a decent fuck with a nice ass; he might not mind exploiting the boy's apparent obsession with him. Grinding his crotch against the other's, Ivan deepened the kiss, gripping the back of Alfred's head in order to intensify the kiss. Once they'd made it to the top floor, Ivan took Alfred's hand and dragged him to his room, ready to get this show on the road.

Alfred marched along behind him like a puppy, smiling wide and pushing up against the Russian from behind as he was lead out. "I want it," he whispered huskily in the Russian's ear. He pulled away, removing all touch. He wanted to tease him and make him work for it. If Ivan could play hard-to-get then he could play too.

Ivan smirked, "Of course you want it, you were practically begging me to let you come back to my place." He hastily pulled his shirt off, tossing it aside as he flopped back on his bed. He motioned the boy over to straddle him.

Alfred briefly wondered if he would actually get to ride Ivan this time. That was what he really wanted. He practically jumped on top of the Russian, tossing off his shirt and then working on his pants, shoving them down and wriggling about until he could safely grind down, bare cock on the soft material of Ivan's skinny jeans. "You are a serious faggot, you know?" he breathed out with a laugh as he examined Ivan's entire attire.

"No more than you are." Ivan returned, putting his arms behind his head and allowing the boy to grind down against him. He watched the boy above him and his naked glory, his blond hair tousled from the concert. Despite being annoying, Alfred was pretty cute...and sexy. He could imagine fucking the boy again sometime. And maybe a few times after that.

Alfred was delighted to see Ivan enjoying the sight of him on top of him. "Can we just fuck now?" He was about to toss out their favourite insult to call one another, but then he remembered Ivan didn't actually like being called a fag. He never got the story behind that- but at the same time Ivan had no reason not to toss it out right back at him. He could actually understand that, though.

"No foreplay? I'm disappointed." Ivan got up on his elbows, looking back at the boy. He lifted his hand up and swiped his thumb across his bottom lip. "Sure you don't want to suck me first? You seemed to have a liking to my piercings." He flicked his focus from Alfred's lips to his eyes. "I'll give you a treat afterward if you do."

"Treat?" Alfred perked up, much like a dog might when hearing its favourite word. "Okay!" He was more than happy to slide down Ivan's body and yank his pants down, stroking at his shaft. He made sure to give every individual piercing a rub. "How long did these take to heal?" He wanted some of his own, he just wanted to make sure he could still play with his little man when he actually had it.

"Gee, Alfred, you really know how to make this sexy." Ivan commented sardonically as he observed the boy's puppy-like reaction. "It took probably about 7 weeks to heal. And it hurts. A lot. But it's worth it...bitches just bend over backwards to suck and fuck it." He groaned at the attention to his shaft, petting Alfred's hair. "God, that's it. Just like that. Take it in your mouth now."

"Doesn't the Ladder take longer?" Ivan must have only meant the Prince. He licked his lips and smiled as he came closer, breathing hot over the cock in his hands. He pressed his lips to the very tip, and pressed his tongue piercing against theball on the end of Ivan's Prince Albert. He looked up with bright eyes, wanting to see every face the Russian made.

Ivan bit back a moan as he felt Alfred's tongue piercing against his own. "It took much longer, da. I couldn't have unprotected sex until about 6 months after I had it done. Couldn't even have _protected_ sex for 3 months." It had been a horrid and painful experience. His cock was sore for a month, but in the end it was worth it. All of the sex he'd had afterward had been total _bliss_. "Stop being such a fucking cocktease and take it in already, fuck."

"But that's what I do best, isn't it?" Alfred snickered and took in more of Ivan's cock, swallowing in as much as he could. He wondered if he could take in more than anyone else who had been with Ivan. He would be proud if he could. He moaned as he felt every single piercing sliding down his throat. Well, except for the ones he couldn't reach. Damn.

Ivan let out a hoarse moan at that, looking down at the boy with his lips wrapped around his cock. He squirmed slightly whenever he felt that piercing brush against his sensitive skin, adoring the feeling. He tugged on the boy's hair, breathing, "Look up at me when you suck my dick. I want to see those eyes." Those wide, blue, piercing eyes.

Alfred gasped, eyes snapping up to look at the Russian. He could understand that compulsion to see, the _need_ to look people in the eyes when they were sucking your dick. He pulled off, tongue laving Ivan's shaft with saliva. "Enjoying yourself?"

"You're pretty good at sucking cock. It's surprising seeing as you were a virgin last time we fucked. Keep sucking..." He added the last part softly, massaging the back of Alfred's head and pushing him closer to his cock. It was amusing, cute even, seeing that pink tongue peek out and lap at his member like that...though he much preferred it when Alfred's entire mouth encased his cock. It was alluring.

"I practiced on things. And I've sucked dick before- everyone's loved it." He had never failed to please a man with his mouth. He dove right back down onto Ivan's shaft, suckling sweetly and bobbing his head. He had to be careful with Ivan's piercings, lest they catch on his lip, or the inside of his mouth. or worse, his throat.

Ivan snorted, "What, the typical banana or cucumber? Or perhaps you managed to buy a dildo somehow..." He entertained the thought of Alfred sucking on a particularly large cucumber, trying to learn how to suck dick. Definitely amusing. Ivan moaned some more as he pushed Alfred further down on his cock.

"I did at first," Alfred snickered after he had pulled off. He gasped and slid his tongue over his teeth, and then his lips. He could taste Ivan's pre so easily. "I bought a dildo a few months ago- nine inches. I could get almost seven in my mouth." He was getting better with Ivan's dick too- it had been a minor challenge to get over the piercings, but he had succeeded and was making leaps and bounds.

"Hmm...that's interesting. I rarely suck cock." Ivan responded with a shrug. He'd only really done it to his partners in the past, and even with them he'd probably only done it maybe once or twice. Penises just didn't interest him that much to the point that he wanted one in his ass or mouth. Frottage and handjobs were another story. Ivan pulled Alfred into a kiss, ravaging the boy's mouth as he held his lithe body close.

Alfred gasped softly as he was kissed so heavily, so hard and feverishly. He kissed back equally as hard, delighted by the attention. "Fuck me," he murmured, more as a curse than any actual begging of further attention. Of course, he wouldn't mind the actual fucking part either.

"Oh? But I haven't given you your treat yet..." Ivan clicked his tongue, smiling deviously at the boy. "Well, if you don't want it, I _suppose_ we can just skip it..." He grabbed a hold of Alfred's ass once more, kneading it greedily.

A gasp escaped Alfred, flushing as he heard the Russian's threat. "No, give it to me," he demanded, not specifying _which_ he wanted to be given. "I want my treat," he explained further, pushing back with his hands on the mattress and leaning back on them. Was he going to get a blowjob? But Ivan had just said he rarely did it… But that would make it all the better!

Ivan gave Alfred a teasing smack on the ass as he grinned. "Get on your hands and knees, ass facing me." Considering Alfred's virginal status the last time they'd done this, Ivan doubted Alfred had ever experienced anything like this before. He leaned back against the headboard, waiting for the boy to move into the proper position. "Then I'll give you your treat."

Alfred was confused, wondering if his 'treat' was just fucking doggy style. "I thought I was riding you," he whined, despite how he rolled over on his hands and knees anyway, ass in the air, facing the Russian. He was going to punch the other if he found out he was just shafting him out of his chance to finally ride him.

Ivan slicked his fingers up with lube before grabbing a hold of Alfred's soft, doughy ass, massaging it for a few moments. He spread his cheeks wide, staring down at Alfred's pink entrance, smirking. Without another word, Ivan stuck his tongue out, playfully swiping it across the boy's entrance.

Alfred yelped in surprise as he felt Ivan's hot tongue slide over his sensitive hole, groaning as it twitched. "Sh-shit, warn a guy, will you? G-geez, could have just said that you wanted your tongue in my ass." Was Ivan going to just eat out his ass? That sounded…oddly nice. Was it supposed to sound gross? Oh well, whatever.

Not ceasing in his grin, Ivan began to rim the boy more fervently. He ran his tongue along the hole before eventually deciding to stick it in. He tongue-fucked the boy, eating him out as he massaged his cheeks. While he wouldn't put his mouth on someone's penis, eating out someone's pussy was an entirely different sensation. He moved his hands down to grip at Alfred's cock, stroking it as he lathered the boy's entrance with his tongue.

Alfred moaned, reaching back to spread his ass to help the Russian get in deeper and get _more_. "F-fuck, you need to do this more often. Not gonna suck my dick, but you'll eat out my ass?" He grinned and moaned, deciding to just put his foot in his mouth. Or his face in the mattress, that worked too. Either way, he just wanted to shut up and enjoy it.

Ivan got deeper, pressing his tongue down Alfred's tight hole, feeling the muscles spasm around it. He enjoyed making his lovers respond so pleasantly, moaning and begging for him. Giving the boy a few more licks and swipes of the tongue, Ivan decided to incorporate his fingers into the mix. Might as well prepare him at the point. Spreading the hole out with his fingers, Ivan continued fuck him with his tongue, not paying attention to his comments. He grabbed the canister of lube from off to the side while he was at it.

"Oh, _fuck_," Alfred whimpered, crying out with every lap inside his body. The heat of Ivan's tongue, the way it twisted and writhed within him, everything was perfect. He mewled with every touch and motion, every little twitch. If this was the sexual life he was going to live, he could do this until he died.

All smiles, Ivan eventually retreated his tongue from the boy's ass, decided to finger him instead. He lubed 4 of his digits up before suddenly shoving two of them inside the boy at once. He figured that after that preparation Alfred could take two at once. Massaging his inner caverns, Ivan purred, "How was that for a treat?"

A soft yelp escaped Alfred as two fingers were pushed inside him simultaneously. He groaned and buried his face into the sheets. Damn. He pulled back out to face the Russian, knowing he had to man up. "You should do it more often." There was a pause, air heavy around them. "Fuck me. With a warm up stunt like that, I deserve it."

"Sure you don't want to fuck yourself? I thought you wanted to ride?" Ivan grinned, twisting his fingers within the boy's hole. He added a third one. "Knew you'd enjoy it. I love eating out my women, and they love it too." He snorted, pulsing his fingers in and out of Alfred's tight hole.

"I do, lay down and let me do it." Alfred's head was muddy with lust and hazy pleasure. How was he supposed to ride if he couldn't even think straight? Maybe that was the point. "Just…do it, I'm gonna ride." He was spreading himself out again, wanting more that the Russian had to offer. "I don't want to hear you talking about- ahh- v-vaginas… That's gross. And don't call me 'your woman' you dickwad, or I'll punch you in the dick."

"Awh, you're one of those faggots. That's cute." Ivan snickered at the whole 'vagina' thing. He understood that not all people were as enthusiastic about the female genitalia as he was, but it was still adorable to hear the other essentially call them "icky." He laid back on the mattress and put one hand behind his head, looking at the boy expectantly. "Well, let's get to it, da?"

"Shut up, I'm gay, I hate vaginas," Alfred snapped back, rolling up on his thighs and then launching himself into Ivan's lap, straddling him properly. "Fuck…" He wanted that dick in his ass, he wanted tof eel every piercing sliding inside of him, every barbel and every ball pushing against the perfect bundle of nerves.

Smirking, Ivan massaged Alfred's hips. "Slick my dick up first, will you? I forgot to do it earlier. Don't want any tears or scraping."

"Shit, yeah…" Alfred snatched up the lube and spread it all over Ivan's cock, making sure to lube up every piercing separately. He wanted them to feel good, not tear him apart. Which was definitely what would happen if he wasn't careful. "Did they say these were meant for anal sex, or did you have to just…uh, guess and check?" He figured that lots of lube was a good bet anyway, even without the piercings.

"Sweetie, I think it's safe to say that most men who get piercings on their cock are gay." Ivan snorted, continuing to rub Alfred's hips. "I've fucked many men besides you without a problem. Don't worry about it." He shuddered as that hand glided down his cock, the feeling of skin splendid against his piercings.

"No, I'm asking because I want to get these kind of piercings," Alfred huffed, making a face at the Russian as he gripped him and slowly- very slowly- began to sink down. He moaned, eyes rolling back in his head as he felt that perfect Prince Albert pop inside him, and then rub him in all the right ways. "F-fuck, oh god…" His legs were twitching as he sunk down, popping every barbel inside him one by one.

Ivan couldn't help but bark a laugh at that comment. "Oh god, Alfred, you're too precious to get these sort of piercings. I can see you squealing like a girl before the operation even began." Ivan flicked the head of Alfred's cock, trying to stifle his laughter. It wasn't hard as the boy lowered himself onto his member, groans and moans escaping the larger man as he felt his piercings brush against Alfred's entrance. He kept his hold on Alfred's waist firm in order to keep the manuever steady.

Alfred yelped as his cock was flicked and flushed red, smacking Ivan's chest. "Shut up, I want something there!" It was almost like jewelry, but for your dick. Of course he wanted one! "It's wicked hardcore and it feels awesome. I'm getting one." He was eighteen, he could go and get one right now! He didn't have the money for it, unfortunately. He was saving, though. He shuddered and started to rock his hips, mewling and twitching as Ivan's cock moved minimally. "Just sh-shut up so we can fuck."

Ivan chortled, "It's painful, and it hurts for weeks. You won't even be able to have sex for a while afterward, but actually, that might not be too bad for you considering you've managed to go 18 years without getting laid. Really, I lost my virginity at 14." He rolled his hips fluidly up into Alfred's warm hole, showing his prowess. He knew how to fuck a bitch.

Alfred made a face. "That's just sick." Call him old fashioned, but he liked to wait a little longer. "I've been doing sexual shit since I was fifteen." Not too much longer, of course. "I just didn't have a dick up there until now." He splayed his hands on Ivan's chest and got comfortable before he raised his hips, and then slammed right back down. "Fuck, oh god… This is fucking amazing," he murmured as he tossed his head back, lower body twitching like crazy. He had to actually try to keep himself straight in order to move himself properly.

"You finally admit you're a virgin." Ivan grunted, hissing at the pleasurable warmth that enveloped his cock. He rocked up into Alfred's heat, pulling the boy's body down by the hips to quicken the pace. He smirked as he looked at the boy deviously, massaging his body with his large hands.

"Was a virgin," Alfred corrected. He would have cursed it, but he decided it wasn't worth it. He was too busy having fun with the actual sex taking place. He moaned as Ivan gripped his ass and kneaded him. "Fuck, you know just how to make it feel great, you know…"

"Fourteen years and still going. I have plenty of experience." Ivan took the opportunity to grip Alfred's shoulder, thrusting up into his tight hole as he pulled the boy down into a fiesty kiss. "You look so sexy bouncing in my lap like this. Mmn, harder." He tweaked the boy's nipples with his fingers, rubbing it in circles as he observed the sweat sheening on the other's slender, tanned body. Beautiful.

One of Alfred's hands clutched at Ivan's wrist where he was playing with his nipples. "Think I could get nipple rings?" he teased breathlessly as he did just as Ivan asked of him, bouncing hard and faster in his lap, knees folded on either side of the Russian's legs to give him the perfect amount of leverage. "They take a while to heal…but you'd be able to play with them."

Ivan was tempted to say yes, but he knew nipple piercings took a while to heal. He didn't know how involved he'd want to be with Alfred by the time they healed. He hardly wanted anything to do with him _now_. Though he was a good fuck..."They'd look sexy on you." Ivan nodded, not giving him a direct answer. He groaned as his cock piercings were rubbed again, the friction very pleasurable. He aimed for Alfred's sweet spot.

Alfred wondered if he could get something more than just dick or nipple piercings, but the thought disappeared quickly as he was speared on Ivan's shaft once more. He bucked down on the thrusts inside him, moaning as his eyes rolled back in his head, "Oh fuck…fuck…"

Ivan grasped at Alfred's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. He felt like he was on the verge of orgasm, and he wanted the younger male to come first. Making sure to hit the boy's sweet spot dead-on with his piercing, Ivan groaned as he felt the boy's muscles spasm around his cock. God, Alfred's ass was simply wonderful.

Alfred was coming before Ivan could even tell him how perfect his ass was. He tossed his head back and cried out with a whimper, legs going into spasms before he flopped over on top of the Russian. "Fuck, that was…" Amazing. _Spectacular._ He closed his eyes just for a moment, and probably nodded off. Not that he would admit it.

"Hey! Fuck, Alfred, I'm not _d__one_ yet..." He grabbed Alfred's ass, fucking it as hard and as quickly as he could in an effort to hurry up and finish. A few moments later, Ivan came, his breathing heavy and quick. He kissed down Alfred's neck, dragging his fingers down his slick body. "Hmm...that was a lot better than last time..." He pulled his cock out of the boy's loosened hole, the removal making a slick popping noise.

Alfred snorted as he looked up. "What?" He wouldn't admit he might have dozed off for those moments. The raucous movements had woken him. He rolled over, right beside the Russian with a soft sigh. "That was great… I liked it. A lot."

Ivan skated his hand through the boy's blond hair, humming, "Much better than last time. I enjoyed it." Wouldn't mind doing it again, but Ivan wouldn't say that. He didn't want to get the kid's hopes up. "You're still inexperienced though."

"The way to fix that is to keep doing it." Alfred couldn't help but grin, making little delighted noises as Ivan stroked his hair. He really liked doing this, especially with Ivan. Whether he liked Ivan as well remained to be seen. of course, he did really enjoy his dick. And those piercings were the icing on the erotic cake.

"Doesn't mean it has to be with me." Ivan flicked Alfred's nose, but smiled. He shifted a little. "Listen, I don't want to get...involved with anything, alright? I don't want any ties, no relationships, nothing...but I supposed we can fuck around sometimes. But on _my_ terms. No more blackmailing me for sex by witholding my shit, got it? And I'm not dedicated to you, so don't act like a pussy whenever I sometimes choose to fuck other people even though you're available."

Alfred stuck his tongue out at the Russian. "Maybe you shouldn't let me walk out the door wearing your shirt tomorrow, then?" He was glad it was Sunday tomorrow. He and Ivan might be able to have breakfast. "Will you not kick me out like right after I wake up tomorrow? I like to sleep in and you can make me breakfast." So eloquent. While it was irritating Ivan didn't want to even attempt to hide his willingness to be with others, Alfred wouldn't complain. "No strings attached, you got it."

"You're essentially my booty-call, I don't want any confusion or mix-ups." Ivan grunted, squeezing Alfred's ass for emphasis. "And da, you can stay a little I guess. I have to go to work around 10 though, so don't expect to sleep in very late. I'll buy you coffee on my way to work, how's that sound? I assume you can get home from the store pretty easily, considering how I think you were alone when you ran into me the other day."

Alfred grunted as his ass was squeezed. He didn't like the idea of being a 'booty-call', but he deigned not to fight it. He was getting a good deal. "Yeah, I just take one bus to get home. And thanks for buying me coffee. I like hazelnut lattés with créme brulée and caramel on top of whipped cream."

"You're such a faggot." Ivan snorted, but laid back on the bed. He pulled Alfred closer, slinging an arm around him. "You're going to order that for yourself, no way in hell I'm remembering that shit." He pulled the blankets up around them.

"You think I'm actually going to be awake to remember it?" Alfred laughed as he nuzzled against the Russian. "Mmm… Whatever, but thanks anyway. Faggot." He gave Ivan's dick a good grope to assure him he was just teasing.

Ivan flicked the back of Alfred's head and muttered a low "brat", but said nothing more. He kissed the boy on the forehead, inhaling his sweet, young scent, and shut his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of days had passed and Ivan was on the job, donned in his normal blue collared-shirt. He really hated having to conform to the store's attire-taking out his facial piercings was a pain in the ass. Putting them back in wasn't any better. Regardless, he believed he pulled the normal look off pretty well. Nobody could really tell he was a goth when he didn't wear his makeup...except for maybe the tattoos that ran down his forearm. Details.

Ivan hadn't seen, heard from, or fucked Alfred since the night he got rejected by the drag queen. Which was fine, Ivan hadn't really been needing Alfred's assistance anyway. He was glad the boy was respecting his terms; he really had thought the boy would have bugged him by now. The kid was so clingy afterall. Well, Ivan was glad. He didn't like having Alfred hang off his shoulder all of the time anyway.

"Hey, Ivan!" Unfortunately for Ivan, Alfred was intending to ruin that streak. Alfred rolled up beside Ivan and held up two bags. "I came in for some music, and then I ran to McDonald's and figured I should come back and pay you a visit!" He'd snuck the McDonald's bag in through the plastic bag that held his new CDs. "When do you get off?"

Ivan sighed, staring back at the kid. "I thought we had an agreement that I'd be the one calling the shots here." He'd jynxed it. Goddammit. He leaned against the shelf, scrutinizing the bag. He wasn't a fan of McDonalds, nor did he really want to spend time with Alfred...but the kid had gone out of his way to buy him food. And the sex wasn't bad. With a groan, Ivan replied, "I get off in half an hour. Really, Alfred, you should tell me about these kinds of things. What if I had plans?"

"Then I would eat the food that I had bought for you." Alfred shrugged and lowered the bags. "Cool, should I just wait outside for you?" He wasn't worried about Ivan having other plans- he was confident in his ability to sway him. "I was just in the store, alright? I mean, I needed my CDs for the band to get a feel, and I saw you working by the movies. So I figured I'd grab us some grub. You're not _that_ upset by it, are you?" Alfred flashed a winning smile, pearly white.

When he wasn't in his grunge outfitting, Alfred had a rather 'American Dream Boy' look to him. White teeth, blue eyes, blonde hair, a tie and a blazer- _his Sunday best_- and all while toting around hardcore grunge CDs.

"I'll let it slide this time." Ivan smiled tightly, turning back towards his work. He was supposed to be stocking the shelves. "You can wait outside or you can wait here. As long as you're not a distraction, I don't care." If it weren't for the fact that Alfred was going back on the rules Ivan had laid down, he'd probably enjoy the company. His job could be very mundane.

"I'll sit here, I don't mind waiting to eat." Alfred went ahead and just leaned against the shelf, even going so far as to sit on one of the displays available. "This is really boring," he said ten minutes in. Grease was starting to seep through the bag.

Ivan sighed, rolling his eyes. A typical teenage statement. Fishing through his khaki pants, the man pulled out a set of keys and tossed them to Alfred. "Here. You know what my car looks like. It should be near the front. Go sit in the car while I finish my work. You can turn on the AC and the radio if you like." It'd get Alfred out of his hair.

"Oh, cool!" Alfred made a noise of delight and snatched up the keys. He ran out the door to Ivan's car, where he promptly started to eat in the passenger seat, with the radio blasting a station that frequently played grunge. It didn't take much to keep him amused.

Snorting at Alfred's childish enthusiasm as he scurried, Ivan went back to work. Fifteen minutes later he got off, walking out the automatic door to see that his car was blasting music in the parking lot. Grumbling customers hurried towards the door, giving the car harsh glares. Ivan groaned as he trudged up towards his car, sliding inside as he immediately shut off the music. Giving Alfred a look, the man growled, "Could it kill you to listen to that garbage at a normal level? You're disturbing everyone." Ivan could admit to listening to some loud music when he was driving, but that was on the _street_.

"Yes." Alfred shrugged and held out the greasy bag of McDonald's. "Here's your food. Can I suck your dick while you drive?" The entire point of him coming to see Ivan. Maybe not the driving part, but the sucking dick part was all part of his enthusiasm of seeing the Russian.

"I forgot you were such a slut." Ivan remarked off-handedly, tossing the bag into the backseat. He didn't like eating as he drove. "Da, if you'd like to, go ahead. I won't stop you." He figured it'd be fun and interesting at least. And it'd keep the boy quiet and preoccupied.

Alfred didn't make a comment on that, even rather enjoying the dirty talk. He pulled Ivan's shaft out of his pants and stroked him, kissing the tip before completely engulfing him into his mouth. It wasn't hard, but he did have to get Ivan's hard on his own. "You're a lot smaller when you're not hard," he commented with a cheeky grin. True meaning of 'grower not a shower.'

"I'm sure you are too. That's the general anatomy of the human penis, Alfred." Ivan grunted, not liking the snotty remark. He gave Alfred's head a good shove at that, forcing more of his cock down the boy's throat. "Just shut up and suck me." He started the car, getting ready to leave he store. He didn't want any of his coworkers to spot him getting his dick sucked in the parking lot.

Alfred went back to sucking, stroking the Russian and nudging and massaging at every piercing. God did he love those fucking piercings. He couldn't wait until they were buried in his ass. He didn't even ask if Ivan could handle driving while getting a blowjob- that was the fun of road head. He just sucked and licked and gave pleasant little squeezes.

Ivan moaned as his cock was sucked, fisting Alfred's hair as they went along. He'd received road head before, it wasn't a big deal. Driving casually, Ivan tried to keep his focus on the road.

Alfred almost wanted Ivan to swerve. Or at least time his eyes off the road. He looked up with his bitt eyes, sucking sweetly and squeezing with both hands. He tugged at the barbels alone Ivan's frenum and massaged every single one. He wanted this to be one of the best blow jobs of Ivan's life.

Ivan gripped the steering wheel a little harder, groaning as the boy sucked harder. Damn, it was one hell of a blowjob. He swerved just a bit as he removed his hand from the wheel, massaging the boy's hair. "Yesss, that's it..."

"Mmmm…mm…" Alfred couldn't do much, he was mostly just trying not to slobber too much. He purred and kissed and sucked, pulling off and letting his tongue hang out. "Fuck, this is good." He didn't say anything else, pushing back down and kissing along the piercings, then sucking hard and sweet.

"Take in more you dirty whore" Ivan grunted, having a hard time keeping his focus. He was almost home, just a few more blocks. "Such a fucking slut...Ngh." He was fond of dirty talk.

"Mm, fuck…" Alfred gasped as he sucked harder, teeth scraping against Ivan's piercings. In a good way. He meant it in a good way, at least. He was just testing the waters, trying to see what got which reaction.

"Aw, shit, Alfred, fuck..." That one had hurt a little, but in a good way. Ivan pulled into the his parking space, groaning pleasantly. "Just a little more...god, you little bitch, look at what you're doing to me..." Ivan began to fuck Alfred's throat, thrusting his hips up into the boy's awaiting mouth.

Alfred grinned and squeezed the Russian a little tighter, laving the Prince Albert with the tip of his tongue. "Mmm, you love my mouth, hunh?" He couldn't help but feel so proud of himself.

"Oh yeah, I love your slutty mouth..Mmph..." Ivan moaned thrusting back up into Alfred's mouth. A few seconds later, he burst inside the boy's mouth, filling his oral cavern with his cum. He smiled, hoping the kid choked on his abundance of sperm.

Alfred didn't choke, but he did gag a little. But he swallowed it all with a smile on his face and came back up to kiss Ivan. Hah, bet he wasn't expecting that. He wished he would have saved it just to give Ivan a snowball.

Ivan didn't complain, kissing the boy back. He'd tasted his own stuff plenty of times before; it wasn't a big deal. That's just what tended to happen after he received oral sex. Pulling the boy into his lap, Ivan smirked, nipping at the boy's ear. He purred, "Hmm, that was good. Keep blowing me like that and I might have to keep you around." He chuckled, leaning back in his carseat. He gave Alfred a pat on the cheek.

"Good," Alfred purred right back as he pulled away. He grabbed the McDonald's from the back seat and tossed it at Ivan. "If you don't want it then at least carry it up for me to eat when we get to your place." He hopped out of the car, already halfway to the door of the building by the time Ivan had done up his pants.

Ivan grabbed the bag, huffing as he exited his car. They ascended the elevator shortly afterward, eventually making it up to Ivan's room. Once they'd entered the room, Ivan slammed it shut behind him, instantly pulling off his blue shirt. Not because he planned on getting straight to the sex, but because it was just damn uncomfortable. He rather enjoyed going shirtless around his place. It was at that point that Ivan considered whether or not he should dress in his goth attire.

Alfred couldn't help the grin as he saw Ivan and his shirtless glory. "You have some nice tats." Tattoos weren't necessarily his thing, but he could definitely see that Ivan looked _amazing_ in them. He came closer and put his hands on Ivan's naked back, tracing the tattoos. "Maybe I should pull my tie around my eyes and you can fuck me rough. I could be your naughty church boy." He was most definitely not above such roleplays.

Ivan turned around when he heard the kid speak up, fingering the boy's tie. "Thank you. Da...I could make you my naughty little church boy. Tie you up to the headboard and make you _beg_ for my giant cock." Ivan grinned, liking the sound of that. He gripped Alfred's tie, pulling it towards him. "I'll have you completely at my mercy..." He purred, licking Alfred's lips lightly and sensually.

An entire shudder left Alfred's body, racking him and making him tremble for a few moments. "Make me beg for nasty things in the name of God?" Alfred wasn't very religious of course, his brother just made him go for their mother- she wasn't overzealous, but she did like her boys to get up and go to church on Sundays. Like the good little boys she had raised. Alfred pulled the knot of his tie down. "I'm totally at your mercy."

Letting out a predatory growl, Ivan seized Alfred's lips at that point, ravaging his mouth in a fiesty, firm kiss. He was quick to rip that white, button-down shirt off of the boy's torso, tossing it onto the bed along with the silky tie. With that, Ivan began to lay bites down Alfred's neck, sucking and nipping at the smooth expansive of skin. He gripped the boy's waist, keeping him steady as he attacked his collar.

Alfred gasped and kissed back eagerly, hands threading through Ivan's hair and legs clamping up around his hips, practically forcing Ivan to grind up close and personal with him. "Oh, fuck me," he whispered, eyes half closed as he clutched at the Russian's hair as he ground up against him, hips bucking. "Gonna show me that big dick and make me beg for it?"

"You bet I am." Ivan purred, shoving Alfred against the mattress. He straddled the boy's chest, grabbing his discarded shirt from off the bed in order to tie Alfred to the headboard. He then shoved his clothed dick in Alfred's face, grinning as he muttered, "How about you pull it out for me, church boy? With your teeth."

Alfred gasped, heart beating a little faster. He nodded and shakily buried his face into Ivan's crotch, inhaling the scent. He bit the tip of the button and yanked it down, popping off easily. The zipper was cinched between his eye teeth and tugged down, his nose soon buried in Ivan's cock, only his boxers separating them. "Don't blame me if your dick gets zippered," he laughed as he nosed Ivan's cock through the slit in the boxers. He was about to add 'fag' onto the end of that, but then remembered he was supposed to be a 'good little church boy.'

Ivan grinned, seeing the boy's face so close to his dick. He decided to play with that. Gripping his cock, he rubbed it slowly against Alfred's cheek, sensually rubbing his shaft against Alfred's face. He then slowly dragged the tip of his cock down to Alfred's mouth, grinning as he murmured, "Is this what you want?"

Alfred gasped softly and opened his mouth with a nod. "Oh please," he begged as he clenched his fists against the headboard and the shirt holding him there. "Fuck my throat, please." He opened his mouth, wide, waiting for the Russian to do just as he begged him. He wanted it bad- more than he thought he would.

"Oh, I don't know if you deserve it..." Ivan was having fun with this. He loved how Alfred's breath ghosted across the head of his cock, the warmth causing shudders to wrack the man's body. "I think you can be a _little_ more convincing..." He rubbed the tip of his cock against Alfred's lips, _barely_ penetrating the boy's mouth just enough to touch his piercing to Alfred's tongue.

Alfred moaned as he tasted the metal on his sensitive organ. "Please," he whispered huskily as he stared right at the Russian's shaft, heavy and red before him. "Please, fuck me… I need it, I'm begging you." He opened his mouth wider, wanting it to be known that he wanted his throat fucked, and soon.

"Good boy." Ivan purred, running a hand through his blond locks before plunging into the boy's throat. Not even waiting for Alfred to adjust, he began to do just as he was asked. He pistoned his hips in and out of the blond's throat, holding onto Alfred's head to keep him steady. He literally wanted to fuck his brains out.

Alfred was visibly choking as Ivan shoved more than he could take down his throat. And he loved it. He gagged and managed to gurgle out a few groans behind the skullfucking, pushing his head out, as if asking for _more_. He wanted Ivan to know that he loved it, and that he didn't want it to stop until he had blown his load deep down his throat.

Although Ivan wanted it to be rough, he was careful not to catch any of his piercings on Alfred's throat. That could end terribly, moreso for Alfred. Grasping the boy's hair tight to keep him in place, Ivan thrust deep into the boy's mouth, loving the was his throat spasmed around his cock. The choked, gurgling sounds were simply music to Ivan's ears as he fucked the kid's throat roughly. Although Alfred seemed to be enjoying this, Ivan decided that it counted as a punishment for not holding up his side of the bargain.

"Mmph…" Alfred tugged at his restraints, as if trying to get free as Ivan fucked him thoroughly. His eyes rolled up back in his head as he gagged once more, tongue sliding over the frenum piercings every time Ivan thrust his cock down his throat. He wanted to give them all the best experience, both himself and Ivan.

"My dirty little church boy enjoys choking on his superior's cock, doesn't he?" Ivan growled, getting into the roleplay. "Such a little slut...swallowing my cock so willingly.." He groaned, thrusting harder as he felt close to orgasm. He debated whether he should cum in the boy's throat or all over his face. Either could be equally tantalizing.

"Who says-" Alfred managed to gasp in between thrusts, "-That you're my-" Gulp in a breath of air, "-Superior?" He grunted as his mouth was full of cock once more. He moaned around it, tongue digging into those beautiful piercings, one by one. He was getting a lot more in his mouth than he could have ever imagined.

"Asks the boy getting his throat dominated by my cock..." Ivan chuckled, though didn't let up with his thrusting. Pistoning his hips in and out of the boy's mouth, Ivan eventually came to orgasm, busting his load deep in Alfred's throat. He groaned and kept his cock there for a moment before pulling back, ruffling the boy's hair. "How'd you like that, church boy?"

Alfred kept his mouth open wide, grinning as he showed Ivan the beautiful prize he had been given. "Kiss me, faggot," he demanded, wanting to give the Russian a snowball. He wanted to share the semen, swap it between their tongues…

Ivan snorted but captured Alfred's lips in a firm kiss, not minding the semen-swapping. He twisted their tongues together, lapping up his own essence, moaning slightly into the kiss. He could admit it was rather erotic.

After the kiss, Alfred swallowed what was in his mouth, grinning to the Russian. "Will you untie me now?" He flexed his arms, and then curled his toes. "I want to feel your dick in my ass." He wished his hands were free so he could touch every single piercing and give it a nice rub.

"I don't know if I should." Ivan teased, running his fingers down Alfred's bare chest. "Maybe I should just keep you tied to the headboard and torture your sensitive spots..." He emphasize that by pinching the boy's nipples, rolling them around with his fingers. He then moved one of his hands down to Alfred's cock, tickling the shaft in an itching manner.

"Oh my god, if you do then I'm going to punch you in the dick," Alfred threatened as he twitched and yanked at the binds holding him down. "Fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me_!" he demanded angrily.

"You make all of these threats, yet you never go through with them. It's cute." Ivan smirked, leaning down to kiss and lick Alfred's flawless skin, leaving little red marks behind as he went. He took a bronze nipple into his mouth, giving it a suck and a nip before continuing downward, determined to taste every inch of Alfred's torso. He ran his tongue along the boy's abdominal muscles before dipping it into his navel, smirking as he murmured, "Speaking of piercings, a belly button piercing would look good on you as well."

"That's what trashy rich girls and hookers get," Alfred snorted as he pushed up against Ivan's teasing. Just because he hated the words didn't mean he hated the touch. "Mmm… Oh g-god, yes, come on, give me more, faggot." He spread his legs wider. "But- but turn me around, I want to do it doggy style."

"It looks cute on them as well." Ivan snorted, but retracted his touch. He released Alfred from his bindings so that he could turn around, sitting back as he waited for the boy to do so. "Come on, we don't have all day."

Alfred promptly rolled over onto his hands and knees, grinning over his shoulder as he spread his ass with one hand. "Gonna eat out my ass again?" He wanted to get right to the fucking, but if Ivan insisted...

"Nyet, not today. Maybe another time." Ivan grinned, reaching down to give the boy's cock a few strokes. "Hmm, somebody's aroused..." He didn't waste time in lubing up his own cock, positioning it at Alfred's entrance. "Do you need me to prepare you?"

"Just use lots of lube in and put it in," Alfred murmured as he pushed back on the cock teasing at his hole. "Next time it's gonna be you on your knees," he promised, gasping softly as he felt the very tip penetrate him. "Oh, come on..."

"That's not happening." Ivan mumbled before entering the boy at an excruciating pace. He watched as that hole greedily sucked in his cock, the pink ring of muscle extended around his girth.

"We'll see," Alfred vowed as he mewled and moaned, legs going weak. "P-please, please…" He glanced over his shoulder to look at the Russian as he felt every single piercing pop inside of him. "Oh shit, shit, shit..."

Ivan groaned as he cock was completely swallowed by Alfred's hole, his eyes fluttering shut as he basked in the warmth. He massaged the boy's perfect ass, enjoying the feeling of being balls-deep within the other. Eventually he began to move, slowly but surely.

"Oh fuck, Ivan, sh-shit, don't tease me you bitch!" Alfred couldn't help but be overwhelmed by the feeling that overtook him. "You need to- to fuck me harder, do it, I want to feel your Prince Albert fucking me so hard I pass out." He knew that probably meant tearing too, but he chose to leave that bit out.

Smacking Alfred's ass at that, Ivan gave him exactly what he wanted. His slow, steady movements turned into raucous fucking, his sturdy hips moving at a fast and powerful pace as he thrust into the boy whole-heartedly. He grasped Alfred's shoulders for leverage, vigorously pumping his cock in and out of the boy's hole.

Alfred was trembling with every touch and every thrust. "F-fuck, oh fuck, fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me_!" Alfred cried out as he clutched at the sheets beneath him. He wanted to see Ivan, but he was also aroused by the inability to look at him. It was sexy and erotic. He wouldn't change this for the world. For tonight at least.

"You just love a cock in your ass, don't you?" Ivan grunted out the rhetorical question, not ceasing the fucking. He lifted his leg up in order to change the position slightly, giving him the ability to fuck Alfred _f__aster_ and _harder_. He dragged his fingernails down the boy's perfect, caving back, leaving thin red lines across his skin. Smirking, he then rested his hands on the boy's hips, helping himself fuck the boy with more power.

Alfred couldn't help but cry and whimper with every single thrust, soon going limp on the bed, eyes rolling back in his head with only his ass in the air. He didn't have the strength to hold himself up, just enough to continue rocking back on those hard, perfect thrusts.

Ivan gripped Alfred's plush ass, fucking him to completion. He soon enough came in the boy's ass with a loud groan erupting from his diaphragm. Exhausted, he soon collapsed on the kid, completely worn out.

Alfred whined and shakily, stroked himself to completion, sighing as he sprayed his seed over the sheets beneath him. "Oh, baby," he whispered as he rolled over and cuddled into the Russian. "Sorry 'bout going back on my part of the agreement, I just wanted a good dick. And McDonald's. And my CDs."

"I don't care, I had a good time. Next time you want to do something, text or call me. I may or may not agree, but I'd rather have warning if you're going to barge in on me." Ivan grunted, curling up on his side.

"It was kind of a spur of the moment thing, but alright." Alfred draped himself over the Russian and curled up against his side. He grinned and closed his eyes. So far the best fuck he'd had with Ivan. Every time they were together it was better than the last.

Ivan sighed and curled his fingers into the boy's blond hair, stroking it softly. It felt nice and warm under his fingertips. Holding him close, the man pressed his lips to his forehead. "You staying the night?"

"Can I?" Alfred perked up as he heard the offer. Because no matter what Ivan said, that was definitely an offer. "Man, you're so good to me. Let's sleep all night and make pancakes in the morning." Oh shit he had school in the morning. Oh well, whatever. "Maybe I can skip tomorrow…"

Ivan snorted and flicked the kid's nose, "Nyet, you're going to school tomorrow. Don't wake me up in the morning, I don't like getting up early." He buried his head in his pillow, ready to nod off to sleep. "I wouldn't want to make gay-ass pancakes with you anyway."

"Hey, don't knock the pancakes. My bro makes them the fucking best, maybe I can teach you his perfection." Alfred stuck his tongue out and clutched to the Russian. "It's not even laaaaate. But we can still nap. But we should have sex again when we wake up."

"We're not making pancakes." Ivan was firm, burying his face in his pillow. "Let's nap. I'm too tired to function right now." He'd just experienced 3 orgasms, it was understandable.

"Fiiine." Alfred rolled his eyes and nuzzled up against the Russian, sighing softly. "Mmm…" He closed his eyes and squeezed the Russian tightly. Man, this was the life.


	5. Chapter 5

To say Alfred was excited was an understatement. He had gone out and gotten himself two very exciting surprises for Ivan. But it took time. In fact, he had been ignoring Ivan for a week and a half. The texts and the calls searching for a booty-call, Alfred had ignored them in favor of just getting his shit together enough not to be too sore for their next fuck.

Alfred was admiring the new nipple piercings in the mirror, grinning wide. He had to wear bandages over them in order to keep it from chafing and hurting his sore additions. And while he'd been told it took nearly four to five months to fully heal, he figured as long as he didn't tug at them too hard it would be just fine- he'd just tell Ivan not to tug too hard.

Alfred had texted Ivan he was going to come over, disregarding whether or not he had even responded. He was too excited to show Ivan his 'surprises.'

"Ivaaaaan," Alfred called out in a sing-song voice, banging on the door. "I've got something totally awesome for you, you're going to love it. Open the door!"

Ivan groaned in response to hearing that annoying voice at his door. He was lying on his bed with nothing but his underwear on, relaxing and watching some TV. He'd just gotten through an _exhausting_ night, and now here Alfred was, probably wanting sex. Where had he been the other nights when Ivan had _actually asked him to come over_? Deciding to at least answer the door, Ivan peeled himself off of his mattress and slowly trudged over towards the door, sliding a hand through his unkempt hair. He opened it just a sliver, not even bothering to take off the chain lock. "What do you want?" He grunted.

"I came to see you, and I got you a really good present, I think you're going to love it." Alfred grinned and beamed at the Russian, then pushed through to the apartment and flopped onto the bed. "So undress me and you can see what your prize is. Except…uh, be gentle with my shirt, okay? …It's my favourite," he covered lamely.

Ivan sighed and shook his head, "Nyet, we're not having sex tonight. I just got through having 5 rounds with this hot blond chick earlier...I'm utterly exhausted." She'd had big boobs and was _very_ flexible. It'd been a nice night. "I don't mind if you want to just sit around, but try not to bug me. I'm tired."

Alfred made a face, and sat up. "Seriously? I mean, I spent like all last week healing up for you and now you don't even want to do it? Well fine, wait for your surprise." He made a face at Ivan and huffed. "And I don't want to just sit around. Can we at least have enlightening conversation?"

"Kid, I have a headache. I just want to lie here and watch some mindless TV, alright? Don't you have homework to do or something?" Ivan groaned, flopping back onto his bed, flipping through channels.

"Hah, you think that I actually do homework? Fuck that shit, I've got better things to do." Alfred snatched up the remote and started to flip through his own choice of channels. "I've been wondering, why do you like metal and goth shit specifically?"

Ivan quirked a brow, "Why do you enjoy that garbage you call music?" He relaxed against his pillow, turning his tired amethyst eyes towards the blond.

"Because it appeals to me as a person with awesome heartfelt lyrics and the most amazing guitar rifts you've ever heard- and the _voices_, I mean- god- it's just, so _real_!" Alfred went on to say so much more, rambling on and on. He didn't care if Ivan was being sarcastic or rhetorical. "Now it's your turn, you tell me why you like your heavy metal bullshit."

Ivan shrugged, "The talent of the musicians I believe are far superior to most genres. The guitarist, bassists, and drummers have more skill. As for the voice, it tends to capture the true emotions and essence the lyrics convey. I enjoy hearing their despair and heart-felt music." He flicked his attention back towards the TV.

"Yeah, rabble rabble bitch bitch is so despairing and heartfelt," Alfred laughed as he grabbed for the remote. "Gimmeeee," he whined as he made grabby hands. "Never liked metal, can't hear what the guys are saying, and it's just steampunk music with the amps revved up past the 'tolerable' setting."

"And grunge is just people squawking to a nonexistent beat with crude, talentless instrumentals in the background. No, the remote is mine. You can't have it." Ivan moved it to the other side of him for emphasis. Just to grate on Alfred's nerves, he changed the TV to a music station, one that played heavy metal.

Alfred groaned and covered his ears for dramatic effect. "Wow, fuck you, dude. And they're not 'squawking', have you even _heard_ grunge? I mean, that's as far from a squawking noises as you can fucking get! That's like saying Kurt Cobain's realistic and talented voice is a sad coverup for Barbie voiceovers."

"I don't think you're very familiar with your own music. Kurt Cobain's voice cracks practically with every line. He sounds like a whiny bitch." Ivan turned the volume up louder, just to fuck with Alfred.

Alfred looked personally offended. "Dude, that was his earliest music, you can't judge from the very first song he ever recorded! I bet Marilyn Manson and his tits didn't look too hot on his very first album either. Don't you ever diss Cobain, that's like, against the law."

"Oh yes, Kurt Cobain's earliest music. He only recorded for...what? 3-4 years? _He_ couldn't even stand his own music, that's why he kicked the bucket in '94." Ivan was mostly talking shit to get a rise out of Alfred now. "It's hard to really give the guy a break on early music when he had such a short career."

"Whoa-" Alfred was angry now, rising up on his knees with fists clenched into balls. "Say what you want about the voice or any of that shit, but don't you fucking dare say anything about how he died- he did it for a fucking good reason! The entire world was turning him into some icon to be put on a pedestal and commercializing him and his music and making it all about the money!" He grabbed Ivan by the shoulders. "So don't say shit, or I'll rip your dick off."

"Yet here you are, practically sucking his dick with your glorifications. He treat him like some holy icon even though he apparently killed himself because of that. You have posters all over your room, you said so yourself." Ivan rolled his eyes, flipping through channels again. "Whatever. I don't care. Throw idle threats at me if you want. Doesn't change my opinion of your pussy-ass music."

Alfred sputtered, unwilling to admit that Ivan had cornered him. "You're twisting my words, that's totally different!" He had a lot more to say, but he decided to just flop on the bed and huff. He crossed his arms, pulling a pillow over his ears to block out the noise. "Fuck you."

"Eloquent." Ivan murmured, finally finding a comedy show they could watch. The man leaned back and rested his head on his pillow, not paying Alfred any mind. He was actually grateful for the silence.

"You don't deserve the surprise I got for you," Alfred huffed at him as he stared down at the Russian, pouting childishly. He looked like he wanted to cry, like someone had insulted his favourite toy at the sandbox.

Ivan glanced over at the boy, seeing his eyes pink and a little watery. Rolling over on his side, the man debated whether to tease or comfort the younger. He compromised and did neither. Rubbing the other's shoulder, Ivan pecked him on the temple before asking, "Alright. Come on, what's this surprise? I'm still not up for sex, but I'd love to hear what you had in store for me."

"But it's only fun if we're going to have sex!" Alfred whined, pulling away from the touch. But, oh god, he wanted to show Ivan. And he was going to. He pulled his shirt off, showing off the new silver rings he had pierced through his nipples. "What do you think?"

A grin grew on Ivan's face. "You cheeky slut, you actually got them pierced." He rubbed tentatively at one, knowing they weren't properly healed yet. He was delighted by this surprise. "Sore as fuck, huh?" He chortled, giving Alfred a light kiss on the cheek. "It's a nice surprise. I'm going to have fun playing with those later."

"Yeah! I got them last week, I was super excited to show you," he said as he cupped his chest, nipple rings peeking through his fingers. "They're super sore, I can kind of move them around, but I still have to put, like, pads over them when I'm wearing shirts. I'm just kind of staying shirtless at home." Except for when Matthew was home- that was bad for him to know. He wasn't going to actually show his brother something like that. He'd get an earful.

"Hmm, I bet." Ivan snickered, giving Alfred's side a pinch. Though he still wasn't interested in sex, the man did lean over to give one of the piercings a nice lick. "How's that feel?" Ivan asked as he blew a cool stream of air at the boy's wet nipple.

"Ow!" Alfred's chest was twinging, though the aching slowly subsided. "It kinda hurts because now they're getting hard and it's making it sore again, owww… Oh, man, I just realized, my nipples are going to look perpetually hard." Alfred's eyes went wide as he started to poke and prod at the rings. "That doesn't sound too bad!"

"Sounds sexy." Ivan chuckled again, giving the ring another kiss before redirecting his attention to the boy's face. "You're coming over this weekend for some fun, I hope you realize this."

"Okay!" Alfred perked up considerably. "Like, nipple twisting fun? Because I'm not supposed to pull on them like at all until they're completely healed and it will only have been 2 weeks since I got them." He was a little protective of his new piercings, mostly because they were expensive and needed special care.

"Like titty-sucking fun. And sex. Of course." Ivan purred, moving up to capture the boy's lips in a kiss. "Nothing too rough, I promise."

"Well, it can be rough, it just can't be above the waist rough," Alfred laughed as he kissed back eagerly. "Mmmph… Can you at least give me a handjob? Or let me give you a blow-job? Please? I really wanted some fun today."

Ivan snorted, rolling his eyes. "Such a horny teenager." However, he grinned deviously, staring at the boy with his alluring eyes. "Alright. We can 69. You suck me off and I'll eat your cunt. That sound alright?"

Alfred promptly smacked the Russian on the shoulder. "You can eat my _ass_, because I don't have a cunt, you dick." But he grabbed Ivan and kissed him anyway. "You're gonna have to do more than just eat my ass out, because it's not gonna get me off."

"I'll give you a Handjob while I'm at it." Ivan grinned, kissing the boy right back. "Now, luckily for you, I'm already stripped down to my underwear. We just have to make that sentiment mutual." Ivan smirked, yanking on Alfred's shirt. "Come on, give me a strip tease."

"Heeeyy, be careful!" Alfred whined as the shirt rubbed against his sore nipples. He huffed and pulled back, slowly pulling his shirt off. He tried to seductively roll his body, only somewhat succeeding. He popped the button of his jeans and slowly pushed them down, narrow hips popping out of his pants.

Ivan stifled a giggle at Alfred's flamboyant display. The boy's body was beautiful and sexy, of course, but the way he moved was awfully dramatized to the point of humor. Pulling the boy closer to his body, Ivan licked Alfred's ear before murmuring, "You're going to look so sexy around my cock." With that, he flipped the boy around, tugging his ass up towards his face.

Alfred moved with the flow fluidly, tugging at Ivan's underwear and stroking the gorgeous, metal studded cock beneath the fabric. "Oh, shit, fuck yeah. This is what I've been wanting all week." He pushed his ass back, smirking over his shoulder. "Get to licking that ass."

Ivan smacked Alfred's ass in correspondence to the demand; however, he commenced in doing as instructed. He fingered the pink, quivering hole for a moment, snickering at Alfred's apparent excitement. Rubbing the sensitive, twitching hole for a moment, Ivan dove in, lapping at his entrance sensually and slowly at first.

Alfred gasped softly as he felt that heavenly tongue stroke at his hole. He cupped Ivan's dick and took it into his mouth, gladly pushing down as far as he could get. After Ivan had fucked his throat last time he had lost his voice for a day, but it had been totally worth it. It had felt amazing to be dominated and put in his place like that, he wanted to recreate it.

Ivan groaned as his cock was engulfed, but the pleasure didn't deter him. He gave the boy's hole an open-mouthed kiss before lapping at it harder and more fervently, putting pressure on Alfred's entrance without actually sticking his tongue inside. Rubbing and massaging Alfred's doughy ass, Ivan snaked a hand down to the boy's cock, teasing it with brief, light touches.

Ivan was driving Alfred crazy. He loved that the Russian enjoyed eating out his ass, because he enjoyed having his ass eaten out. "Oh god," he whimpered as he pulled off of the cock in his mouth. He quickly went back to it, sucking and squeezing, massaging whatever piercings couldn't fit in his mouth.

Ivan moaned as he continued to eat out the boy, dragging his tongue around the ring of muscle teasingly. Blowing a gust of cool air on the boy's hole, Ivan softly bit his ass. He tickled and pinched the tip of Alfred's cock before he scraped the boy's hole with his teeth, just barely nothing painful, being a complete cocktease. He wanted Alfred begging for it.

Unable to help a yelp that escaped him, Alfred gagged around the cock inside his mouth as he was forced to pull off. "Shit, b-be careful, nearly choked on your- hahh- dick!" He mewled and went right back down to sucking the Russian, trying to get in as much as he could- he wanted to get nearly all of it down his throat, like when Ivan had throatfucked him.

Ivan rolled his eyes as he gripped Alfred's midsection and held him close, thrusting his hips up into the boy's awaiting mouth. He'd show him choking. Meanwhile, the man began to quicken his pace. He gave the boy's twitching hole another soft lick or two before diving in, plunging his tongue into Alfred's warm hole. He lapped at the sides of the boy's anal cavern, enjoying the way it twitched and quivered.

Alfred grunted as he was choked, but took it all in stride. This way he could take in more, at least. He suckled gently, then harder as they went along. His eyes rolled back in his head as his hips gyrated and hole quivering under Ivan's perfect tongue. God did he love that tongue.

Ivan began to incorporate more stroking into his performance, tugging on Alfred's cock. He thrust his tongue in and out of the younger male's entrance, feeling Alfred squirm beneath him. He stuck his fingers from his other hand into the boy's ass, spreading him out so he could lick and thrust his tongue deeper.

Alfred gasped and moaned as his entire body started to shudder, hips bucking down into Ivan's hand and back into the tongue and fingers penetrating his entire being. "Oh god…fuck…" He was hardly sucking the Russian anymore, too busy reveling in his own pleasure. "Oh god, please, please, fuuuck!"

"Keep sucking." Ivan grunted, emphasizing his words by giving Alfred's entrance a taunting, teasing lick. He went back to circling the hole with his tongue, refusing to actually tongue-fuck it until Alfred reciprocated the pleasure.

A complaining whine escaped Alfred before he went right back to sucking and massaging, All while enjoying the tongue that pleasured his ass. He squeezed the Russian tightly and teasingly pressed against the slit of his cock with the tip of his tongue.

Ivan moaned as his cock was teased, quickening his actions. He stroked Alfred's cock quicker, eating out his ass at a ferocious pace. He sucked and licked at his entrance, thrusting his tongue down the ring of tight muscles as he ran his hand along Alfred's member, waiting for him to cum. He could tell he was close.

When Alfred came, he sprayed his semen over Ivan's chest. But he kept sucking, wanting the Russian to fill his mouth full of the prize that he had been working so hard to obtain.

Ivan thrust up into Alfred's mouth once he came, focusing on his own orgasm. He gave the boy's mouth a good fucking until he finally bust inside his throat, groaning out in satisfaction. Smirking devilishly, the man turned Alfred around, demanding, "Clean off my hand and chest." He wanted to see the boy taste his own essence.

Alfred swallowed what was in his mouth before he took the Russian's hand and licked all of the semen along it, then between Ivan's pecs. He looked up, tongue flicking out to pick up the last fleck of cum along Ivan's chest.

A hearty rumble errupted from Ivan's chest as he smiled, pulling Alfred's lips up into a tender kiss. "Good boy." He said, petting the boy's hair and back. "How was that?"

"I loved it," Alfred murmured softly as he kissed Ivan right back. "We should do that more often. Maybe with your lips on my dick next time." He wanted a blowjob from Ivan at some point.

"Not happening." Ivan stated nonchalantly, leaning back on his pillow. He gently slid a hand up and down Alfred's back, gazing out the window.

"Oh come on, you're so selfish. I want a blowjob every now and then too!" And Alfred didn't want the be the guy who went to someone else for that blowjob. He figured if he could get Ivan to do it then he had truly wormed his way into the Russian's heart.

"It's not me being selfish, I just ate out your ass, didn't I? Even after I told you how exhausted I was." Ivan rolled his eyes. "I just don't want to put a dick in my mouth."

"But I put your dick in my mouth!" Alfred whined as he gripped tightly to his…what was Ivan to him? Oh whatever. "You know, it's courteous to return the favour. You want to be courteous, right?"

"And I stuck my tongue in your ass!" Ivan whined back, mocking Alfred's tone. "No is no. I don't ever give anyone else oral, I'm not doing it to you either. That's final."

"You said you give girls oral," Alfred huffed childishly as he clapped his hands on Ivan's face, squishing his cheeks. "It's not fair, you should give me a blowjob at least _some_ point in this…whatever it is."

"Yes, I do give girls oral. I eat their pussy, just like I ate your ass. Get over it." Ivan muttered, rolling his eyes.

"It's not the same! I mean, anal-oral is different than just normal oral!" Alfred huffed and let the Russian go before he flopped onto the bed. "Fuck, I just want to get a blowjob, is that so hard? I don't want to like, make you commit a total awful crime."

"Is it so hard to realize it's not happening? Let it go." Ivan huffed, opting to turn on the TV. "You're acting like a child. The answer's 'no' and that's final."

"You're the one who won't even put a dick in his mouth, after I've done it like every time we've done shit together," Alfred huffed as he rolled over. "Pussy."

"You've called me worse things. Adding pussy won't deter my decision." Ivan shrugged, not taking his eyes off of the TV. He was done with this discussion.

"No way, you're just scared to suck my dick. Afraid you're gonna choke? I _practiced_ to suck dick well, and here you come and you're just afraid to do it. If someone was going to crown anyone the dick sucking champion it would be me, and you would be stuck in last place." Alfred was laying it on thick, but he didn't care. He wanted to get a rise out of the other.

It was obvious what Alfred was trying to do so it didn't phase Ivan. "Da. You're the champion cocksucker. Good job." He faked his enthusiasm by sticking his finger in his mouth, pulling it out and making the popping noise, then swirling his finger in circles in the air.

"Shut up, dickface." Alfred huffed and rolled around some more. "You suck ass. Literally." He sat up and turned to the edge of the bed. "I should get home anyway, Mattie is getting irritated because I was spending so much time away from home."

"You know where the door is." Ivan grunted, thankful for the boy's leaving. His headache had only increased with Alfred's presence.

"Well, I'll text you later I guess." Alfred felt a little self conscious, what with how he was just being treated like a bad hooker. Oh well. He pulled on his clothes and left the apartment to hitch a bus home.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, mon dieu, it is so hard to relax these days." The Frenchman sighed as he fanned himself, laying down on Ivan's bed. It was their usual meet up for the week, and Francis hadn't been able to come the last few times, which of course he regretted. But something had to be done about bills and family. "Your apartment smells like sex, as usual, I see." He smirked to the Russian, legs splaying open a little more, clad in his black skinny-jeans. "You definitely know how to set a mood."

"What can I say? I like to fuck." Ivan smirked, lying on his side as he gazed at the Frenchman. Francis was a fellow goth and his best friend...with benefits. Most of their meetups ended in raucous fucking. "And I know you do too. Can I get you anything? Wine? Vodka?"

"You know I love my wine." Francis kept his own wine glasses at Ivan's house, just for occasions like this. He was a little older than his best friend, but there was no love lost because of that. After the wine had been poured he took the glass and crossed his legs. "So I have been hearing from some that you've got a cute little grunge boy lusting after you. Is that true?"

Ivan sighed, falling back on the edge of the bed with his own shotglass filled with vodka. "Da. He's a real pain in the ass too. Obnoxious, loud, annoying...but he's a good fuck, so I keep him around. He can be amusing as well I suppose. Keeps acting like I'm his fucking boyfriend though, goddamn. The other day he would not shut up about how I never blow him."

"Onhonhonhon, I think he has a crush on you." Francis sipped at his wine and leaned over to drape himself over Ivan's back, arms hanging over his shoulders. "I think it is cute, non? Maybe one day he will graduate from grunge to goth and he can see how the real men party." He began to peck up Ivan's neck, burying under the scarf and rubbing up close.

Ivan snorted, pulling Francis in closer. "Nyet, he seems pretty dead-set on grunge. He's in a band and everything. He keeps wanting me to 'admit that I like his music.' Though I have been meaning to take him to a goth club. Maybe he'll find someone new to bug." Ivan began to pepper kisses down Francis's neck.

"I can understand why it might be you who he is enamoured with," Francis chuckled as he reached down to grip Ivan's crotch. "I know that is why I enjoy your company," he teased, not so subtly sliding into the Russian's lap. He set his wine glass on the bedside table to keep from spilling it.

"It's my cock, isn't it?" Ivan chuckled, sliding his hands around the others waist, holding him in place. He began to kiss the man's jaw, working his way up to his lips.

"It is always your cock, mon cher." Francis kissed him full-on, pulling him down on the bed, purring as he ground up against the Russian. He was just about to stick his hand down the Russian's pants when there was a little confused noise from the door, that Francis noticed was now wide open. "Ahhh…"

"Ivan, what the fuck- I texted you I was coming over!" Alfred was flushed with irritation as he stared at the two goths on the bed. He was in most of his grunge getup, if for nothing more than just dramatic effect.

"I never said I wanted you over." Ivan groaned, falling back on the bed. "This is the day I normally spend with Francis, Alfred, you're being rude just intruding like this." He glared at the kid, obviously not wanting his presence.

"I texted you and said I was coming over, you could have told me not to and that you had other plans!" Alfred was getting childishly frustrated. "Dammit, I thought this was when we were going to play with my new piercings and everything!"

"Oh? He has new piercings? You should show me." Francis perked up and rolled out from under Ivan to come up to Alfred, making the boy look both excited and uncomfortable.

Fuck. Ivan had forgotten about that. "I apologize for not remembering our plans. We can do it tomorrow, how about that? Francis stop being a pervert." He sighed, forgetting how lecherous his best friend could be. "He's 18, you're too old for him."

"There is only a ten year difference, I can do whatever I want with him," Francis crowed indignantly. He was busy investigating Alfred's nipple piercings. He was touching them minimally, knowing they were probably incredibly sore. "Onhonhon, mon cher, you and I should have fun together sometime. Would you like my number?"

Alfred was looking uncomfortable again. "Uh, no way, no offense but your dick probably isn't big enough for me." He gave a goofy smile. "I don't fuck goth faggots anyway."

Although Francis probably deserved it for acting like such a pervert, Ivan called out in his defense, "You don't seem to be able to go without fucking me, you little shit. Don't talk to him like that." Ivan pulled out a cigarette, commencing in lighting it. He didn't think he and Francis were going to be able to get it on after Alfred's intrusion.

"No way, you don't count! Your dick is a lot better than any other goth fag!" Alfred huffed as he crossed his arms. "But yeah, I'm not interested, dude. Sorry." He smiled to Francis, despite how much a shit he was being.

The Frenchman just huffed and went to get his glass of wine.

Ivan took a drag of his cigarette, glaring at the boy. "So what do you want? We're not fucking today, so I'm not sure why you're still here. Come back tomorrow and we'll have some fun with those nipple piercings." Ivan waved him off, leaning back on the mattress as he eyes darted over to Francis, roaming the contours of his body.

"No way, I came all the way here and I want to do something with you! Just include me!" Alfred promptly threw himself between the two friends on the bed and kicked his feet up, grinning up at them. "You should totally include me in whatever you were going to do before I got here."

"You're basically suggesting a threesome, you realize." Ivan stated, glaring at the obnoxious teenager, not taking the suggestion seriously. He scooted away from the boy in order to give himself more space, smoking away. He gave Francis an apologetic this-kid-is-irritating-the-piss-outta-me look.

Francis just laughed and patted Alfred on the head- Alfred looked crushed as he realized Ivan didn't actually want to have a threesome with him. And he would have done it too! "Hey, you guys have alcohol… Why don't you ever drink with _me_, Ivan?"

"Because you're not legally allowed to." Ivan didn't want to get in trouble with the law. "Last thing I need is for you to leave this apartment with a hangover."

"It's not faaaair," Alfred whined as he rolled over. "I would have totally had a threesome with you guys, too. I can do two dicks at once!"

"Onhonhonhon, I like where this is going…" Francis had to set his wine down, not wanting to spill it anywhere.

"Alfred, you were a blushing virgin the first time I had you. I doubt you can take two cocks." Ivan had to admit, the idea was...entertaining. Very entertaining.

"I was not! I can do it!" Alfred hopped up to his knees and grabbed the Russian by his coattails. "Come ooon, I can do it! I'll take two dicks at once, one on each end or DP, you guys choose!" Alfred seemed more like he was trying to impress Ivan rather than actually wanting to have a threesome.

Ivan gave Francis a look, humming, "Well? I don't particularly care if we do this or not. Your call." He knew if it was left up to Francis, he'd always choose sex. He'd be courteous and ask anyway

"Onhonhon, of course! Who am I to deny such an eager participant?" Francis wrapped his arms around Alfred from behind, nibbling up the back of his neck. "I like him, Ivan, I don't see why you don't like having him around."

"He's lying, he loves having me around," Alfred butt in with a grin, leaning into the attention being peppered and showered over him. "Man, Francis is way better at this whole romantic sex thing than you." Or, whatever it was called when he felt pampered with hugs and kisses.

"Francis is more of a romantic than I am." Ivan muttered, though joined in on the action. He pressed his lips to Alfred's neck, sucking and biting along the supple skin. Alfred always had this sweet warmth about him, this soft scent. He allowed his hands to roam the boy's body, gripping the hem of his shirt. "Let me see those piercings." He growled, moving up to kiss Francis full on the lips while he waited for Alfred to remove his shirt.

"Maybe I should let him fuck me after all," Alfred snickered as he wriggled out of his shirt and plaid overshirt. He took Ivan's hands and pressed them against his chest, letting him feel the metal of the nipple piercings. "Oh fuck do I want some dick. Give it to me."

Francis couldn't help but chuckle as he kissed Ivan back and reached around to gently cup Alfred's nipples, making the boy grunt as his sore chest was groped. "Ohonhon, they are still so tender… I can't wait to play with them."

"He got them pierced for me, I get to play with them first." Ivan growled predatorily. Those nipples were his to play with. Rubbing Alfred's chest, Ivan kissed a line down from the boy's neck to his pecs, his lips ghosting over his nipples for a moment. He then licked the pink bud once, pulling the pierced nipple into his mouth in order to suck on it and lather it with his tongue. He ran his hands down the boy's body, feeling his toned muscles and slender waist.

"Ow!" Alfred whimpered as his nipples were roughly played with. "B-be gentle with them, okay?" he whined as he placed his hands at Ivan's shoulders and slid one through his hair as he mewled. Ever since he had gotten the piercings, his nipples had become tenfold as sensitive. Not that he was complaining, that was what he wanted, but sometimes it could get…painful. They weren't supposed to be played with quite yet.

"So possessive…" Francis pulled his hands away from Alfred's chest in favour of rubbing Alfred's hips and kissing up his neck, then on the lips, thrusting his tongue into his mouth and getting the boy into a good rhythm of rocking into Ivan's mouth and back into Francis's.

Ivan decided to get in on that kissing action, thrusting his tongue into Francis's mouth when he kissed Alfred. He weaved his fingers into the Frenchmen's glossy, soft hair, lapping at his pink lips sensually. He rubbed up against Alfred, his body acting like a barrier between the two.

Francis pulled away to kiss Ivan more hands on- or lips on- hands moving out to wrap around Alfred's body just to get to Ivan. He grabbed for the Russian's dick, yanking his belt open; they all heard the zipper rip. "I believe we should be moving this along, I'm getting impatient, non?"

"Man, Franny doesn't play around, hunh?" Alfred grinned, yelping as he was cuffed over the top of his head.

"Do not call me that."

"Okay, okay…" Alfred huffed and squirmed between the two older men, biting his bottom lip. "So, what are we going to do first…?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Francis, what should we make him do first? He did disturb our lovely time and all..." A wicked grin formed on Ivan's lips as he caressed the boy's blond hair, brushing it back as he pressed a kiss to his temple. He rubbed the boy's hips sensually, dipping his fingers beneath the underwear. They were all still wearing clothes (with the exception of Alfred's shirt and part of Ivan's pants). That needed to change.

"Onhonhon, he runs his mouth quite a bit, I would love to see how he puts it to better use." Francis ran a finger over Alfred's lips, shoving two fingers into his mouth before Alfred could protest. The boy grunted and moaned as his mouth became occupied, automatically starting to suck and lick seductively, smirking and glancing up at Ivan with have lidded eyes. "What do you think, hm?"

"I do agree, he does have quite the loud mouth...a quick tongue too." Ivan reached over to remove Francis's pants, keeping his eyes locked on how Alfred sucked the frenchman's digits. "I wonder if his mouth is big enough to take the two of us." Ivan smirked, pressing one of his own thick digits into Alfred's mouth. He reached down to pull his own cock out, stroking it slowly.

Alfred perked up as he heard that, smile and eyes widening. He nodded frantically, still sucking on the fingers inside his mouth, trying to give a good show. He shivered with anticipation, just wondering what two cocks might feel like in his mouth. God did he love this. He wanted it bad. He spread his legs a little, hoping it would entice Ivan a little more.

"Onhonhon, let's." Francis pulled his fingers out first before he yanked Alfred's pants down, tossing it off to the side. He plead a hand at Alfred's ass, kneading it gently. "He has a nice, soft ass, I will admit that. A little on the big side…"

"Hey!"

Ivan nodded, "It's fun to play with. And it just makes the nicest sound when you smack it." Ivan decided to demonstrate, giving it a prompt slap. He then pinched the flesh, pulling at it to show it's flexibility. "I must admit it's one of the better asses I've encountered." Ivan chortled, sitting up against the headboard. He dragged Alfred close to him, thrusting his tongue down the boy's throat before he called out to Francis. "Come sit by me. Let's get this moving along, shall we?" He motioned for Alfred to get low.

Everything was moving so fast, Alfred almost thought he was getting dizzy. He flushed as he looked down, suddenly finding himself facing two bare cocks, both stiff and red at the tip. _Oh god, two of them... _Alfred swallowed, finding his mouth dry as he stared down at them. He shakily gripped both and pressed one up against each of his cheeks, biting his bottom lip; he was just letting himself bliss out on the feeling of two hot, throbbing cocks rubbing and pulsing against his hot flesh.

Ivan bit back a moan, the sight of Alfred between their two cocks erotic in itself. He slid a hand through the boy's hair, pulling him down towards his cock. "Come on, Alfred, start sucking." He then turned his head and grabbed hold of Francis's chin, pulling him into a soft kiss. Their tongues intermingled as he slid a hand up the other's shirt, yanking at it as a sign that he wanted it off. He looked at Alfred from the corner of his eye, waiting for the boy to get on with it.

Alfred gladly started to suck at the tip of Ivan's cock, going no deeper than the head, and then switching to Francis's shaft. He moaned softly as he tasted the difference between them, using both hands to stroke and touch, playing with their foreskins. "Man, used to think I was a guy who likes his cocks snipped… But I think I like them uncut a little more." He smiled cheekily up at the two men, cheeks rosy red and tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"You can certainly do more with it." Ivan nodded, groaning as the kid finally started to give his cock some oral attention. He'd been wanting to try out docking with the boy for a bit now. Finally tugging Francis's shirt off of his torso, Ivan continued to make out with the other goth, capturing his lips in another heated kiss. He ran his hand down the man's chest, feeling up his body.

Francis was just as responsive, feeling Ivan up in return, with one hand always on Alfred's head. "He's good at this," he chuckled breathlessly with a moan as he kissed the Russian, occasionally glancing down to see Alfred lapping at their cocks in turn. Ivan was a little too big for Alfred to fit both cocks in his mouth at the same time, but it seemed that Alfred was making do even with that obstacle to jump.

Alfred gasped as he came off both cocks, trying hard to push them both in at the same time. He couldn't get them in as deep as he would have liked when he tried to do them both simultaneously, but he could easily suck one down and then quickly switch to the other. He opted to do that instead.

"Da, he is a good little cockslut." Ivan curled his fingers into the boy's hair, groaning at the attention to his cock. He watched as the boy struggled to fit both into his mouth, opting to do one at a time. Seeing Alfred suckle his dick in such a manner, seeing Francis's cock rub against his cheek, it was all simply arousing. Ivan captured Francis in another kiss, breathing hard as he ravaged the man's mouth. He pulled them closer together, pressing their bare chests together.

Alfred loved the feeling that was overwhelming him. Two hands in his hair, two cocks in his mouth, rubbing against his face. He shuddered with every dirty word Ivan tossed at him, only serving to make him suck harder. He was getting into it, getting as much into his cock before he moved to the other shaft. He could get all of Francis into his mouth easily, and more than half of Ivan's. It was hard to choose which one he liked more- the one he could easily blow or the one that made him gag and choke so easily…

Ivan soon enough pulled away from the heated makeout session he'd commenced with Francis, gazing back at him with bedroom eyes as he licked the other's lips enticingly. Everything felt good. Alfred's mouth on his cock, Francis's hand on his chest, his tongue down the man's throat...it all lead up to an incredibly arousing sensation. Petting Alfred's head, he grinned at the kid, nuzzling the side of Francis's neck before he began to create hickeys along the expanse of skin.

Alfred seemed determined to fuck up that blissful feeling. Hiss jaw was starting to hurt, and he made that abundantly clear, "I'm getting sore, can we just move on, already? I mean, I love sucking dick, but my neck is starting to hurt and I want to get DP'd already. You are gonna DP me, right?"

Francis couldn't help but snort. "You picked such an eloquent one, non?"

"I'd rather bust my load in your mouth first." Ivan snorted, though was honestly a little put off by the moodkiller. He laid kisses along Francis's jawline, ignoring Alfred's question for the moment. The kid was going to complain, Ivan was going to make him wait for a response.

Huffing, Alfred went to sucking Ivan a little more than Francis, though he made up for it with using his hand more on the Frenchman. He wanted to move on, and if it took Ivan busting in his mouth, then he would easily fix that.

Seeing that the boy was mostly sucking his cock now, Ivan decided to just grab a firm hold of Alfred's hair, thrusting his hips up into the boy's awaiting mouth. After a few powerful thrusts, Ivan made good on his statement and erupted in Alfred's mouth, spilling his seed down his throat. "There, that's better."

Eyes rolling back in his head, Alfred gagged around the cock in his mouth, and moaning right before his swallowed. He gulped, grinning as Ivan's softening cock slipped from his mouth. "Oh, baby, this is getting really good. Too bad you're not hard anymore, guess Francis is just gonna have to fuck me all by himself." The comment warranted a snort from the older man.

"Or maybe you'll have to get me hard again." There was a challenge hidden in those words. He pulled Alfred up into his lap, laying a kiss to his lips. He ground up into Alfred's ass, turning to bring Francis into an open-mouthed kiss. He couldn't tell which he wanted more, his sexy old friend or his tantalizing, vigorous young friend.

Francis was tired of being the odd one out, pushing into the fray and pulling them all into some awkward three-way kiss. He seemed to enjoy taking charge a little more than just being on the side and waiting for someone to give him some attention.

Alfred was delighted by this. He wiggled his behind and ground down against Ivan as he made out with Francis, kneading at the older man's crotch and tugging him behind to get into position. "We're gonna do DP, right? What position? Me on top of you and Francis behind me?"

Ivan grabbed the back of Francis's head, enjoying the threeway kiss. Feeling two other tongues besides his own intermingle in such an intimate way, it was arousing. He purred and continued to make out with the other two, using his free hands to grope Alfred's ass. Eventually, panting heavy, Ivan pulled away from the kiss, nodding, "Da, let's do it that way. Francis, you know where the lube is. Grab it and apply it to our cocks."

Francis was already popping open the tube, spreading it out onto his hand and then applying it to his own cock before then doing it for Ivan. He gave Alfred a push, getting him into a proper position- ass up, legs on either side of Ivan to have him straddle properly, arms on the Russian's shoulders. "There we go… You first, mon cher," he chuckled as he motioned for Ivan to go in first.

Alfred bit his lip as he heard that, holding back a grin. Oh god, this was it… He was so excited.

Ivan nodded, kissing Alfred fully on the lips as he pressed into his hole, slowly penetrating the boy. His piercings popped in, one by one, creating a lovely friction that caused him to moan. He continued to kiss the boy, gazing longingly back at Francis, motioning for him to join in the act.

Francis took a moment, waiting for Ivan to get all the way in before he spread Alfred out a little more and slowly slid in right beside him. "Mmm… He's nice and tight. Not what I expected," he teased, making Alfred flush with embarrassment. He had to be careful, what with Ivan's piercings. But if they did it right, it would feel amazing.

Alfred wasn't sure which felt better, Ivan's piercings along with a second cock, or just two cocks inside him in general. He was feeling dizzy. "Oh god, oh god, oh g-god… F-fuck, oh fuck, come on- hahhh…"

Ivan gripped a firm hold of the boy's hips, making sure to keep him steady in an effort to not make the experience too painful for him. He kissed along his jawline, nipping at his pulse as he groaned, enjoying the feeling of Francis's cock pressed up alongside his as he entered the blond. He tugged the Frenchman closer, kissing him passionately as they slowly filled Alfred all the way to the brim.

Alfred whimpered as he was filled, stretched out to the point he felt like he was going to die. But it felt fucking amazing, and he decided if this was how he was going to die, then he could die happy. He gripped at Ivan's shoulder with a groan, shifting his hips just barely and feeling pain erupt in his behind. "Oh g-god…be gentle, okay, f-fuck… It hurts so- so just go slow for a sec."

Ivan hushed the boy, rubbing his back comfortingly as he brought him in close, kissing his neck and collar in an attempt to distract him from the pain. He massaged and rubbed his ass, trying to get him to release some of the tension. Ivan didn't move, simply kissing and holding the younger male.

The kissing helped, as did everything else Ivan was doing in order to quell his pain. Alfred breathed out a steady breath and wiggled his hips, hissing as more pain flared up. "Just move and make it feel better. No point is just, nng… W-wasting time." He placed a hand on Ivan's shoulder and the other reaching back to grip Francis's hip. He could do this, it would be fine. His first time had felt a little like this, but then it got better!

Francis waited for Ivan to give him a look of approval before he started to move- with any other man he would have just started off with alternating thrusts, but with Ivan he had to be careful and do it with him simultaneously.

Ivan gave a nod and began to thrust up into the boy's hole, moving slow and steady at first. He grunted out an "oh fuck" as Alfred's muscles clamped and tightened around them, though kept up his thrusts. He pulled Francis into an enticing kiss, pressing his chest to Alfred's as he held them both close. It was a little awkward at first, but it was a very warm and tight feeling, fucking with the two of them.

The more they moved the better it felt for Alfred. He moaned, eyes rolling back in his head, in a perpetual state of pleasure. He had both arms draped over Ivan's shoulders, clawing at his back with every thrust as he cried out blabber and nonsense- they seemed to have fucked his brains out with as minimal fucking as possible.

Ivan kept a strong arm around Alfred's slender waist, holding him tight as he thrust up into him simultaneously with Francis. He pulled his older friend into a fierce kiss, trying to involve all of them in the fucking. He began to quicken his thrusts up into Alfred, adoring the friction his piercings made against the side of Francis's cock and Alfred's inner walls. He groaned loudly as the sounds of skin slapping and springs creaking permeated the air.

Alfred's entire body was shaking as he cried out, yelping out of key with the rest of his moans when they struck his sweet spot. He howled with the pleasure, creating his own symphony of sexuality that echoed around the room- and probably bothered every single one of the neighbors on that floor.

Behind Alfred, Francis was moving along with the rhythm they had set for themselves, which was moving faster with every beat. He kissed Ivan back just as fiercely whenever he kissed him, his mouth otherwise unoccupied.

Eventually Ivan had gotten to the point where he was panting and groaning, fervently pistoning his hips in and out of Alfred's hole, ruining the rhythm they had previously been keeping. He felt close to release, the warmth and pleasure overwhelming his senses. He alternated between kissing Francis and kissing Alfred's neck, feeling the need to keep his mouth preoccupied. He gripped Alfred's ass tight, holding him in place as he fucked him senseless.

Alfred came explosively, before either of them. The loss of rhythm had left them both moving within him alternatively, only one cock inside him at a time, both switching off; two different sizes with two different rhythms and- oh _fuck _did that feel good. He fought the urge to go limp, gasping as he waited for the others to finish up.

Francis was the next to cum, a little noise of delight escaping him as he finished inside of Alfred. He didn't pull out, just waiting for Ivan now, giving the Russian a feverish kiss. He was satisfied, and so was Alfred. It was up to Ivan now.

Ivan didn't take much time to cum after the others. He kissed Francis back with just as much fervor, bursting inside the boy with a loud groan. He continued to thrust up into Alfred even after he came, though his thrusts became much less powerful. He went limp and lied back, smirking at the younger male as he dragged him into a softer kiss, petting his hair back. "Seems like I was wrong. You can take two cocks at the same time. Should have guessed that that slutty hole could handle it." Ivan teased, chuckling softly. He motioned for Francis to lie alongside him, holding Alfred's lithe body in his arms.

Alfred was too exhausted to even rebuke that statement. He just groaned and curled up on top of Ivan while Francis took his other side and pushed against him comfortably. One could say that Ivan was 'covered in bitches' if Francis would let him say that.

Alfred was absolutely adorable lying on top of him, his eyes half-lidded and his blond, fluffy hair tousled and messy. Ivan patted the boy's hair back, cooing softly as he kissed his forehead, then turned to Francis to give him some attention as well. "Well, that was unexpected, but enjoyable."

"Oh, yes, very much." Francis smiled as he looked at the boy on top of Ivan. Alfred was out cold. "You know, he is an eager boy. I recommend you keep him around. As annoying as you claim him to be, he has many…redeeming factors." Alfred was eager to please, as abrasive as he was. He was plucky and full of energy- he struck Francis's fancy. "I should come over more often if our meetings will end like this, onhonhon…"

Ivan smacked Francis is the arm. "He's still a kid, don't be such a lecher." He stroked Alfred's back, sighing as he leaned his head back into his pillow. "But yes, I wouldn't mind doing this again sometime. And while I complain about his annoying qualities...you don't see me pushing him away, do you?" Ivan smirked, tugging Francis into a kiss. "He's fun to play with. I might even say I enjoy his company occasionally. Though I'm not fond of being around him in large doses. He's the typical energetic teenager, always bouncing off the walls."

Smirking, Francis kissed back and gently reached out to brush Alfred's hair. "Well, don't be afraid to send him over to me when you're bored, onhonhon…" Francis smiled and relaxed thoroughly with a long sigh. "Well, while this is exciting, that was exhausting. It's time for a quick nap."

Ivan nodded, glancing back at Alfred for a moment. His face was so serene, nuzzling up to him like a child. The picture of innocence. Sighing, Ivan tugged the covers up around the three of them, lying back as he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Alfred was admiring his nipple piercings, gently poking and prodding at them. It had been 6 weeks, since they'd been in, and they were less tender. He was stoked to run out to Ivan and let him play with them. He couldn't do anything hardcore, but was definitely up for some more titty-sucking fun, like Ivan had promised. They'd only gotten to do a little of it, but Francis kept getting in the way. Not that Alfred minded.

He pulled away from the mirror, humming as he turned on his iPod dock to play his favourite of Nirvana- at the loudest volume.

Sure enough Matthew would have come into his room merely 30 seconds after he'd cranked up the volume. "Alfred! Turn down the music, I'm trying to stu-what're those?" He gawked, his eyes growing wide as he spotted the rings going through Alfred's nipples. He stormed into the room, shutting off the deafening music before snipping, "When the fuck did you get these?"

"Uh…get what?" Alfred only remembered he was shirtless when he had fingers pointing to his chest. Oh fuck. "They're…uh…nipple rings." He took the moment of silence to wince. "It's…exactly what it looks like."

"_When'd_ you get them? Why would you get them? They look ridiculous!" Matthew gave Alfred's ring a slight tug, groaning as he buried his palms into his eyes.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, don't tug on them, ow!" Alfred grabbed his brother by the wrist instead, slowly forcing him to let go. "Ow… O-okay, chill out, I'm 18, I can get whatever I want on my body! Besides, I heard they looked sexy. I got them like six weeks ago."

"Who told you that?" Matthew growled, crossing his arms and quirking and eyebrow. "Alfred, you've been acting fucking strange recently. Some nights you don't even come home. What's gotten into you?"

"No one that matters to you. And maybe I'm not coming home because you're such a fucking control freak." Alfred wasn't enjoying the sudden interrogation. "Besides, I'm a legal adult, I can get whatever piercings I want without an adult's consent." He stuck his tongue out at his brother, the tongue stud glinting in the light. His brother had already known about that one, but it didn't make him any happier.

"You're such a brat. When're you ever going to grow up?" Matthew sighed, rolling his eyes. "I want these removed." Matthew added, tugging on Alfred's nipple piercings once more. "They look ridiculous; I don't know who told you they were sexy, but they were lying. Take them out."

"Ow! Stop it, you dick!" He flushed and shoved his brother's hands away. "Stop it, these were expensive and they take forever to heal! I'm not taking them out! My friends love them!" He just left it at that. He couldn't say that he and Ivan were friends exactly, but he used the word just for good measure.

"Yes, I'm sure the tastes of your hooligan friends are _superb_." Matthew crossed his arms. "Take them out."

"No!" Alfred flushed angrily, fists curling at his sides. "Fuck you, I'm leaving!" He grabbed his shirt and his plaid overshirt before kicking on shoes and storming out of the room. "I'm going out, don't bother me." He left his phone on the nighstand.

"Alfred-" Matthew sighed, leaning against the wall. What happened to the sweet little brother he used to know? The innocent one who always wanted him by his side? He rubbed his forehead, leaving the room to go back to studying. He just hoped Alfred wouldn't get himself into too much trouble.

Alfred hitched a busride all the way to Ivan's house. He didn't even bother knocking- if Ivan was home then the door was unlocked and Ivan would deal with him. He was used to him just barging in at this point. "Ivaaaaaan!"

Ivan had just gotten out of the shower; all he wore was a towel around his waist as he prepared water for coffee. He sighed as he heard that all-too-familiar whining voice he'd grown used to at this point. "What is it this time, Alfred? It's gotten to the point that you don't even knock anymore..." He sighed with what sounded to be disappointment.

"I don't need to know- whatever that's not the point, my brother pissed me off!" Alfred huffed and flopped onto the bed. "He barged in when I was shirtless and got all pissed off about my nipple rings and- and…" He made a pitiful face at Ivan with a dramatic sniffle. "Make it better with your dick."

Ivan snorted, deciding to take out two mugs instead of one. He'd make some tea for Alfred; he looked like he could use it. "Nyet, I don't have time to fuck around with you right now, Alfred. I'm going to a club tonight...though you're welcome to join me if you'd like. I've been meaning to take you along with me sometime anyway."

"Really? That sounds awesome! I want to do it!" Alfred perked up, showing off just how much he had been dramatizing. "Let's go out. Do I have to dress up? I don't have much to wear, I just grabbed this and ran out the door." Converse shoes and a plaid overshirt might not be the best to wear to a club.

"I might have some clothes that fit you." Ivan smirked, nodding his head. "It's a goth club, so...you definitely need something else to wear." He poured himself some coffee and decided last minute to pour the boy some hot chocolate. He'd forgotten the younger didn't like tea.

"Oh. Gay." Alfred frowned and grabbed for the mug of hot chocolate. "Well… I _guess_ I can go to a goth club with you." He made it seem like it was some arduous task he had to undergo.

Ivan gave the mug to Alfred, sitting on the edge of the bed alongside him. "Or you can just go home, if it's that much of a hassle. I'll just find someone else to have public sex with." Ivan shrugged, acting nonchalant and uncaring about whatever happened. He knew it would strike a chord with Alfred.

"Public sex?" Oh, no way, now Alfred _had_ to go. "No way, I want to go! I'll throw on the faggy goth clothes, just toss 'em to me and let's go. I want to have sex in public." He'd never done it before, but he wanted to do it.

"Thought you'd see it might way." Ivan smirked, sipping at his coffee. He reached out to caress Alfred's cheek, thumbing his lips. "We should put some makeup on you too. I wonder what that'd look like."

"I don't want makeup, I just want to pass as goth enough to get into the club." He didn't exactly have the tact nor the liking for goths, so he wasn't sure if he would survive even ten seconds inside the club. He stuck his tongue out at the Russian. "What clothes am I gonna wear?"

"You don't have any piercings or tattoos, so you're going to need the makeup. Otherwise, you're just going to look like some punk-kid wearing black." Ivan snorted. It wasn't...entirely true. Alfred would probably get in regardless, but he really wanted to see the boy in full makeup. It'd be amusing at least. "I'll grab your clothes once I'm done with my coffee."

"This is gay. I don't want to wear faggy makeup." Alfred huffed and chugged his hot chocolate, now that it has cooled down enough. He set the mug aside before flopping down. "If anyone I know sees me I'm going to punch your Prince Albert so hard every rung of your Ladder pops out."

"Again with the idle threats. When are you ever going to go through with them, I wonder?" Ivan chuckled, finishing off his coffee. He stood, held his towel together, and strode towards the kitchen to set his mug down. "I'll go get you your clothes, then we'll work on that makeup."

"Ugh. Kill me." Alfred hated to say that he was even a little excited. He would be like wearing a disguise!" He licked his lips and rolled onto his stomach. He wanted to do this, but he would drag his feet even if he was having a good time.

Ivan disappeared into his closet, grabbing the outfit he'd already bought for Alfred. He hadn't know they'd be going _today_ per se, but he had been planning for this for some time. He'd gotten Alfred a very...sexy outfit, you could say. He wondered if Alfred would actually wear it.

The outfit consisted of fishnet leggings with a tight corset- meant for girls with small breasts, A-cup specifically. Alfred was going to need the pads over his nipples against to keep it from chafing. "I am _not_ wearing that." But…it was also exciting. He glanced at the heels that Ivan had with the outfit and shuddered. "No way."

Ivan sighed, tossing it on the bed. "I thought it'd look sexy on you, but I knew I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. Now that I think about it, you probably couldn't pull it off anyway...not with those thick thighs on yours. I don't know what I was thinking..." He was laying it on pretty thick, but he wanted Alfred to go along with it. He wanted him to wear the sexy outfit.

"Hey!" Alfred flushed angrily and jumped to his feet. "Shut up, my thighs are not thick! I'm going to do it!" He snatched up the outfit and shed all other clothing, already starting to pull on the fishnets. "Ugh, you got me a miniskirt," he grumbled as he stared down where his dick was already peeking out from under the tight skirt.

Ivan by this point had already dressed in his normal attire: a black wifebeater with a long black overcoat, several silver accessories, and tight skiny jeans with many pockets and velcro swatches. He had a cigarette between his lips, grinning cheekily at the boy. "You look cute. I guess I was wrong about the thighs afterall~" He nearly sung, chuckling at Alfred's appearance. "Now to apply makeup."

Alfred sighed as he stared down at his, now tucked into the fishnet, cock bound inside the skirt. "You need to help me lace up this dumb corset." He frowned as he stared down at the cups over his chest. "I'm going to piss on you I swear to god, this is so embarrassing…"

"Kinky." Ivan responded, kissing the boy's neck as he turned him around, lacing up the corset. "You look sexy, Alfred, don't worry about it. You'll fit right in." He emphasized the last statement by giving a final tug on the corset strings.

"Are there going to be a hundred crossdressers there too?" Alfred snapped, feeling rather self conscious. His hips were protesting the miniskirt, and his masculine curves were bunching inside the corset. "This is embarrassing," he mumbled, finally able to voice his thoughts.

"I'm sure there will be several, and none of them will look as good as you." Ivan turned the boy around, resting his hands on Alfred's waist. "Especially compared to the fat goths. You can not believe how many of those turn up to the clubs." He snickered, kissing Alfred on the nose. "You'll be the apple of everyone's eye, the prize to behold. I assure you." He dragged Alfred towards the bathroom, the makeup already set up at the sink.

Alfred stared down at the black makeup, mixed with some purple and red here and there, biting his bottom lip nervously. He took a breath and turned his head away. "Just do it, okay? I'm starting to have second thoughts." He did like the flattery- he wasn't sure if Ivan had ever really complimented him like that before.

Ivan nodded, applying the foundation first. Alfred didn't really need it: his skin was flawless, but Ivan decided to touch everything up. Next he applied the dark eyeshadow, then the eyeliner and the mascara. Last, he picked out a beautiful red colored lipstick, a real eyepopper, and applied it to Alfred's pink lips.

Alfred squirmed and wiggled around through the entire ordeal. But when he looked in the mirror he couldn't help but think, _'Damn, who's that hot shit?'_ "I look gay." It sounded more elegant in his head.

Ivan mussed up Alfred's hair, going for the wild, sexy look. He kissed the boy's cheek. "Da, but you also look sexy. Beautiful." He placed his large hands on Alfred's hips, pulling him into a light kiss. "We should get going."

Alfred bit his bottom lip and smiled up at the Russian. "Well, should we head out?" He looked over to the bed where the heels were. "I don't have to wear those heels, do I? I'm not going to be able to walk in those." He was afraid he might end up crashing the floor- he _knew_ he would fall.

"I don't have any other shoes for you to wear, and they fit your outfit perfectly. I'll help you if you're struggling." Ivan nodded, gathering his belongings. "Go put them on."

'_I'm going to fall, I'm going to fall, I'm going to fall…_' Alfred walked over to the shoes and held them up, eye to eye, level as he glared at them. But he sat down and tugged them over his heels, latching the straps and then shakily putting his feet down. He was so going to fall.

Ivan stood there right by his side, ready to catch him if he fell. He rested a hand on the boy's shoulder, showing that he was there to support him. Finally once they were on, Ivan smirked and nodded, "They look good on you. You're almost my height now."

"Shut up!" Alfred scowled and gripped the Russian, shakily taking a step. He nearly lost his footing as his ankles immediately cricked to the side and lost his balance. Ivan was there to break his fall. He took a deep breath and pushed his weight onto the balls of his feet and down it was easier to take a step. "How do people walk in these?"

Seeing that Alfred was struggling, Ivan slid an arm around his waist to keep him steady. "Most people have more grace than you, apparently." He kissed Alfred's cheek, teasing the boy. "Come along, let's go."

Alfred found it easier to walk if he just pushed his weight onto his toes. "Well, I guess I can at least walk… But this is so fucking gay, I look like a man in drag- you can _tell_ that I'm a dude in drag." If anyone he knew saw him they wouldn't even recognize him.

"Well, I didn't _want_ you to look like a woman. I just wanted you wear a sexy outfit. And you do look sexy." Ivan gave Alfred's ass a squeeze as they walked to the elevator. "The outfit does a good job putting emphasis on your features. Your ass, your long legs...you look good."

Alfred glanced back at both of said features. "Yeah… I guess I do look really good. It's not so bad. really, _really_ gay, but not bad." He wouldn't make a habit of this. "But I'm not dressing up goth for you as a regular thing, okay?" Well…maybe. But he loved his grunge fashion too much to totally convert. Ever.

"Wasn't expecting you to." Ivan grinned, tugging Alfred out to his car once they'd reached the bottom floor. He slid into the driver's seat, waiting patiently for the boy to enter the car as well.

It took Alfred a moment to maneuver himself until he could safely slide into the car without falling. He crossed his legs awkwardly and stared out the window. Now he knew why girls crossed their legs all the time when they were wearing skirts. "How long does it take to get there and how long are we staying?"

"It's about a half an hour drive, and however long it takes for me to get wasted and fuck you up." Ivan didn't plan on really getting _drunk_ drunk, but he did want to get buzzed. Definitely. "If I'm too drunk to drive, take my keys from me. Then...and _only_ then can you drive my car. You have your license, da?"

"Uh…yes." Alfred grinned to the Russian. He was an awful driver- but he had passed his driving test and that was all that mattered. He didn't particularly like driving at night- he didn't have the legal ability to drive after his curfew, or whatever it was called. "Yeah I have it. I can drive us back to your place."

"Alright. I have a GPS, so you can use that for directions." Ivan nodded, continuing to drive down the road. They eventually made it to their destination. Ivan parked the car as close as he could to the entrance in order to make it less of a trip for Alfred.

Alfred stared out at the club, wondering what it would be like outside. He could hear the bass pulsing from the door. "Are there going to be strippers? I'd love some strippers." Male or female, Alfred just enjoyed strippers in general so long as they were pleasing to the eye.

"Da, several of them. Men and women." Ivan nodded, helping the boy out of the car and keeping his arm around Alfred's waist as he lead him into the building. It was both for support and protection; Alfred was _his_ tonight and he wouldn't let any of the other men there even _try_ to take him away.

Alfred tried not to think about it, but he couldn't help but _love_ how Ivan tightened his arm around him, cinched around his waist. He leaned against the Russian for security and some good footing. "I think I'll like this anyway." He gripped Ivan's arm tight as they came up to the entrance and the bouncer waved them in. Alfred couldn't help but grin as he stared at the line still waiting.

Ivan smirked as he lead Alfred into the club, though gave the bouncer a look when he saw that the man's eyes were drifting towards Alfred's rear. He knew it was bound to happen, but he felt a sense of possession right then...and a little pride. Alfred was a lovely little thing on his arm, and he could just see the jealousy emanating from several men when they entered the room.

And Alfred was eating up that attention. What could he say, he loved when people had their eyes on him. It was why he loved being on stage so much. He looked up as he saw a few staged around- smaller ones, each with a pole. Meant for strippers. "Wonder if I could hop on a pole sometime tonight?" he asked Ivan with an excited grin.

"That would be very amusing, seeing you fumble about with that pole. You hardly have the grace to walk in highheels; I can't imagine you trying to work a stripper pole." Ivan teased, giving the boy's thigh a squeeze. He actually wouldn't mind watching Alfred twist and turn around the pole...though that would allow others to potentially touch him.

"I can toss the heels off! Maybe I can use them as projectiles to hit faggots like you in the eyes." He was teasing of course. _'Oh god I hope he doesn't make me walk on my own because of that comment,'_ Alfred couldn't help but fear the worst, grunting slightly as his thigh was groped. He gave Ivan's ass a squeeze in retaliation.

Ivan wasn't that cruel. He chuckled and brought the boy in for a kiss, leading him towards the bar. "I want a drink. I can buy you a _nonalcoholic_ drink, or you can go out and mingle. Your choice."

"I'm not worried, I can find someone willing to buy me a drink." Alfred grinned and looked around. "I dunno where to go, everything is really loud and confusing." He wondered if he should just go sit at the bar and drink something bubbly and fancy and wait until he could go dance on a pole.

"Alfred, you're 18. Even if you were at the legal age, I've already made you the designated driver. No alcohol, got it?" Ivan stated more than he asked. "Come on, let's go sit at the bar. You can dance later. We have plenty of time." He dragged the boy over to the bar before ordering a vodka.

"I want a virgin white Russian," Alfred demanded as he plopped himself onto one of the barstools. "Those taste good, even without the alcohol." He'd had them before, he liked them a lot. Even just kahluah and cream tasted good.

Ivan whipped out his card-one especially for this club. "Francis owns the club, so he allows me to get drinks on the house." He was the best friend after all. A good perk. He gave the card to the cashier who swiped it, confirming its legitimacy. Soon enough the two drinks were whipped up by the bartender and set down in front of the two. Ivan instantly downed his shot and asked for another.

Alfred was busy nursing his glass of virgin white Russian, watching Ivan drink. "You're good at shots." Maybe he and Ivan could go ahead and have a friendly competition sometime. Person who loses has to suck the winner's cock. Sounded good to Alfred- he could win that.

"I'm Russian, of course I am." Ivan chuckled at the stereotype. He turned to Alfred, asking, "So, do you really want to dance on the pole?"

"Yes," Alfred answered automatically, still sipping at his drink. "I so do. I like strippers, I can do all the moves and I love the attention." He liked it when people couldn't stop looking at him. Call him an attention whore, but he loved it.

Ivan snorted, flicking the boy in the nose. "Well, now's your best shot. Nobody's on the pole right now, and I'm sure it won't cause an issue. Go have fun." He waved the boy off before asking for another shot. He was making good on that "wasted" comment he'd made earlier.

"Really?" Alfred perked up and glanced over at one of the unoccupied poles. Not many people were utilizing them. He reached down and tossed his high heels off before running up to the stage and hopping up, gripping the pole and getting a good feel for it. Oh, he was going to have fun tonight!

Chuckling at Alfred's childish enthusiasm, Ivan swerved around in his seat with his shot in hand, ready to watch the boy dance. It was sure to be entertaining regardless of if he was good at it or not. If he was clumsy, it'd be cute and amusing, and if he was good...well...it would be sexy. And Ivan might have to fuck him sooner rather than later.

Alfred mostly just played around with the pole to get a good balance and feel for it before he jumped up, legs tightening around it and doing a quick spin. The fishnets helped to slide his legs around it without chafing or causing friction burn, spinning around and hanging upside down before he flipped himself upright again. He was garnering some attention with his moves and he grinned as he saw people looking at him. This felt good. His moves got more and more lewd as more people started to watch.

Ivan's throat went dry as he watched the younger boy twist and spin around the pole, his beautifully long legs wrapping around the metal perfectly. Alfred was surprisingly good at this...a true performer. His moves were sexy, some even daring, and Ivan suddenly felt an intense desire to ravage his lithe, flexible body. He knocked back a shot, leaning back and grinning at the thought that that ass was _all_ his tonight.

Unfortunately for Ivan, many of the patrons of the club seemed to think that Alfred's ass was all for the taking. There were a few dollars tossed up at Alfred- which only made the boy laugh- and a few hands reaching out to grope. Alfred seemed to just be content with _letting_ them do so.

That didn't sit well with the Russian. He didn't particularly care if the boy fucked around, they weren't _anything_ afterall, but Alfred was _his_ that night. He expected that to be respected. Glaring hostilely at Alfred and the groping patrons, Ivan grit his teeth and crossed his arms. He'd dressed up that boy for _his_ sake, not for him to be plucked away by some other douchebag.

Alfred wasn't paying Ivan any mind as he enjoyed the attention- sometimes physical- that he was receiving from all the men and women. He didn't mind it, honestly, he enjoyed it. Even the girls, sometimes. So long as they didn't try to have sex with him, he was totally okay with it.

After he'd had his fill, Alfred hopped down from the stage, several single dollar bills stuffed into his miniskirt and jumped up onto the barstool beside Ivan. "That was fucking epic."

"If dancing like a whore counts as epic, then yes. Very much so." Ivan grunted, knocking back another shot. Maybe he would get drunk that night. He glanced over towards the dollars Alfred was plucking out of his skirt and rolled his eyes.

"I got like 25 bucks from just that! Man, strippers have it nice," Alfred laughed as he scooted his barstool closer to Ivan. He smirked at the Russian. "You're not _jealous_ are you?" That was so cute. And it meant that Ivan liked him more than just a fling.

"Nyet, I'm not jealous. I just don't see the appeal in humping a metal pole and showing off your cunt to the general public like you seem to." Ivan wasn't..._jealous_ per se. He just wanted what he'd come here for. And that was for Alfred to stay on _his_ sleeve, to get drunk, and to fuck the boy's brains out.

"Hey! I didn't show them anything! I just danced nice and they all liked it. You're the one who asked if I wanted to really go up on the pole." Alfred stuck his tongue out to the Russian, and made a small noise of surprise as a new white Russian was set before him by the bartender.

"This was given to you by that gentleman over there," the barkeep said when Alfred gave him a questioning glance, motioning to a man several feet away at the bar.

Ivan glared at the man the bartender pointed to, nearly growling, "Is it a virgin?" He took this opportunity to take another shot, slamming his glass down on the counter, giving the bartender a look to give him a refill.

"I'll check!" Alfred didn't wait for the bartender to say anything before he took a big gulp. He grinned, making a small noise of delight. "Nope… Not a virgin." It wasn't that guy's fault for not knowing he couldn't legally drink. He was enjoying himself already. He started to drink quickly, in case Ivan tried to take it away from him.

Unable to grab the drink in time, Ivan promptly smacked him upside the head. "You're not old enough for this yet! What are you doing accepting drinks from strangers anyway?" Not jealous. Nope. Not at all.

"I'm having fun." Alfred stuck his tongue out at Ivan and drank down the rest of the drink. He hiccuped and huffed, making a face. "Dammit." He'd drank too fast. "Uh, bartender, can I have a glass of water?" He smiled sheepishly and held the milky glass out to instead be filled with water.

Ivan grumbled but decided to ignore it, looking off to the side. He tried to focus on something else besides Alfred.

Alfred, now cured of his hiccups after a glass of water, looked over to Ivan and reached out to tug at his sleeve. "Come ooonnn, you're being a total buzzkill, Ivan." Speaking of buzzes, Alfred was already that just from one drink. Man, that was strong.

Ivan sighed, knocking back one last drink before leaning in close to the boy. He grabbed ahold of the collar of his corset, pulling it close before whispering huskily, "I want to fuck you up so badly. Right now." He slinked an arm around Alfred's waist before pulling him into a kiss.

Alfred found himself flushing excitedly. "Okay," he said as he gripped Ivan's coat. He couldn't wait to do the public fucking that Ivan had promised him earlier. "I'm waiting to be put in my place, big boy. Unless you're pussying out."

"Wouldn't have brought up the fucking if I was." Ivan grunted, pulling Alfred off of his barstool. "Come on. They have a back room here. You can start by sucking me off." He dragged the boy through the club, weaving in and out of crowds of people.

"Good." Alfred wondered if every time they were going to start with him giving Ivan a blowjob. "Shouldn't we get some diversity in our sex life?" he teased as he gripped Ivan's pants and pushed against him before he was shoved into the wall. "Oh, baby…" He liked how rough this was getting.

"Is there anything else you'd suggest? That doesn't include me blowing you." Ivan returned, pressing Alfred up against the wall. The back room was dark and filled with several other people getting it on as well. The perfect environment. Ivan seized Alfred's lips in a passionate kiss, moaning as he pressed his chest up against the boy's. He ran his large hands up and down Alfred's fishnet-covered thighs, sliding them under his skirt occasionally.

"I dunno, just seems like we could go without the whole 'I blow you then we have sex' thing. Gets a little stale." Alfred grinned as he kissed back, legs hiking up around Ivan's waist. He stroked at his hair and kissed him on the nose. "So just give it to me, faggot, I want you to just screw me without any foreplay."

"I thought you liked sucking my dick." Ivan rolled his eyes, kissing the younger fiercely with that. He gripped Alfred's hips harshly and turned him around, making him face the wall. "But alright. Let's get right to it." He tore Alfred's underwear down to his mid-thigh, just enough for him to get a good look at that bare ass. Ivan then pulled his cock out, spitting in his hand as he rubbed the tip. This would be fun.

Alfred gasped as his face was pressed into the wall, cheek against the plaster. He couldn't help but grin. "Fuck, better hope my ass doesn't tear those pretty piercings out, babe." He was hoping it didn't either, because damn would that hurt. "Oh g-god…hahhh…" He could feel the tip pressing against his hole.

The bass of the music thrummed in his ear, the smell of sex fogging his senses. Pressing the tip of his cock into Alfred's hole, Ivan was careful to at least enter the boy slowly. They didn't have any lube, so he couldn't start things off too rough. He bit Alfred's bare shoulder, leaving red rings and marks along the boy's neck.

Alfred yelped at the bite, but couldn't help but just grin and lean into the teeth over his flesh. "Fuck, Ivan, you're gonna tear me up... Uh, except can you not in the ass?" He realized that came out a little more…painful sounding than he had meant for it to.

"I don't plan on it." Ivan replied, continuing to cover Alfred's exposed skin with kisses and nips, sucking it softly. Once he'd fully entered the boy, he ran his hands down to his hips, holding him in place as he rocked into him. His thrusts were slow at first, as not to tear anything, though eventually became faster.

Alfred mewled as he was penetrated all the way up to the hilt. "Oh fuck…f-fuck, fuck me," he begged as he pushed back against the cock pushing inside him and spreading him out as far as he could go. Well, that was a lie since he'd taken two cocks at once. He decided not to think about it and just enjoy himself.

Ivan rocked into the boy's hole at a good, hard pace, focusing more on delivering powerful thrusts than fast ones. He wanted Alfred to feel his strength, to feel completely overwhelmed and dominated. He threaded his hand through Alfred's golden hair and tugged it back as he bit the boy's jawline, pounding into him forcefully.

Alfred wasn't sure how to feel- he knew it felt good, but did he really enjoy the feeling or being dominated and controlled? "Oh fuck!" The answer was yes. He moaned and leaned into Ivan's teeth, into his powerful thrusts, into his awaiting arms. He couldn't imagine going without the Russian right then.

Reaching around front, Ivan grasped the boy's cock, vigorously stroking it in time with his thrusts. He licked Alfred's ear before purring, "You like that, slut? You like my cock fucking your ass?" Pressing Alfred's shoulder closer to the wall, Ivan pistoned his hips faster and deeper into the blond.

"Oh fuck, oh yes, please," Alfred whimpered as he pushed his forehead into the wall, hoping to use it as leverage and shove back against Ivan's slow and forceful thrusts. "I'm going to fucking die," he whispered heavily against the plaster. "God, f-fuck me, fuck me, I love it…hnngg…"

Shortly afterward, Ivan came inside his lover, his seed erupting inside Alfred's ass. He continued to stroke and play with the boy's cock, sucking on his neck as he continued to fuck the younger. He wanted Alfred to cum as well.

Alfred shuddered, bucking into the hand, mewling as he came, spraying his cum all over the wall. "Oh, g-guh…" He couldn't even get the word out. He shakily pushed back against Ivan, nuzzling into him from behind. "Shit, that was…f-fucking good," he murmured, biting his bottom lip. Quick, but good.

"Mhm." Ivan nodded, pulling out and turning Alfred around. He pressed up against the boy and smiled goofily. He rested his forehead against the other's, feeling content to kiss and hold him for the moment. "You still look sexy."

"Mmnnn…" Alfred whined as he hugged the Russian, mostly to get him to pick him up and carry him. "You got me all tired and now I can't stand up anyway, carry me home." He felt a little tipsy, too. That white Russian had been strong.

Ivan quirked a brow and sighed, "Are you okay to drive? Or do we need to rent a motel. I'm too...tipsy to drive." He wasn't really drunk, but he didn't trust himself to drive them home. Not after how many shots he'd taken.

Alfred lit up as he heard that. "Motel? Dude, you're treating me like a hooker." And he kind of liked it. He wrapped his arms around the Russian's neck. "I'm in fishnets and a miniskirt and you're taking me to a motel. Kinky. Okay, I can do this."

"Da, you're my slutty little hooker." Ivan chuckled, deciding to pick the boy up bridal style. He seemed to be having difficulty walking, so the Russian thought it was courteous enough. "There's one just down the block."

Alfred was delighted to be carried, relaxing in Ivan's arms and cuddling up close to him. "I'm cool with this," he purred as he nuzzled against the Russian. Wow, that was gay, he thought to himself before he decided he didn't care.

Ivan held the boy close to his chest, kissing Alfred's forehead as he walked. Alfred looked exhausted; normally, the boy would have pitched a fit about looking so girly or gay being carried in such a manner, but right now he was acting awfully serene. He surely was adorable and calm after sex; Ivan wished he was like this more of the time.


	8. Chapter 8

Alfred was excited. For probably a dumb reason, since it was a Hallmark Holiday, but it was special to him. It was Valentines Day and he had a bouquet of sunflowers and a box of cliché chocolates shaped like a heart. He had sussed out Ivan's favourite flowers through cunning interrogation the week before, and he was keen on surprising him with his, admittedly, incredibly gay salute to their relationship.

Or whatever it was, it was a ship of some kind.

He didn't bother knocking, already used to just dealing with Ivan's yelling, and barged in. "Yo, Ivan, I- Oh." That was all he could manage, was an 'oh.'

Ivan was on top of a shrieking blond, her large, naked thigh wrapped around his waist as he fucked her into the mattress. The man hardly noticed Alfred's intrusion, though the large-breasted woman beneath him surely did. She breathed out for Ivan to stop, patting his shoulder repeatedly as she pointed in the direction of the boy. It was only then that Ivan slowed his motions and turned his attention to Alfred standing in the doorway. The scowl on his face made it obvious that he was not pleased. Groaning, he said, "God fucking dammit, Alfred. How many times do I have to tell you to knock!"

"What the fuck are you doing?" Alfred demanded, face flushed with anger and hurt. Dammit, he had thought Ivan was really starting to like him- like him enough to call him instead. "Who the fuck is this?" he steamed as he clenched his hands into fists. "You could have just called me, you know? Jesus christ, I came over to wish you happy Valentines Day and this? _This_?" That woman wasn't anything special! …In fact she looked a little like Alfred. Wheat blond hair, blue eyes, sun tanned skin… Holy shit- "She's me with a vagina!"

Ivan sighed, shooting the woman an apologetic look as he pulled out of her, grabbing his robe to wrap around himself. The woman pulled the covers up around her naked body, looking rather confused as she looked between the two men. Rather frustrated with the situation, Ivan growled, "Why would you buy me shit? God...kid, I'm not your boyfriend. I'm not _anything_ to you. You know what you are? You're a good fuck when I'm horny and I have nobody else around. So she..." He pointed towards the woman, "May very well be you with a vagina, but what's so bad about that? She also has a great figure, nice boobs, and she _doesn't annoy the fuck out of me_. I'd say she's an improvement if anything."

The woman didn't look very pleased with that. She huffed and gathered her clothes, dressing up just enough so that she was covering her privates before storming out of the room. She didn't have to deal with this.

Alfred went ahead and tossed the flowers and the box of chocolates at Ivan, aiming for his head. They were heavy by themselves, together they could do damage. "Well fuck off, you asshole, maybe I just wanted to have some goddamn fun and do something _nice_ for you! Is it that fucking strange? Well guess what, I didn't _have_ to do this. You can pay me back for that shit later." He whirled around and stomped out of the room, trying to convince himself that he wasn't about to cry.

"I'm not paying you back, you little fuck!" Ivan shouted back after he'd successfuly dodged and blocked the two objects from hitting him in the face. Alfred had a good arm. Rather agitated that his Valentine's Day fuck had been ruined, the man fell back on his bed, grumbling to himself. Leave it to Alfred to fuck up yet another one of his plans.

Alfred managed to hold in his tears the entire bus ride home. It wasn't that he expected Ivan to be faithful or anything- hell, hadn't expected Ivan to call him as often as he did. But he had bothered to go out and _buy_ Ivan things, and _bring_ them to him, as a sign of good will. And that asshole had brought home some bimbo to fuck on his bed.

The bed that he was supposed to fuck _Alfred_ on that day.

When he got home he flopped onto his bed, locking himself in his room before rolling up in his blankets and crying into his pillow. He didn't say anything to his brother, didn't alert him that anything might be wrong. Matthew wouldn't understand anyway.

He spent the next hour crying into his pillow, feeling bad for himself. And then he spent the next hour hating Ivan for being such a goddamn asshole. It wasn't Alfred's fault, it was Ivan's! Alfred had done something _nice_ for that big bag of dicks, and Ivan had shit on his niceness! Here was Alfred trying to include him and give him some good cheer or some gay shit like that, and Ivan was spitting it right back out at him!

Well, Alfred didn't have to sit around and listen to that shit. If Ivan wanted to be a douchebag and refuse niceties that people offered to him then Alfred would just go on without him.

After jacking off for about an hour, watching porn, Ivan had eventually calmed down from his initial anger. He was still pissed at the boy for scaring away that sexy woman. Now instead of fucking a hot chick, he was forced to use his hand.

However, as he looked upon the sunflowers scattered on his bedroom floor...he couldn't deny that he felt somewhat bad for what happened. Alfred had even somehow managed to buy his favorite kind of flowers, the little shit. He didn't feel bad for fucking someone else; the kid had to _get it through his head_ that they weren't _anything_. But...he could have been a little less ruthless with his words. Maybe warned the kid that he didn't really do Valentine's Day. And the _look_ on Alfred's face when he left...he hadn't been able to hide those waterworks from Ivan. Ivan knew he must be at home crying about now.

The wimp.

Sighing, Ivan looked from the flowers over to the phone. He knew he should try to fix this...somewhat. He wouldn't apologize...he _would not_ apologize, but he would be...regretful. Somewhat. A little. Yes, that was it. Reaching over for his cellphone, Ivan dialed Alfred's number and waited.

The phone went to voicemail on the first try, but before Ivan could give up or try again, Alfred called him back. From the sound of his voice, he had been working on trying to get himself together while the phone was ringing, "What the fuck do you want?" Despite how composed he had become, there was still a crack in his voice.

Ivan sighed and muttered into the receiver, sounding rather unsympathetic, "Stop your sniveling and get your ass over here. We're going to talk." He then hung up, throwing his cellphone over to the other side of the mattress. It was up to Alfred now. If he didn't come, it was none of his concern. He turned the station to some trash TV and waited for the boy to come over.

There wasn't a peep from Alfred for another hour- and it didn't take that long to bus to Ivan's house. But after a while, there was a timid knock on the door. It seems Alfred had just spent most of that time debating whether to go or not.

Ivan hadn't thought Alfred was going to come over since it'd taken him so much longer. However, he got up and opened the door, looking down at Alfred. His face was still a little red, his eyes watery and tear-stained. It was very obvious that he'd been crying and crying hard. Feeling a tinge of remorse seep into his heart at that, Ivan put a hand on the boy's shoulder and lead him inside. "Come in and sit down." He mumbled, his tone neither harsh nor soft.

Alfred shook the hand off and went to sit down on the bed, crossing his arms. "You're a huge asshole," he said, making that the starting argument. He didn't offer up anything else.

"And you're an intrusive child who won't take a hint." Ivan retorted, shaking his head. However, he just sat down next the boy, folding his hands in his lap. He gathered his thoughts, trying to think of what to say.

"You should be used to me barging in by now!" Alfred flushed angrily, fists clenching tight at his side. "You could have come to me instead, I mean as dumb as Valentines Day is I thought it might have been _nice_ to come and fuck together today."

"You keep treating this like something it isn't." Ivan interjected suddenly, looking at Alfred. "This isn't a _relationship_, Alfred. You have no right to get all pissed off at me for doing something I _warned_ you about. I told you what we were from the beginning. I told you that I'd call _you_ if I wanted to meet up. Your choice to keep barging into my life so far hadn't given you any consequences because I just conveniently hadn't been with anyone else when you had intervened; however, there was always a risk of you coming in in the middle of sex. You nearly did it with Francis. I warned you from the beginning about this, it's not my fault that you ignored me." He stated, looking Alfred dead in the eye.

"Yeah, but I _like_ Francis!" Honestly, if he had caught Ivan in the middle of sex with Francis then he would have just tossed all his clothes off and joined in. But Ivan had chosen a _stranger_ over him. And even more insulting, a stranger that _looked like him_. "That's not the point! You know I'm totally available, why wouldn't you call me instead? She looked like me! I'm blond and blue eyed and tan and I can do anything she can do and probably _better_!"

"Why should I have called you? You're not my boyfriend, Alfred. I can fuck around with strangers all I want; I even told you that I was going to from the start." Ivan returned, folding his arms and lying back. "And women and men are very different, Alfred. Maybe I was in the mood to fuck a woman tonight, ever thought of that? And I beg to differ. Her moans were much more appealing than yours." Then again, Alfred was better at blowjobs. And his ass was tighter.

Alfred looked personally offended. "I bet she was loose and gross." He and Ivan were on very different wavelengths with women. Ivan seemed to enjoy their more intimate parts a lot more than Alfred did, and Alfred was offended that Ivan enjoyed those intimate parts more than his own. "Figures you would pick the one day I tried to do something nice for you to go and fuck some two rate whore. And she wasn't moaning, she was screeching! Like a bat! You can't tell me that's appealing."

Ivan sighed sighed, tossing his head back on the pillow. They weren't getting anywhere with this. "Look, I appreciate the flowers and the chocolate...really. It was really nice of you to do that for me, but I just really don't do Valentine's Days. If it makes you feel better, you are a better fuck than her. However, I was in the mood for a sexy woman on my dick tonight, so I took her home instead. I'm not in a relationship with you, I'm not your boyfriend, I shouldn't have to be this hassled because I did something that I specifically warned you about months ago when we started fucking around."

"Yeah, but I'm better." Alfred still seemed infinitely offended that Ivan said he was a better fuck, and yet he still hadn't called him to come have sex with instead. Alfred really didn't understand Ivan's desire to have a woman instead- a man, sure, he could understand and even tolerate. But a woman? Fuck that bitch, this was his man. Kind of.

"Yes, you are better. So take pride in that aspect. You're one of the best fucks I've had; I plan to keep you around for a long time." Ivan muttered, pulling out a cigarette. Well...as long as the boy didn't continue to be so clingy. Or worse: get clingier. They weren't anything and Ivan planned to keep it that way.

"Yeah, I'm better so you should have called me instead. Women are gross." Alfred made it clear he didn't like women sexually. "I mean, why do you have to even fuck other people when you have me? If I'm one of the best fucks of your life. I'm available like, twenty four seven."

"Because I like _variety_, Alfred. You have a lot of pretty damn good traits, but you're not perfect. Sometimes I want other things, alright? Like vaginas. And boobs." Ivan sighed, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. Alfred was being way too dramatic about this.

"But vaginas are grossss!" Alfred whined as he draped himself over the Russian. He made a face and huffed. "Your dick is mine, no one else is good enough to take it. I bet girls can't even take all of your dick! Vaginas are stunted. You can't put eleven inches in it."

"Alfred, just because you're a total faggot doesn't mean I am." Ivan huffed, giving the dramatic boy a push. "You keep flopping all over me. Stop that."

"Yeah, but, I'm right, aren't I? Girls can't take all of you." Alfred instead decided to roll over into Ivan's lap, straddling him. "Admit it, girls can't take you at all like my ass can."

"Depends upon the girl, but you're right. Your ass can take more than a woman's vagina." Ivan nodded, sighing. His lips twisted into a devious grin as he gave Alfred a look, "However, their asses can take just as much as yours can. And they still have boobs."

"Yeah, but I'm better!" Alfred flushed angrily, having been outsmarted by Ivan's devious quick thinking. No, not outsmarted, just temporarily halted. "I bet 99 percent of the girls you bring back wouldn't do half the stuff I would do."

"Oh? And what would you do that's all so devious that would make others turn back?" Ivan was curious about this, grinning at the other.

"I dunno, what's the sickest thing you can think of?"

"Hmm...let me think..." Ivan sat there, his legs crossed as he smiled devilishly. A couple of things came to mind. "Hmm...well, obviously my mind goes straight to BDSM. Would you be willing to do watersports with me?"

"What the fuck is that? Whatever it is, I'll do it." So long as it didn't include anything that would make Alfred sick. "I mean, if you wanna do BDSM shit then I'll do BDSM shit."

Ivan chuckled darkly at that. "Watersports means that I get to piss in your mouth." He sat back, hands behind his head, just waiting for the reaction.

Alfred seemed too stunned for words. But at the same time looked like he had a lot to say. He finally managed to blurt something out, "That is really fucking gross!" There was another moment of silence from him, and then, "…But I'll do it."

Ivan's silver eyebrows raised at that, though his smile remained. "Really? You would let me piss in your mouth? You're that dedicated?" Oh, he could have _fun_ with this.

"Yes," Alfred answered automatically. He was squirming uncomfortably. He didn't like the sound of Ivan pissing in his mouth, but he'd be damned to hell if some other person came around who _did_ like that shit come and steal his man. "I would totally do it."

Ivan reached out and brushed his thumb across Alfred's bottom lip, smirking darkly. "Good...then maybe you should demonstrate now. Take off your clothes. I want you naked and vulnerable before me." The night was turning into a decent one afterall.

Alfred sucked in a deep breath and nodded, shakily pushing up onto his knees. He couldn't believe he actually agreed to do this… Oh well, better than some hussie going out to steal his man. He slid his t-shirt off and then began to unbutton his pants, soon sliding them off his narrow hips and standing there before Ivan, thunder thighs and all, just waiting.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come here." Ivan held his hands out, motioning for the boy to draw nearer. "I want to feel that slutty little ass."

Biting his bottom lip to stop a smile from spreading over his face, Alfred came closer, straddling him properly with a wide smirk. "Man, didn't think you had it in you to talk nasty to me like this, faggot." He wanted more. He wanted to be put in his place.

Ivan smacked the boy's ass before gripping it tight, smirking up at the blond. Oh this would be a _great_ night. "Oh there's a _lot_ more where they came from, my little bitch." He reached up front to grab ahold of Alfred's nipple rings, pinching them harshly and giving them a slight twist.

The action roused a deep gasp from Alfred, crying out softly as his sore nipples were tortured. "O-ow, be gentle with them…" They were still sore, but only when they were played with. If done gently then it felt amazing, while they were fucking. Of course, he didn't think that 'gentle' was Ivan's M.O. right then.

"I'll do what I want with them, slut. You're doing what _I_ say tonight, not the other way around." Ivan promptly took one of the nipples into his mouth, giving it a bite before he began to suck on them harshly. He wanted it to be _rough_ tonight. He gripped Alfred's waist firmly, giving his ass a nice slap in the process. He dragged his fingernails up and down his lean figure.

Alfred yelped, but shakily gripped Ivan by his hair and nodded, leaning into the mouth suckling at his nipples. He felt like there was a conflict of interest, since he wanted to leave into both Ivan's hand and his mouth. Damn… "Goddamn, hung…"

Ivan dragged his teeth up to Alfred's neck, giving the crook a nip before digging his teeth into the skin. Not harsh enough to draw blood, but enough to certainly bruise. Thin red lines were made from his sharp finger nails as he slid them down Alfred's body. He wanted to put the boy in his place, to show him exactly where he belonged in the relationship. Growling, he hissed, "You're just a little needy cunt, aren't you? You can't handle going without my thick cock in your ass."

Alfred fidgeted under the torture, clutching at the Russian's shoulders and nodded. God did he want to be fucked. Just hearing Ivan abuse him verbally got the blood rushing down to his cock, flushing and swelling against the Russian as he began to rut against him. "Yes, please…"

Ivan gave Alfred's ass one last slap, pulling out his cock before he spit in his hand, rubbing it all over the tip. "So I'm sure your loose ass will have no problem taking me raw, hm?" He chuckled darkly, positioning Alfred's hold over the tip of his cock. "Impale yourself on me like the slut you are."

"R-raw?" Alfred exclaimed, a look of terror crossing his face. "No way, no, no… I-I can't do it raw…" He shied away, a look of genuine fear on his features. "And- and it will tear your piercings!"

"Oh shut the fuck up, you took me just fine when we fucked at the club." Ivan took matters into his own hands, flipping the boy over so that he was on his back. He pulled his pants down, removing the article completely as he loomed over the boy. He placed his shaft flush to Alfred's pink hole, smirking at the sight.

"It's gonna really, really hurt…" Alfred whispered, fearing for both his ass and Ivan's dick. He bit his bottom lip, gripping the sheets below him as he stared down at his legs spread, Ivan's now painful looking cock pressed against his unprepared hole. "W-well, fine! If you have to go to the emergency room because you tore your dick up, it's no skin off my nose!" When in doubt, be a little shit.

Ivan sighed. He wanted to be _rough_, but...he didn't want to really hurt either of them. At least not like _that_. And Alfred looked legitimately scared, which wasn't really sexy. Leaning back, Ivan grabbed the tin of vaseline and chucked in at Alfred. "Fine. If you really want preparation, then be my guest. Prepare yourself; I want a show."

"Uh…I would kinda prefer this to be on your dick instead of in my ass," Alfred muttered, dipping his fingers into the vaseline and shakily reaching down to prepare himself. He wouldn't complain with what he got. He moaned as he slid three fingers inside himself, stretching it out easily. All the sex with Ivan didn't exactly leave him virginally tight anymore.

Ivan watched as the younger boy stretched himself, jamming his own thick fingers into Alfred's hole every once in a while, twisting them along with Alfred's fingers. Eventually he got bored, swatting Alfred's hands away before grabbing his hips, pulling him close. As an act of kindness, Ivan did slick himself up with the lubricant, hoping that would put Alfred at ease. "Get ready, whore. I'm not waiting any longer."

Alfred let out a shaky breath of relief as he saw Ivan slick himself up, and gladly spread his legs after that. So long as his ass wasn't going to be torn up then he could do it no problem. "I can take it, faggot, give it to me," he demanded, feeling himself get catty once more.

Ivan promptly smacked Alfred across the cheek with that. He wasn't taking lip from the boy tonight. "I'll give it to you when I'm good and ready and _only_ when I'm good and ready, you got that?" He pushed the boy down, positioning his cock at Alfred's entrance. He was ready to make Alfred scream.

A little sound of disbelieve escaped Alfred, eyes wide. _Ivan had struck him_. It wasn't that he objected, it was just greatly surprisingly. He found himself heating up in all the right places, staring down at the tip of Ivan's Prince Albert just about to pop inside of him. "F-fuck… Come on, please, just give it to me, I can't handle this kind of suspense."

"Such a little whore." Ivan chuckled, though he complied. He was ready to move this along too. Grabbing a hold of Alfred's shoulders, he slowly sunk into the boy's amazing heat. He took him all the way to the hilt, his perfect little ass practically sucking him in.

Alfred's legs easily snapped tight around Ivan's waist, pulling him in deeper, moaning as he felt his entire cock slide easily into his body. It was never hard to take Ivan anymore, he was by far accustomed to it. He was more worried about if he tried to fuck someone else- it would be hard to get him off after he had been so spoiled by Ivan's monster cock.

Ivan pulled Alfred's hips closer, completely connecting their bodies. The way Alfred's muscles clenched around his shaft felt fantastic, the heat divine. Alfred's hole was perfect, as always. It surprised Ivan how well his hole had managed to hold up; normally his lovers would be loose after a couple of fucks. But not Alfred. It delighted the man. He began to move his hips, rocking in and out of Alfred's entrance.

Alfred mewled, arching his back and yanking Ivan in deeper and deeper with each roll of his hips. "C-come on, fuck me," he demanded breathlessly, "Fuck me like you mean it, pussy, I c-can't even _feel_ your dick!" He loved getting Ivan riled up. It ensured of a good fuck.

Ivan was tempted to smack Alfred again for the name-calling, though he decided not to push it. Instead he gripped Alfred's hair tightly, pulling his head back as he began to kiss and suck and bite down his neck. His hips pistoned in and out of Alfred's ass, going at such a high speed with such great force already. If Alfred wanted a rough fuck, he was going to get it.

Alfred started to scream, crying out and begging for Ivan to give it to him faster, harder, _more more more_. That was all that he could get out, all that he could manage. He wanted Ivan more than anything, he wanted to come and he wanted to do it on Ivan's dick. "Fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me_, oh my _god_!"

Ivan grabbed Alfred's legs and pushed them in, nearly doubling the boy over as he mounted him. With the angle change, he was about to push in harder and faster and _deeper_. Glaring down into Alfred's blue, begging eyes, Ivan panted as he pumped his shaft in and out of Alfred's hole, hitting his sweet spot dead-on every time. He slapped his ass, growling, "You like that, my sweet little slut? You like getting fucked? Dominated?"

Alfred was screening even louder with the new position, shouting out depraved begging of 'yes' and 'oh god' and desperate please to be fucked harder and faster. "Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, yes, yes, yes, fuck me, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ me, oh g-god, I need it, please, please…" Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he was fucked, the sheer power of it sending him over the edge.

Ivan pounded Alfred into the mattress, ravaging his body as he fucked the boy senseless. He kissed his face, nipping at his jaw and neck, lapping away his tears. He decided not to get on about how much of a pussy Alfred was being crying over sex, instead just enjoying the situation.

"More, more, more, fuck!" Alfred screamed as he came, splattering himself with his own semen. He went completely limp, eyes rolling back in his head as Ivan continued to pump into him. His cock twitched, looking like it was going to become hard again.

Ivan eventually came within the boy's ass, loud and hard. Feeling rather fatigued from such a harsh fuck, the man pulled out of Alfred, lying down on the mattress and breathing heavily. That had been good.

Alfred groaned pitifully, eyes slipping shut. Oh god, that had been breathtaking. "I don't think that counts as BDSM," he managed, a cheeky smile on his face as he turned his head to look at the Russian beside him.

"You're right. But what I'm about to do does." Ivan smirked, sitting up in the bed. He gripped the base of Alfred's neck and pulled him in close. "We're not done yet, remember?"

"Ow! Wh-what? But we… O-oh." Alfred looked half disgusted and half scared. Oh god, he had agreed to do that too, hadn't he? "O-okay, well… Shouldn't we like…move off the bed, I mean I don't want the sheets to smell like piss."

Ivan chuckled darkly, dragging Alfred to the bathroom. If Alfred cared that much about his sheets, then fine, they'd do it that way. Once they'd entered the room, Ivan turned to the boy and waited expectantly. "Go ahead, start sucking."

Alfred gulped, rising on his knees and shakily pushing up, hands on Ivan's inner thighs. He gripped Ivan's soft cock with one hand and brought it to his lips, wrapping around the head. He was preparing himself, knowing what was about to happen.

Ivan smirked as he watched Alfred shyly wrap his lips around his cock...much different from how he'd normally tackle sucking his dick. Weaving his fingers in the boy's hair, he just stood there with a sly smirk, watching Alfred suck his cock timidly. He wanted to get him when he didn't expect it.

Alfred was trying hard to expect it. He didn't want to be caught off guard. He pulled off with a pop, gasping softly. He was nervous, but at the same time anticipating what he knew had been promised him- he felt sick as he thought that. Goddamn did he feel like a cheap whore. Or maybe a classy whore. Then again, he was doing something classy whores probably didn't do.

"What are you doing? Keep sucking." Ivan pressed Alfred's face back into his crotch. "The quicker you comply, the quicker we can get this over with."

Flushing angrily, Alfred stared back up at him and took the head back into his mouth, sucking down as much as he could. He was leering up, knowing Ivan could do it at any point. He was _waiting_.

Ivan decided to just get it over with instead of dragging Alfred's fear out longer. With a groan, he released his urine into Alfred's awaiting mouth, holding his head in place with his hand.

Alfred nearly choked at the taste of Ivan's acrid piss sliding down his throat. Most of it missed it tongue, which he was grateful for, but it was still hot and nasty as he felt it go down. What little drops did land on his tongue were bitter and nasty. He just tried his best to swallow all of it, eyes watering form the smell.

Ivan massaged the boy's scalp, feeling his silky hair as he continued to release his bladder. He enjoyed the domineering factor the act gave him, the fact that he was able to get Alfred to agree to swallowing his piss. It was a satisfying feeling, totally making up for the fiasco earlier. Eventually Ivan finished up, retrieving his softened cock from Alfred's lips. Smirk devilish, he asked cynically, "How was that, cockslut?"

Alfred had to choke back a gag, feeling like he was going to puke, but managed up a weak smile. "D-delicious." Oh god, his entire body ached and now he'd swallowed at least a pint of piss. "F-fuck…"

"Feel free to empty the contents of your stomach in the toilet; I won't blame you." Ivan snorted, leaning against the bathroom wall. "Want anything to eat or drink? I have some mints as well. Despite how you might say that was absolutely 'delicious', I hardly believe so. I'll make you dinner, how about that?" Ivan wasn't that much of an asshole to make Alfred stand that taste for the rest of the evening. He'd vented his anger by pissing in the kid's mouth, he had no problem making up for it now.

Alfred saw that as a challenge. "No fucking way. …I mean, to the puking thing, I can go for dinner." He was going to do this. He was going to go through the day without puking once. Unless drinking piss made you sick beyond just the gross out factor. "I could go for some burgers right about now." And a nap. Damn did his ass hurt.

"Alfred, you can vomit it up, really. It's probably not healthy for you to be drinking the wastes of others." Ivan added, leaving the bathroom to head to the kitchen. "You go puke, I'll make us some burgers. Then we can sleep. How's that sound?"

"No, I'm not going to puke!" Alfred's face was red with the insisting. He did feel a little sick to his stomach, though. Of course, that was mostly just in his head- there probably wasn't anything Ivan could drink that would actually hurt him. Was there? "Just give me burgers and mints and let me brush my teeth and I'll feel better."

"If you insist..." Ivan left that hanging, pulling out the supplies for burgers. "These'll be done within 10 minutes. I have some mint gum on my bed-stand, you can go get that. Also help yourself out to water or anything in the fridge. You know where your toothbrush is." Alfred spent enough nights here that he had his own toothbrush in Ivan's bathroom. The boy was forgetful.

Alfred ran to get the mint gum and then to get some water. After that he went to brush his teeth with a deep sigh, rubbing at his temple and tossing the gum in the trash. "Man, I feel a lot better just from that." He came up behind Ivan and gave his ass a smack. "My burger ready?"

"Almost. Give it a few more minutes, Alfred. You're so impatient." Ivan smirked, flipping the patty over. "Go prepare your toppings and whatnot. The patty will be done shortly." He nodded, continuing to cook.

Alfred picked up condiments and a bun, waiting eagerly with his plate outstretched, waiting for the beef to be placed on his bun so he could smack some cheese, pickles, mustard and ketchup on it to make it a proper burger.

Eventually the food was ready, and Ivan placed a patty onto the buns, chuckling at Alfred's childish enthusiasm. Best way to cheer the boy up, make him a burger. He patted Alfred's head and gave him a peck before gathering his own burger. "Let's go eat on the bed. We can lie together and watch TV...maybe dig into those chocolates you bought me earlier."

"Oh, uh… Well, there's something I should say about the chocolates…" Alfred managed a sheepishly smile, hiding behind his burger. "I had to make sure they tastes good and all, so…uh… Some have some…test-bites in them."

"'Some' of them?" Ivan quirked a brow, his voice suspicious though he was smiling. Leave it to Alfred to "test" the chocolates. It was rather adorable, Ivan could admit. Ruffling Alfred's hair, Ivan snickered, "Well, I wasn't expecting chocolates to begin with, so I can't get on your ass about that. I appreciate the thought." He paused in his laughter, saying in a more serious tone, "Really, I do. I do appreciate the chocolates and the flowers...I apologize for being a rather brash about it earlier. I could have reacted better, surely."

"Uh, I actually kinda wish I would have taken the chocolates. They would have made me feel better." Alfred took a big bite of his burger, smiling at Ivan with fat cheeks. He stuffed most of it in his mouth all at once, swallowing it down in big chunks. "Can I have some chocolates now?"

"See if I ever apologize to you again, you little shit." Ivan commented, still eat his burger. "No, for that stunt, you can't. You get to wait until I'm done eating. I'll teach you to ignore my sincerity."

"Nooo, I liked your sincerity!" Alfred draped himself over the Russian, whining pitifully. "It makes you sound like a real fag now. I'm so proud of you for crossing over all the way. Do you hate vaginas now?" He was just being mean now.

"Says the boy who drank piss." Ivan returned, continuing to eat his food. "Keep this up and you won't get any chocolates. I'll keep them all to myself and eat them in front of you."

"Hey. Anyone can drink piss. Not just faggots." Alfred whined and leaned back. "You're so meeeeaaaan. Why are you so mean to me? Do you not love me? Did I not drink your piss well enough? Because I drank your piss. I deserve chocolate."

"You're the one who agreed to drink my piss. That's your problem. I even tried to help you out by giving you some mint gum and making us a lovely dinner. You deserve nothing." Ivan would give Alfred chocolate if he felt like it, not because of the boy's flawed rationale.

"But I bought them! You're still paying me back for them." Alfred flopped back and stared back up at Ivan with a pitiful glance. "Why don't you love me?"

"Why would I love you?" Ivan asked instead, finishing up his burger. Not his favorite dinner, but they were good enough to have every once in a while. Alfred liked them a lot at least.

"You should love me because I'm awesome." Alfred sat up and flung himself at the Russian. "I get chocolate, right?" He felt childish, begging so much for something he had been the one to buy. But damn, he wanted that chocolate.

"Uh-huh." Ivan grumbled cynically, flicking Alfred's nose. He set his plate aside as he gathered the bright red box that contained the candy, fiddling with the edges slightly. "Only if you deserve it. I'm not sure if you do."

"Ow! I deserve ittt," Alfred whined as he wrapped his arms around the Russian's neck. "Come on, you're being an asshole, I deserve chocolate. Please? Please, please, please, pleeeease?" He was going to keep saying it until Ivan gave him some goddamn chocolate.

Ivan knocked Alfred in the back of the head, swatting his arm. "Stop that, you're being a child." He opened the box to see that almost every chocolate had a "test-bite." On some of the chocolates (the nastier ones, Ivan noticed) there were simply small nibbles on the corners. On others, half of the chocolate was missing. Ivan gave Alfred a look.

"I left you all the ones I thought you would like," Alfred promised, giving a big goofy grin. More like all the ones Alfred didn't like. "You like coconut, right?" Because there were a lot of those left.

"Not particularly, no." Ivan swatted Alfred's hand away. "Shoo, shoo! It seems like you've already gotten your fill on chocolate. Don't be such a glutton."

"Nooo, I want more, come on," Alfred whined as he cuddled up to Ivan's side, pouting to him. "Please? Just one? Or two? Or all the ones I like?" He would have just gotten an entire box for himself if he had the money for it.

"I can let you have the coconut ones." Ivan smirked slyly. "You thought I would like those, then surely they must be good." He picked up one of the less-scathed chocolates and popped it into his mouth. Chocolate with caramel. Yum.

"Noo, give me one of the hazelnut ones, please?" Alfred whined as he pointed to one of the ones that was a little more chewed on. "I like those ones, come ooon! You're being a dick, I hate coconut!"

Ivan turned to Alfred and gave him a kiss on the lips. The boy could be so cute. Picking up the one Alfred had pointed out, the man handed it over. "Fine...I guess I _could_ let you help me out with these."

Alfred grinned excitedly and opened his mouth, waiting for Ivan to pop it in. This was turning out better after all!

Ivan popped the chocolate into Alfred's awaiting mouth, snorting at his enthusiasm. "_Someone's_ hyper tonight. Look at you getting all excited."

"Well, I managed to make you stop having sex with some dumb bimbo, we got to fuck really hard, and then you pissed in my mouth. Not sure about that last one, but I think it's been a successful day." Alfred didn't actually mind, now that he thought more about it. He wasn't rushing to do it again, but if it came up again he was open to it.

"It was a decent day. Wish I could have finished with that woman though...shame." Ivan commented, knowing it would get under Alfred's skin. "Though I think pissing in your mouth made it better somehow. It equalized the action."

Alfred made a face. "Yeah, well, next time you want to fuck some dumb bimbo who looks like me just call me up and say you want to piss in my mouth, I'll get the gist of it." He flopped back and sighed. "I'm really tired, we should nap."

"You were practically begging for chocolate earlier. Are you giving up? Well, alright. More for me." Ivan set the box aside, sliding under the covers. He tugged Alfred in close, tugging the covers around him as well.

"Gotta say, that one you gave me really hit the spot," Alfred replied with a grin, snuggling up beside the Russian. He was so tired. "Mmm… Ivan, do you like being around me?" He needed this question answered. It had been bothering him all day.

"Why do you ask that?" Ivan responded, holding Alfred close. He rested his chin on top of the boy's golden head.

"Well…you said that I was annoying." Ivan had said that the woman was less annoying than him, and her moans sounded nicer, and… It was really starting to make Alfred wonder if Ivan even enjoyed being around him at all. Was it just the sex? He felt ridiculous for thinking this. Of course it was sex… But Ivan had to like being around him just a little, right?

"You are annoying." Ivan sighed, though he continued to pull Alfred in. He nuzzled the boy, trying to be comforting. "But that doesn't mean I don't like being around you. This...relationship is sexual, but...I do find you to be a friend of mine. I care enough that I don't want to hurt you. I'm glad you're here with me right now."

"Really?" Alfred needed this reassurance, needed to know that he and Ivan, while mostly sexual, at least had _something_ going on between them. Even if it was only a friendship.

"You'd never make it throught the door if I didn't want you here, Alfred. I wouldn't have bothered to call you up and invited you over to fix things." Ivan ruffled the boy's hair, giving him a kiss on the forehead before mumbling, "Let's get some sleep now. I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted."

"Alright…" Alfred murmured, smiling as the words sunk in. He buried his face into the pillow, sighing deeply. He felt a lot better already.


End file.
